


All the Difference in the World

by junkbeetle



Series: All the Difference in the World [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Alpha Castiel (Supernatural), Alpha Castiel/Omega Dean Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Claiming, Cock Warming, Demisexual Castiel (Supernatural), Dirty Talk, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Formerly promiscuous dean winchester, Knotting, M/M, Mpreg, Office Sex, Omega Dean Winchester, Oral Sex, Panty Kink, Past Balthazar/Castiel, Pregnant Dean Winchester, Public Sex, Self-Lubrication, True Mates, former naomi/chuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-23 12:10:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 46,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14934026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/junkbeetle/pseuds/junkbeetle
Summary: Dean is starting his dream job and out to prove that an Omega can do anything an Alpha can do. He doesn't need an Alpha, even in a world where sex is everywhere you turn. He certainly doesn't expect to meet his True Mate in the lobby.Castiel has a plan. His days are planned, his time is scheduled, his bungalow is pristine. But, for the first time in his life, he has no control. He is staring at a man in the lobby of his building and, for the first time in his life, he is feeling lust. Not just lust but the overwhelming knowledge that he is looking at his mate. His True Mate. And, suddenly, he has no plan at all.NOTE: In this world, sex in public is accepted.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The ***** denote POV changes in this first chapter only.
> 
> This is not betaed and is my first work so be gentle. This is just a story I had in my head and had to get out.
> 
> Oh, and yes I know Heaven's Gate is a super creepy Jonestown-style cult that killed themselves but I'm reclaiming the name for Dean and Cas damn it.

Dean Winchester didn't get nervous. Nope. Except when he did. He sighed and tried to get that famous Winchester confidence back to the forefront where it belonged. But this was a big deal and Dean knew it. Dean had never let his status as an Omega hold him back. So what if people thought Omegas were better off staying home and raising pups? Dean had spent his entire life proving people wrong, proving that he could do anything an Alpha could do. Well, not anything. But what did his inability to knot someone have to do with how well he fixed cars or did anything else in his professional life? It didn't and Dean had proven it by becoming a mechanic, then becoming the best mechanic at Bobby's shop, then helping Bobby run the shop while taking business classes at night, and finally, with Bobby's full support, accepting a job at one of the best marketing firms in the country. Dean would be helping market a variety of businesses but would be specializing in small local business clients like Singer Automotive. Dean loved the idea of helping the little guy. Before Dean knew it, he was smirking and felt his confidence slowly seeping back into his body. He deserved this. He had worked for it and he was damn good at it and he would kick it in the ass. He took one last deep breath and opened the door of his Baby, stepping out into the parking lot of Heaven's Gate Marketing. 

  


The building was intimidating, glass and chrome with sharp angles and clean lines. Dean entered the lobby and was greeted by a pretty brunette. Normally just his type but he did not want to get distracted today. In fact, Dean had found himself taking a new approach to sex and relationships in general over the past year or so. It wasn't necessarily a conscious decision at first but he had found himself getting less and less enjoyment and satisfaction out of his one night stands and meaningless hook ups. In his youth, he had thought this was the perfect way to stay sexually gratified without losing his independence. Casual sex was not only socially acceptable but encouraged and people regularly engaged in sex in public everywhere not forbidden by law (restaurant kitchens, places dedicated to the care of children). Dean loved it. The idea of hiding such a natural desire, a desire that the majority of adults had daily, was considered absurd and frowned upon. But just because sex wasn't taboo did not mean "no strings attached" sex was satisfying. Dean found it less and less so until he finally gave it up completely and decided that he was going to truly look for a connection with someone. So far, that was proving harder than he had imagined. He had thought it would be almost as easy as finding someone to warm his bed. How wrong he had been. While he had bedded mostly Betas during his "manwhore days," he knew he wanted an Alpha as his mate. In addition to being embedded in his DNA as an Omega, he found his fantasies at 37 years old almost exclusively involved being knotted and tied to a big strong Alpha. And there were no shortages of Alphas who wanted to knot Dean. There were even a few who wanted to make it a more permanent arrangement. But, so far, there wasn't one that wasn't immediately off the Dean-train the minute he began to talk about his career and his goals. The dumb knotheads. Well, none of them were getting into his pants with that attitude. Plus, none of them had smelled like mate. None of them seemed right even without their close minded views on his career. A few had tried to force their way in when he turned them away but Dean was surprisingly strong for his size. He might be smaller than an Alpha but his Dad had taught him self defense the week after he presented as an Omega at 16 and went through his first heat. There were more than a few Alphas out there with the sore balls to prove that he had taken the training seriously and kept his skills honed. The days of an Omega having no rights regarding who they bent over and presented to may be over but some idjits just couldn't take no for an answer. Dean may have been in a period of self-imposed celibacy but he could still charm the pants off a monk and he leveled his best Winchester smile at the Beta at the front desk and told her why he was there. She smiled, batting her lashes at him, and asked him to have a seat, explaining that someone would be out to get him in a moment. He sank into one of the couches in the lobby to wait. 

******* 

Castiel was already having a terrible day. He hated to be late but the universe had seemed determined to make him so this morning. He had spilled coffee on his dress shirt on his way out the door, resulting in a last minute change of clothes. He could have overcome that. He always allotted an extra 15 minutes in the morning to account for just such an unforeseen delay. But when he finally made it out the door in a new suit and his trenchcoat (he didn't care what his brother Gabriel said, he loved that coat), he found that his car wouldn't start. The BMW was brand new! He had no idea what the problem could possibly be but he simply pulled up the Uber app on his phone and waited. So, despite his best efforts, he was running behind today. And to make matters worse, he arrived to Meg shoving her new recruit's paperwork in his face.

"Clarence, can you please do all the new hire bullshit with the new guy? I'll love you forever."

"Why me? He's to be on your team Meg!"

"I have a fire to put out with one of my accounts. I promise I'll take over as soon as I'm done. Just stick him in the conference room, give him the paperwork, and check on him every now and then. Easy."

Castiel sighed. Meg and he had been co-VPs of small business marketing for four years. Despite their close friendship, Castiel sometimes wondered if there was a demon under that angelic face.

"Fine."

"Great! Downstairs just called. He's in the lobby. Name's Dean Winchester."

Meg hustled off to her office, leaving Castiel to ponder how he would ever get this day back on track.

******

Dean flipped through a magazine, not really reading it. The brunette at the front desk kept trying to catch his eye again, rubbing lipstick over her lips and winking at him. He smiled but returned his attention back to the magazine. The elevator to the left of the front desk dinged and the doors opened. Inside stood a harried looking man in a trenchcoat. As he stepped out, still adjusting his tie and hair looking all the world like he just rolled out of bed, Dean froze. Every Omega sense he had, honed over years of evolution to respond to a potential mate, was on overdrive instantaneously. Dean had experienced attraction before. He had experienced lust, affection, and everything in between. But never had another person pinged his instincts like the man who was now walking towards him. Dean smelled Alpha, home, and mate. And he was frozen to his seat. Partially out of shock at the pure power of his feelings but also out of necessity. The moment he had smelled the Alpha, his body had begun to react and he was now leaking slick and hard as a rock. His brain spun as it tried to process matematemate simultaneously with its higher function of maintaining some semblance of professionalism and basic human decency.

*****

Castiel noticed halfway down to the lobby that his tie was on backwards. As he worked to fix it the elevator doors open and he stepped out, he was barely aware of his surroundings. Until the smell hit him. Castiel prided himself on his self control. He wasn't some knothead Alpha who lost his mind every time an Omega crossed his path. Admittedly, his unique sexuality helped with that greatly. It was rare, especially in Alphas, to not respond to purely physical stimulation. While he could appreciate a pretty face, a nice body, his engine had never really revved up based on physical attraction. His sexual experience was limited to two people and both were far from typical or particularly satisfying. Castiel figured he was just better suited to be a friend to those he cared about and not a mate or sexual partner. Deep down, though, he longed for the type of relationships he saw around him. It wasn't easy being a non-sexual being in a world where sex was everywhere. Castiel was lonely but he was ok.

That was why what happened next was the most shocking experience of his life. The moment the scent hit him, something sparked in his brain. His head said Omega, mate, home and his body reacted in a way it had not in Castiel's 40 years on Earth. He was immediately hard. Not having experienced inopportune "boners" like most teenagers, he was as unprepared to deal with his physical reaction as he was to deal with his brain's sudden implosion. His head jerked up and, across the lobby, his eyes met those of the most beautiful man he had ever seen. They stared. Though his conscious mind was aware his objectivity of the subject might be slightly impaired, Castiel was certain that this was not just his biology or whatever talking. This man was truly gorgeous, with sandy hair and striking green eyes. His features might have been called pretty in his youth but now they appeared roguishly handsome. All of this observation was happening in the small portion of Castiel's brain that was still functioning. The rest was simply telling him to mate mate mate. And Castiel was totally unequipped to deal with that.

*******

Having decided that sitting on the couch, soaking it with his slick, was not a forever kind of option, Dean stood and took in the man that was causing his current situation. He was big but then again all Alphas were bigger than Dean. His body appeared more toned than ripped though it was hard to tell for sure under that trenchcoat. His dark hair made his blue eyes stand out. Oh. His blue eyes that were staring straight at Dean. And then Dean began to notice another scent under the Alpha, mate, home that he was already half in love with. It was the scent of panic. And those blue eyes, while enticing, were filled with fear. Dean froze for the second time that day. Was his Alpha afraid of him? After months (maybe years, really) of hoping he would find this feeling and then months of determining he never would, was this about to end before it even began?

*******

Castiel didn't know what to do. He knew he was standing in the lobby of his building like an idiot, hard-on barely contained in his dress slacks. He had to do something. His first instinct was run. Just as he was about to do just that, he noticed a change to the scent of Omega, mate, home. He smelled rejection. He smelled sadness. And he realized it was being caused by his reaction. This beautiful Omega thought he was rejecting him. No matter how afraid he was, there was no way he could allow the man to feel that way. He had to find a way to fix it but he needed a moment to compose himself. He turned to Hannah, the Beta at the front desk.

"Hannah, please show Mr. Winchester into the 5th floor conference room for me. I will join him in a moment."

He felt bad not even introducing himself but he knew the moment he spoke to the Omega, stepped closer to him, it would be the end of his barely-there composure.

******

The front desk woman, Hannah Dean thought he had caught, seemed stunned for a moment. She regained her wits as the elevator doors closed behind a fleeing Castiel.

"I'm so sorry Mr. Winchester. I've never seen Mr. Novak so flustered. He must have an emergency upstairs. I'll show you to the conference room."

"Don't worry about it," said Dean. He knew that, as a Beta, Hannah couldn't tell what had just transpired. But any Alpha or Omega entering the lobby would be accosted with the overwhelming scent of arousal from recent events.

Dean didn't know what to think. Part of him was deeply hurt by the reaction of what he could only imagine was his True Mate. But another part of him thought there was more to the story than outright rejection. He had sensed panic from the other man, not disgust or disinterest. He drew himself up and followed Hannah, trying to refocus his thoughts and maintain some calm.

True Mates were rare but not unheard of. Dean's parents had been True Mates. Most couples were the result of typical mating. Getting to know each other, dating and then eventually deciding to mate. But True Mates were different. It was an instant bond only made stronger by mating. When True Mates found each other, their bodies instantly knew and the bond was formed. Denying the bond would be extremely unpleasant for both parties and could even result in death of one or both mates if not treated with serious therapy and even drugs.

When the elevator doors opened on the 5th floor, he was again struck by the smell from the lobby. There was no doubt in his mind now. This was not simply lust. He had heard stories of True Mates but never imagined he would experience it himself. Finding the one other person on the planet meant for only you? He had a hard enough time finding an Alpha willing to stay past dinner once they found out he didn't want to spend his life barefoot and pregnant in their kitchen.

Suddenly a thought struck Dean. What if that was what had spooked the other man so badly? Had he been horrified that his True Mate was a working Omega? No, Dean told himself. Don't jump to conclusions. Wait and hear the man out. That is, if he ever saw him again.

*****

Castiel flew out of the elevator, past Becky, he and Meg's assistant, and into his office, slamming the door. Deep breaths. Deep breaths. He had to calm down. His True Mate was waiting. His True Mate and his first true feelings of lust. It was too much to bare. But he had to. His mate was out there, thinking he didn't want him! He had to get it together. But how?!

A knock at the door was followed almost instantaneously by Meg's entrance into the room. He honestly didn't think she understood the purpose of knocking.

"What the hell Clarence? Becky says you flew in here in a panic and, god, I can smell you from the other room!"

"My True Mate, Meg. Dean Winchester is my True Mate. And I just froze. And he thinks I hate him. And he is just sitting there. Oh god I have to go to him. But I can't! I-"

"Clarence! Get a handle on it. I know this is new to you but you have to calm down before I put you in a sleeper hold. Now, I can put your mind at ease about one thing at least. There is no way Dean thinks you hate him."

"But I ran away! I didn't even speak to him!"

"Castiel, Dean is an Omega right?"

Cas nodded.

"Well then he can smell you just like I can and, I promise, NO ONE is mistaking that smell for hate."

She wrinkled her nose.

This eased Cas's mind slightly. He was still embarrassed with how he behaved but perhaps Dean was not as upset as he originally feared. Now he just needed to get his head on straight.

******

Dean tapped his hand on his knee. Hannah had put him in a glass-fronted conference room and left. A small blond Omega swooped in a minute later and introduced herself, offering coffee. Dean accepted and Becky giggled and left the room. What the hell?

Becky reappeared a few minutes later with a Heaven's Gate coffee mug and placed it in front of him, along with a small dish of creams and sugar packets.

"Thank you," said Dean.

"Of course Mr. Winchester! I hope you don't think we are rude! I'm sure Castiel will be here in just a moment. I've never seen him so flustered!"

As an Omega, Dean knew Becky could smell both he and the other man's arousal. It didn't embarrass him but he worried she could also scent his uncertainty. Hopefully she was too distracted by the powerful pheromones drifting around.

"Castiel?"

"Oh yes! Castiel Novak. He and Meg, Meg Masters, they run the small business marketing department."

Shit. So Mr. Sex Hair was his boss?

"You will be joining Meg's team but she had some stuff to do this morning and so she asked Cas, that's Mr. Novak, to start your paperwork and make introductions. But then he just came flying back here. Never seen anything like it! And the whole place smells like -"

"I'll take it from here Becky. Thank you," spoke a deep voice from the doorway.

Dean spun around and came face to face with the man himself.

******

Castiel continued his deep breathing until he could think somewhat clearly again. He had to come up with a plan. Just because Dean was his True Mate didn't mean Cas could assume he wanted to mate. He didn't even know Dean. He could smell from his scent he was unmated and that he was aroused. But that didn't mean he wanted what Cas wanted. Castiel had to get enough control over himself to have a conversation with the man and find out what he wanted. He prided himself on his self control but, at least sexually, he had never been tested with anything resembling this before. This would take Herculean strength. But this was his mate and he had to make it work.

Once he had done his best to steel his mind (you have to talk first, you have to talk first) and gotten his body under control (hard-on down to a semi, breathing down to almost normal rate), he held up his head, threw back his shoulders and headed for the door. Meg had given him a pep talk which ended with:

"Try not to claim him in the conference room. Blood is a bitch to get out of the carpet."

Castiel rounded Becky's empty desk and headed for the conference room. As he approached, he could see Becky speaking with Dean as he stirred cream into his coffee. His back was to the door and Becky was going a mile a minute. Dean's scent had calmed slightly but it still hit Castiel like billowing steam as he approached. He had to stop and gather himself once more before swinging the door open and interrupting Becky.

"I'll take it from here Becky. Thank you."

Becky's mouth snapped shut and she slowly exited the room, looking like she really wished she could stay as her eyes bounced back and forth between the two men. Once Becky had left, Castiel took one final bracing breath and spoke.

"Dean, my name is Castiel. I want to apologize for my earlier behavior. To say that was out of character for me would be an understatement. I want to assure you that you have no reason to feel uncomfortable but if you would like me to leave, I will do so. I only hope -"

"Whoa whoa whoa there Cas," interrupted Dean. "Why would I want you to leave?"

"Well," Castiel spoke, keeping his eyes on the table in front of him, "I know the display earlier was highly unusual..."

"You mean you smelling like my Alpha and then running away? Yeah that was unusual I'd say."

Castiel blew out a breath, thankful for Dean's addressing the elephant in the room.

"I'm so sorry Dean. Please do not take my reaction as a sign of disinterest or a lack of desire. It is quite the opposite. I am not accustomed to these feelings. I have never had a reaction like that to another person and I am afraid I did not know how to handle it."

"I get it. It's not like you go around smelling your True Mate for the first time every day."

"No. I mean, yes, that is likely a once in a lifetime experience for people. But, for me, it is more than that."

Castiel drew a deep breath. He would never dream of sharing something so personal with a stranger normally. Not that he had any shame about his sexual past or predilections but it just wasn't anyone's business. But this was possibly his future mate and he deserved to know what he was dealing with right off the bat.

"I have never really experienced sexual desire in my life. On the rare occasions that I have felt any attraction, it has been with people close to me and decidedly more muted than anything I have experienced this morning."

Dean sat, stunned by the revelation. It was hard to imagine that this man, who appeared to Dean as walking sex,who smelled so strongly of Alpha, mate, home, could not be the most sexual being on Earth. But he could tell by both Castiel's scent (apprehension, a little embarrassment) and the look on his face that he was telling the truth.

"But with me...it's different?"

"Yes Dean. I can tell you are my mate. I had no idea how to handle this...what I am feeling..."

Dean grinned. Cas was adorable. And sexy as hell. And, if his instincts were right, he was all Dean's. What Dean had been waiting for all this time. What he had begun to think he would never find. But here he was. Gorgeous, a little shy, sexy as hell, and all Alpha. Dean felt his slick, which had slowed considerably with his confusion and apprehension, return with a vengeance. He knew the minute the scent hit Cas. His Alpha's pupils dilated and he began to radiate Alpha arousal. Dean smirked and leaned towards Castiel.

"You mean lust, Castiel. The desire to mate me. To fill me with your knot and pump me full."

A growl shook from Cas's chest. He gritted his teeth and leaned towards his Omega.

"Do not tease me Dean. I am under orders not to claim you here because of blood stains or some nonsense but don't think for a second I won't break the rules."

"What's stopping you Alpha? You know we are True Mates. Why wait? Mate me. Knot me. Claim me."

Castiel's eyes went Alpha red at Dean's words but, oddly, he also felt himself calm. Dean was his. He had said so himself. He wanted Cas. Though Castiel's instinct to take him right there did not diminish, his urgency to stake his claim was slightly soothed. He leaned back from Dean then.

"I will mate you. Knot you. Claim you. Fill you full of my seed, Omega. But I will do so in my home. In OUR bed. I will wait because you are not some quickie. No, Dean. I intend to take my time. Knot you again and again. Until your belly bulges with my come. I will have you hanging from my knot for days my Omega."

Dean had probably soaked through his chair by now. Gone was the shy, fearful Cas from the lobby. This was Alpha Cas. Dean's eyes were gold as his inner Omega screamed its approval at Cas's filthy words. He couldn't find his words so he simply nodded his head vigorously.

"We are given paid time off for mating. Even though you just started here, you are entitled to those benefits. Sign your paperwork, I will notify HR for both of us. Meet me in the lobby in 10 minutes. Do you have a car here?"

Dean nodded dumbly.

"Ok. You can drive me home. I had some car trouble this morning. Do you need to stop by your house first? I have a spare toothbrush and basic toiletries."

Dean struggled to get his brain back online. When he did, he went over a mental checklist quickly.

"I will need some clothes. My suppressants."

"You won't be needing either of those Omega."

Dean shuddered. To tell the truth, Dean hated his suppressants but he also needed them to remain functional in a professional world. Couldn't have every Alpha in the office salivating over his ass every time his heat showed up. He realized with a start that he hadn't even given Cas his "working Omega" speil.

"Cas..."

Castiel sensed a change in Dean immediately. He quickly catalogued the last few moments, trying to find what had caused his Omega distress. He had been doing so well! Suddenly Castiel knew.

"Dean, don't misunderstand me. I mean you will not need clothes or scent suppressants for the next few days at my home. I would never ask you to change anything about yourself. If you wish to continue your suppressants after we are mated, I would never ask you to stop."

Dean sighed. That was promising. Once mated, some Omegas chose not to use suppressants, relying on their mated scent to deter amorous Alphas. Dean wasn't sure if he could ever do the same but the important thing was Castiel's willingness to leave the decision up to Dean. The same could be assumed to apply to the clothing issue. Some Omegas, mated or not, chose to wear very little clothing. It allowed for easy access should they meet someone they wanted to have sex with. During his promiscuous days, Dean had been known to do so for just such a reason but since he had stopped having sex, he had gone back to wearing his jeans or, like today, dress slacks when needed. Now that he had found his mate, he briefly wondered how soon he could get out to buy new clothes. Realizing he had gotten side tracked, he decided to just get it out before he freaked himself out more.

"Thanks Cas. You smell amazing and it's pretty obvious we are True Mates but I am not giving up my career for anybody. I hope you respect that."

Dean was more nervous than he could ever remember as the words left his mouth. What if his mate couldn't accept his desire to continue his budding career? Could he truly walk away?

"Dean," Castiel said, interrupting Dean's inner turmoil, "I can smell your concern and I want to assure you that you have nothing to worry about. I would never dream of asking you to quit a job that I know you have worked hard for and clearly love. I may not know you well but I looked over your resume during the hiring process and was very impressed. Your work at Singer Automotive was outstanding and I know you will bring great things to Heaven's Gate."

The last of his hurdles knocked aside, Dean let the relief and renewed arousal roll over him. He slid his chair towards Castiel, who had sat down next to him at some point during the conversation. But, instead of sliding his own chair towards Dean, Cas slid away from Dean.

"Dean, I'm sorry but if I touch you right now we will end up knotted here for god knows how long. Let's get to my bed. I live very close."

Dean took a deep breath, trying to get a handle on his arousal. He knew that Cas was making sense but, right now, rational thought was a real struggle. The non-rational part was wondering what the point was of living in a society that accepted sex in public if you couldn't use it in a situation like this?! But the other, slightly bigger portion of his brain, said mate sex, claiming, was not a short "wham bam thank you mame" situation and a bed was a really good idea.

"Ok Cas but, I gotta say man, my control is hanging by a thread. If you don't want me to knock you down and ride you right here, we gotta go!"

Cas's eyes dilated even more and the room reeked of heady arousal and mate. Before today, Cas hadn't even been aware he was capable of creating either of those scents.

"Dean, if you can't already tell, I am hanging by a thread myself. Let's go."

Cas flung open the conference room door and shouted, "Meg, Becky, Dean and I are leaving. Please get Dean's paperwork filed and put us both down for Mate Leave. I will email you our return date. Meg, I'm sure you and the staff can handle things while we are out."

Meg, leaning against the doorframe of her office, simply smirked at the couple as they fled to the elevators.

"Sure Clarence. Enjoy. And, Dean, welcome to the team."

Meg turned back into her office, laughing.

Becky, who had entered the conference room, shouted after her boss, "Mr. Novak! This paperwork isn't sighed! I can't file any Leave paperwork until Dean is officially an employee here."

Cas cursed under his breath and turned to Dean, "Dean, go finish signing the paperwork while I grab a few things from my office. I will meet you at the elevator."

Dean turned and walked swiftly back to the room. Between the unsated arousal, the slick soaking his pants, and the churning emotions in his head, he was surprised he was functional enough to sign his own name but he somehow managed and headed back to the elevators just as Cas was rounding the corner from his office.

Dean pressed the elevator button as Cas slid behind him. He whispered in Dean's ear, "I am going to ruin you, Omega. I am going to knot you so many times you won't be able to walk straight. I am going to fill you so full of my come that you will look knocked up even before I put a pup in that belly of yours. I can't wait to have you."

Dean gasped, "Alpha!"

Cas was shocked at the words flowing out of his mouth. He stepped back, "Dean, I apologize. I am not normally...I have never..."

Dean turned and smirked at the Alpha as the elevator dinged, "Bring it little Alpha."

Dean backed into the waiting elevator car, giving Cas his best "come hither" stare.

"I want to be stuck on your knot Alpha. I want you to pump me full. Now get me to a bed before I bend over and present to you right here."

Cas couldn't get in the elevator fast enough. The two men backed up against opposite sides of the elevator car, staring at each other and trying to catch their breath, fighting every urge in their bodies.

It felt like forever before the elevator doors opened to the lobby and Cas and Dean poured out, walking swiftly across the lobby to the front doors. The sounds of sex drew Dean's attention to the front desk where Hannah was bent over, getting fucked by a blonde man in a deep v-neck.

"Cassie, where are you off to in such a hurry?" yelled the blonde in a British accent.

"Balthazar, I will call you later," growled Cas, not even slowing.

The man Cas had called Balthazar slowed his thrusts into Hannah, muttering a "my, my" under his breath as he took in Dean and the state of the two men. Dean filed his curiosity about the man away as he continued his near sprint out the front door of Heaven's Gates.

Once out of the building, Castiel asked Dean, "Where is your car?"

"She's right over there."

Castiel looked to where Dean pointed and saw a black muscle car.

The two headed for the car quickly. As the engine roared to life and Castiel settled into the passenger seat, Dean grinned.

"You look good in my Baby, Alpha."

"Your Baby?"

"Yeah. This girl here is my prized possession, Cas," Dean said, patting the seating wheel lovingly.

Castiel could scent pride coming from Dean and smiled.

"She is very beautiful Dean."

Dean grinned and pulled out of the parking space. They rode with the windows down so the arousal scent did not become overwhelming. Dean was taking deep breaths and trying to remain calm as Cas gave him directions to his house. Luckily it was indeed very close.

Despite the quick drive, Dean couldn't help getting caught up in his own head again. He didn't really know Cas. He seemed nice and smelled amazing. And he was Dean's True Mate so it was inevitable. But Dean had decided long ago to never let biology rule his life. He fought through the mate fog and tried to think critically as they pulled onto a tree-lined street. Castiel's house was a cute bungalow, grey with white trim and a red door. The lawn was manicured and a small front porch had a couple of rocking chairs. The small driveway was occupied by a nice new grey Beamer. He pulled to the curb where Cas pointed and cut the engine off, rolling up his window, but couldn't bring himself to move. He was so lost in thought, he didn't even notice Castiel exit the car and approach the driver's side until the Alpha knocked lightly on his window.

"Dean?"

Dean took a bracing breath and turned to look at the Alpha. He saw no dominance there. Just concern and slight confusion. Taking in the look on Dean's face, Castiel drew back and then, with a small nod, walked around the car. For a moment, Dean though he was leaving, deciding that Dean wasn't worth whatever this issue was going on in the big black car. But then the passenger door opened and Cas slid back into the seat beside him.

"Dean, I know you have no reason to trust me. Well, I think I deserve some points for not jumping you in my office...but, regardless, I know we don't know each other. If you want to leave right now, I will not stop you. But please don't leave because you mistakenly believe you have something to fear from me. I know the reputation Alphas have and I know it is well deserved. But, Dean, I am not a common Alpha."

Castiel paused. He knew he needed to be open with Dean, to show vulnerability. He wanted Dean to know him. If he left after this, then at least it would be because he didn't like who Cas truly was and not because he didn't like some untrue image he had created in his head.

"For example, I have never had sex with an Omega. In fact, I have only had sex a handful of times and the circumstances were...unique. Before today, I had no idea I could experience lust or the desire to mate with anyone. I had resigned myself to a solitary existence. But now, oh Dean. Now, if you will give me a chance, I can, for the first time, see myself with a mate. A smart, strong, independent mate. An Omega who was made for me," Castiel blushed but continued, "an Omega mate who is my equal and who will challenge me. I could never be happy with some subservient house Omega. That isn't for me. I am far from perfect, Dean. There will likely be a sharp learning curve for me. I know so little about love or relationships or sex. But I swear that, if you can see past my Alpha status and let this happen, I will show you nothing but love and support and respect."

Castiel was looking at his hands, which twisted in his lap. He couldn't bring himself to look at Dean, fearing the moment he would know his one chance at a mate was over. Because of this, he was surprised to hear the driver's door slam and look over to see Dean gone. Before he even had time to process this, his passenger door was yanked open and Dean had a hold of his arm. He pulled Castiel out of the car.

"Where is that bed Cas? I have no qualms with riding you right here on the front lawn but you seemed insistant on this bed so..."

Castiel met Dean's gaze and Dean winked. Castiel didn't need any more invitation than that and, in the next second, he was pulling Dean towards the red door of his house. He fumbled with the key as Dean leaned in and whispered into his ear, "Having some trouble there, little Alpha?"

Castiel growled and finally shoved the key into the lock, turning it with so much force it threatened to break in the door but Cas could have cared less. The door swung open and Castiel had Dean pressed up against it in the next breath, using his body to slam it shut behind them.

Dean felt lightheaded. Between the pheromones and the heady experience of finally, finally getting his hands on his Alpha, Dean could barely think, barely breath. Despite the biological need, the raging hormones, and the pent up frustration, the moment seemed to slow. Dean's green eyes met Cas's blue ones and they both just took a second to breath each other's air.

"My Alpha."

"My Omega."

And Cas moved in and finally claimed Dean's mouth. Softly at first, enjoying the plush give of lips. He then opened his mouth slightly and swept his tongue across the seam of the Omega's mouth. Dean opened in response and met him.

Cas tasted just like he smelled, a heavenly combination of freshly cut mint and newly fallen rain. Dean felt high from it and knew he could survive on just this alone, the taste and smell of Cas. He pulled Cas closer, trying to climb the other man, get as close as possible. He could feel a huge Alpha cock against his thigh and hip. He felt no shame as he whimpered. Dean was a strong, independent Omega but here, in the arms of his Alpha, he could allow himself to become soft and compliant. He was safe to give into the desire to surrender, to be taken and taken care of. He gave into it completely as the Alpha pressed him firmly into the door.

On the other side of the kiss, Castiel was in beautiful turmoil. His whole life, he had prided himself on his level head, his ability to rise above the force of Alpha instinct. But here in his foyer, those instincts threatened to take over. For the first time in his life, he was truly fighting for control. And Dean's body, going pliant and soft and welcoming beneath him, his scent of leather, apple, and turned earth swirling around, was not helping. The scent intensified and Castiel knew that slick was leaking from Dean's hole and he felt his control slip almost out of his grasp. It scared him and he stepped back suddenly. Dean, looking thoroughly debauched and panting, gave Cas a confused face.

"What...is there a problem Alpha?"

Dean tried to make it sound teasing but his voice, and scent, were tinged with concern. Was Cas rethinking his desire for Dean? Had he done something wrong? Self-doubt crept in.

The moment Cas smelled his doubt, he felt a wave of sadness. Why would this beautiful man ever doubt his appeal?

"Dean, I have never felt like this before. I feel like I can't control myself around you. I'm worried I will hurt you with how much I want you."

Dean laughed. He couldn't help it.

"Alpha, you don't scare me. If you haven't noticed, I'm bigger than your average Omega. And, besides, I like it. I like that I make you lose control of your perfect little world. Now, if I have to beg you to take me one more time, you are gonna give me a complex. Take me, Alpha. Mate me. Bite me. Claim me."

Castiel took a deep breath, looked into Dean's eyes, and turned. For a moment Dean was confused but then Cas turned around and said, "I believe I promised you a bed, Omega."

Oh hell yeah FINALLY, thought Dean.


	2. Chapter 2

Dean took a few big breathes as he followed Cas to the bedroom. The pheromones were still clouding his brain but he was functioning despite them. Cas's house was small but beautiful. It felt warm, lived in but clean and neat. Cas chose warm brown and creams with light green accents in the living room and the hall leading to the bedrooms. It had a "beach cottage" feel without being cheesy. The room Cas led him to, the master, had the same feel with a large king bed, a soft cream bedspread, a comfy looking armchair, and several black and white photos on the wall which showed beautiful vistas and also a few smiling faces Dean assumed belonged to family.

As he turned to Dean, Cas noticed him taking in the room. It made Cas more relaxed, knowing that the Omega's mind was working even when he knew he must be as flooded with hormones as Cas himself. His animal instincts might have been raging like never before but he wanted them both to understand the weight of this moment. 

"Dean," breathed Cas.

And like that, a switch flipped and Dean was on him. The Omega's lips found his and he returned the kiss with equal fervor. Unable to wait longer to feel him, Castiel slid a hand up from Dean's hip and began to tug the dress shirt out of his pants. Dean slid his hands from Cas's neck to the front of his shirt and began to unbutton each button. As they undressed each other, they explored each other's mouths. As Castiel's hands finally touched the warm skin of Dean's stomach, Dean groaned.

"Cas, fuck."

Castiel hummed and slid his hands further up, finding Dean's nipples and tweaking them. Dean bucked against the Alpha and gasped as his groin came in contact with Cas's for the first time. The bulge he felt there promised he would be feeling his Alpha for days. And Dean couldn't be happier. He was a bit of a size queen, if he was being honest. He loved the feeling of being stretched and filled. Though he was big for an Omega, he was still much smaller than any Alpha and the size difference was a turn on. Castiel's body wasn't overly large. More svelte and toned than bulky. But it seemed his Alpha was bulky where it counted.

"Like what you feel there, my Omega?" Cas growled.

"Fuck yeah Alpha."

Dean had no shame. Sex was fun and mated sex was looking like the best ride of his life. He knew he had been waiting for something. And sure enough, here he was, about to mate with a gorgeous man packing a huge Alpha cock who smelled like Heaven on Earth and who said he supported Dean's career goals. Talk about jackpot. 

As he slid his shirt off, Cas stepped back from Dean. His hands when to his pants and he began to unfasten them. He stared into Dean's eyes, watching his already blown pupils darken further in the dim room.

"I haven't had much occasion to use it, as I said, but I have been told that I am large even for an Alpha. It always seemed like it was wasted on me if I'm being honest but now it looks like I was just waiting for your slick hole, Omega."

Castiel began to slide his pants down, taking his underwear with them. His large dick sprung free and slapped his firm abdomen. Dean's eyes widened. It was at least 8 inches and thick, with a knot already appearing at the base. It stood proud, slightly out from Cas's body, a small amount of precome beading at the slit. Castiel reached down and massaged his knot, watching Dean.

"You are so beautiful, Dean."

Dean's mouth was literally watering. That monster was even better in the flesh. What the fuck was he waiting for? Dean hurriedly began to strip out of his pants. He could feel slick running down his leg. Damn, his hole had been leaking since he first smelled Cas. He was already a sloppy mess. But, looking at that big cock, he was thankful for the extra lube. Dean itched to jump up on the bed and present to his Alpha, let him see how wet he had made him (though he could likely smell it). But Dean found himself waiting for a command. He'd never thought of himself as traditional but this was his mate and he wanted him to take the lead. His Omega genes begged for it.

Castiel seemed to sense Dean's thoughts because, after taking a moment to take in the gorgeous, naken Omega before him, he said, "Present for me, Omega."

A gush of slick left Dean as he leapt to the bed. He placed himself dead center with his ass up and his upper body flattened to the mattress. In no time, the Alpha was up and behind him, running a hand along his back.

"God. So perfect. Dean, I have never wanted. Never lusted. But today I know what every teenage boy angsts over. What every Alpha is feeling when they bend their partner over and see their slick hole. Why everyone I know loves sex and love and partnership." 

Cas passed his thumb over the Omega's wet and waiting hole. 

"Mate me, Alpha. Sink that big dick in me and pound me. I've been wait for you too, Alpha. You have no idea. Make me yours. Fuck me and claim me.”

Perhaps if Castiel had been a stronger man, or at least a man who had been faced with lust for another before, he could have resisted. Drawn this out and done everything he had heard about. Eaten the Omega's ass, run his hands and tongue all over this delicious body bent in front of him. But those things would have to wait. His knot was threatening to expand and he HAD to be in Dean before that happened.

He bent forward, gripping his dick and placing it at Dean's entrance. He leaned over near Dean's ear and whispered, "My Omega." 

As Castiel pushed in, Dean gasped. Though his channel was prepared, as all aroused Omegas' channels were, he had not taken a cock in a long time and Cas was bigger than most. It felt better than anything ever had. Dean felt full and complete in a way he had never felt before. Not only did Cas fill his ass in the most satisfying way but there, surrounded by the scents of his Alpha, submitting to him in the most intimate way, he finally felt home, whole. 

"Omega, you feel incredible...I...never...knew...anything...could...feel...this...good." Castiel growled as he began to thrust into Dean. 

"Alpha!"

Dean had never bought the idea that enjoying submission, enjoying sex made an Omega weak or lesser than Alpha. Dean enjoyed being an Omega. He enjoyed the idea of submitting to an Alpha, he fantasized about it. His ideal Alpha dominated him and fucked him senseless at every opportunity while allowing him to continuing his career and respecting his mind and individuality. And, by all indications, the man slamming into his ass was just that man. The embarrassed, uncertain Castiel was fully gone, at least for the moment. Replacing him was all Alpha. Dean had to brace his hands on the headboard to keep his head from banging into it. 

"Yes Alpha! Fuck yes!"

Castiel gripped the Omega's hips, fingertips digging into skin. His head swam with not only Alpha pheromones but also an overwhelming feeling of heat as he continued to pound into his mate. Dean’s body felt so welcoming, wet and open. His knot was already catching on Dean's rim, causing the Omega to whimper. 

"Fuck! Omega! Dean!"

Things happened almost simultaneously at that point. Castiel's knot caught on Dean's rim, locking the pair together. Castiel slid his arms around Dean's torso and pulling him up. Dean bared his neck and Castiel did not hesitate to sink his teeth into the tender skin where Dean's neck joined his shoulder. 

Dean shouted and came so hard he almost blacked out and would have fallen to the bed but for Cas's arms wrapped tight around him. 

Castiel could feel his come pouring into Dean's body as he emptied his load. Dean's orgasm caused his hole to message Cas's knot and both men sighed as they came down from their highs. Castiel slowly withdrew his teeth and rolled them over on their sides, never letting go of Dean. The mates took several minutes to just feel. Feel each other's' breath slow, feel the heat of the other's body, feel the pump of come inside Dean, feel his body accept and make room. Castiel licked lovingly at the mating wound on Dean's neck.

"Fuck Cas," said Dean as he felt another load of come fill him.

"I apologize Dean. I meant it when I said I am inexperienced in the area of sex. I fear my knot may have, well, a backlog?"

Dean laughed. 

"I don't mind Alpha. I think you will find that I'm a bit of a come slut so I love the idea of you pumping a big load into me."

Castiel groaned and ground his hips into Dean's ass.

"Seems you might have a bit of a dirty talk kink there, Cas. Lucky for you I've got a filthy mouth," Dean smirked.

"To be honest Dean I have no idea what kinks I have. I hope you will be willing to let me explore with you. But you are correct. I believe you have found one."

"Well, I guess it goes without saying but I'm the man for you then! I love sex and I'm very open minded."

"Dean, if you don't mind me asking, I would like to know what you meant when you said you had been waiting for me. I don't mean this as an insult but you don't exactly appear to be a virgin..."

Dean tensed slightly. Would his sexual past be a problem for Cas? Well, too late now. Might as well give him to whole story. 

"Well you are right. I want to be honest with you from the beginning. I was a bit of a slut in my younger years. Like I said, I like sex and I am not ashamed of that. I love that we live in a free society where it isn't hidden like some shameful secret. But about a year ago I just stopped feeling fulfilled by meaningless sex. I began to feel more empty after a one night stand instead of satisfied and recharged like I did when I was younger. So I pulled back from that scene and, after some soul searching I guess you would say and a couple mildly embarrassing chick flick conversations with my brother, Sam, I figured it out. I wanted a mate, not just sex. I still wanted to fuck but I wanted it to be more than physical. I mean, 22 year old me would have kicked my ass but there it was."

Dean was silent for a moment.

"Dean?"

"Yeah. Just sort of amazed that there really was something better out there. I had really started to doubt I would ever find it. After the light bulb went off, I swore off meaningless sex. I mean, Cas, that was huge for me. It was probably the hardest thing I've ever dealt with besides losing my mom. I didn't realize what a big part of my life sex was but it had a lot to do with almost all of my social life. Every bar I went to was a place I went to hook up. All my friends knew me as a guy who went home with a different guy or girl at the end of every night out. But I stuck with it. And while I was horny AS HELL, I kept the faith that I was right. I kept reminding myself that while sex felt good I had felt kinda empty inside. It was the first time in my life I had actually hated how open sex is. It is pretty damn hard to keep that kind of promise to yourself when everywhere you look someone is getting laid!"

Cas snorted.

"So there you go. Then I came in today and I smelled you and I knew. You should know that even though I was a slut, you are the first knot I've ever taken. And you will be the last. Knotting is for mates. Hell, great sex is for mates as far as I'm concerned now. And I don't cheat."

Cas tightened his arms around Dean.

"Among the feelings I am feeling for the first time tonight, possessiveness appears to be one. I don't think I could share you Dean."

When Cas growled, Dean laughed.

"Down Alpha. I'm all yours. Got the bite mark and the ass full of Alpha come to prove it. So when you say this is all new to you, what exactly do you mean?"

"As I explained in a very brief way earlier, I have never really felt lust before. I have been in three sexual situations in my life. One when I was very young and it was my inability to really...um...perform in that situation that first alerted me that I was different. I could appreciate the desire to mate, to have sex, to be with someone but only on a theoretical level. I never caught a scent and lusted or met someone and wanted them. But I have known loneliness. And so a few years ago, a friend offered to help me. I experimented with some medication that helped me achieve erection and he and I did have sex. He is a beta and therefore you ARE the first person to take my knot, Dean. The first time I smelled you, it was like, for the first time, my world was in color after a life of black and white."

"Wow," breathed Dean. "You know, Cas, I have heard about Alphas and Omegas who never want a mate until they meet their True Mate. I think we can both agree that we are True Mates. I think you might be one of those Alphas. And, shit, am I honored to be your Omega! I don't really feel worthy..."

"Oh, Dean. You are clearly the ONLY one who IS worthy. Not that I'm a catch. A sexually inexperienced almost 40 year old man..."

"Cas, buddy, you are one hell of a catch! You just fucked me into next week with the biggest dick I've ever seen outside porn and you are STILL filling me up baby. I wanna take this knot for the rest of my life and I fucking plan to!"

Dean emphasized his point by wiggling his butt slightly and smirked as he heard his Alpha gasp behind him.

They stayed in companionable silence for a few minutes.

"Cas?"

"Yes Dean?"

"Um...you did mean it didn't you? When you said that you didn't mind my career? It's just that, I don't mind being your Omega. I want to be. My fantasy has always included me on my Alpha's lap, pleasing him whenever he wants me. I want that. I crave it actually and I'm not ashamed. But I have worked hard to get where I am, to prove that people are wrong about what an Omega can and cannot do and I am damn good at my job-"

"Dean," Cas cut him off, "I am happy to let you go on but you should know that I think all of that 'an Omega's place is in the home' shit is just that. Some of the brightest minds I know are Omegas. Heaven's Gate is run by an Omega, at least in part. He’s my brother, actually. I would NEVER dream of asking you to quit. And as someone who has seen what you can do, I would in fact beg you not to. Please know that, whatever you decide you want to do, I will support you."

Dean was quiet. 

"Dean?"

Dean's voice was watery when he softly replied, "Thanks Cas."

Cas again tightened his arms and scented his mate. 

"Anything for you Dean. I want to make you the happiest Omega on the planet. I'm sure I will have a lot to learn but don't doubt that I want to try."

It took almost an hour for Cas's knot to go down. When he finally slipped from Dean, a gush of come and slick followed.

"I don't suppose you have a plug?"

"No...I...no."

Dean laughed.

"Yeah I guess you wouldn't. Well we definitely need to make a supply run. For several reasons."

Dean slid up Cas's side and whispered by his ear, "Wanna keep all that hot Alpha come plugged inside me."

Cas shuddered. This Omega was going to be the death of him. And what a sweet death it would be.

"Dean, do you want to come live here? I know it is traditional for the Omega to move in with the Alpha upon mating but I want you to know you don't have to-"

Dean stopped the Alpha by placing a finger on his lips. 

"I live in a basement apartment alone since my brother moved out. I can't wait to live here, Cas. Could probably pack all the shit I own up by tonight."

Cas beamed at Dean. He loved his house and it was a relief he wouldn't have to give it up. The idea of adding his sweet mate to his beloved cottage made his heart soar.

"I'm glad to hear that Dean. I love this house but I have been so lonely here. Being able to share it with you, make it our home, makes me very happy."

Dean grinned back as Cas.

"Sap."

"I'm afraid you will have to get used to it."

Dean's phone, still on the floor in his pants' pocket, played the Rocky and Bullwinkle theme. Dean rolled his eyes.

"It’s Sam."

"Your brother."

"Yeah. Mind if I answer it real quick?"

"Of course. I'll go make us some lunch. Sandwiches ok?"

"Great babe!"

Cas kissed Dean's cheek as he picked up the phone.

"Sup Samantha?"

Castiel slid out, grabbed some sleep pants out of the drawer and walked into the kitchen.


	3. Chapter 3

"Dean! Where are you? I called over to Heaven's Gate to see how your first day was going and some girl named Becky told me that an 'unexpected and frankly shocking event' had occurred and I should call your cell! What the fuck man?! Did you piss someone off your first day?"

"No bitch but thanks for the vote of confidence. I'll have you know that the 'unexpected and shocking event' was that, within my first five minutes there, I met my freakin True Mate."

The line was silent and then, "WHAT?!"

Dean held the phone from his ear.

"Damn Sammy."

"Dean, you met your True Mate?! Who is it? Are they there now?!"

"His name is Cas and yes I am at his house. Well, I guess kinda our house now."

"WHO IS HE?!"

"Ok dude. Chill. Only dogs can hear you now. He is one of the vice-presidents over marketing. I didn't know that when I smelled him of course. But neither of us could really control ourselves. But he's great Sammy. Wants me to have a career, got a cute little bungalow. Actually his brother owns Heaven's Gate. He's fuckin' hot and his knot-"

"DEAN! NO!"

"Don't be such a prude Sam. Anyway, he's great."

"When can I meet him?"

"Dunno. I'll ask. You free for dinner this weekend? Think we will spend most of the next few days fucking our brains out but we can take a break for dinner I'm sure."

"Great Dean. Thanks for sharing. Text me his address. I'll be there Friday at 7. And you better have clothes on!"

"Bitch."

"Jerk."

"Dean?"

Castiel knocked lightly on the partially open door. He hoped Dean's brother wasn't too upset about their sudden mating. It was important to Castiel that his mate's family accept him.

"Heya Cas."

Dean didn't seem upset...

"Was...was that your brother?"

"Sam, yeah. Um...he wants to come over for dinner Friday. He kind of insisted. Wants to meet my Alpha." Dean looked down and shuffled his feet slightly, uncharacteristically bashful.

Castiel found it incredibly endearing.

"Dean," he said, reaching out to run his hand along Dean's jaw until their eyes met, "I would love to meet your brother. And any other members of your family. Do you have other siblings?"

They made their way to the kitchen as they spoke.

"Nope just Sammy. He is a big shot lawyer." Dean said this with obvious pride in his voice. 

Castiel smiled and sat Dean down at his kitchen table and slid a plate in front of him with a sandwich and some chips. Dean dug in as Cas grabbed his own plate and sat across from Dean.

"What about your parents?"

Dean's chewing slowed and Castiel saw a cloud pass over his face. He swallowed and looked down at his plate.

"Mom died when I was a kid. House fire. My dad, well, they were True Mates, and he just...he couldn't deal. He drank and...got really low. Disappeared for weeks at a time. About five years ago he wrapped his truck around a tree after a bender."

Castiel reached across and covered Dean's hand with his.

"I'm so sorry Dean."

"Yeah, well, we were lucky in a way. Bobby, he was a friend of my dad's. He helped us out when dad disappeared. And Sammy and I had each other."

"Singer Automotive right? That's Bobby? I remember from your application packet and things Meg told me."

Dean grinned.

"Yeah, he's an old grump but he was more of a dad to me than John was. Plus, Sammy is hella smart. And a pretty good kid."

"I look forward to meeting them both," Cas smiled.

After lunch, Cas and Dean worked together to clean up. Dean bumps hips with Cas and the two grin.

"So what about you Alpha? You have -"

As if answering Dean's unfinished question, the bungalow front door banged open suddenly.

"CASSIE!"

"Oh no," said Castiel.

"Cas, what -"

A short man with longish brown hair and a face that screamed mischief came stalking around the corner into the kitchen before either man could move towards the noise.

"Well, well, well. So you are the Omega that seduced my little brother."

The man looked Dean up and down and raised an eyebrow. Dean was wearing only his dress pants from earlier and his undershirt.

"I can't say I don't understand the appeal."

Off to Dean's left, Cas began to growl.

"Whoa. Down boy! Since when did you have an Alpha side?"

"Since I found my mate, Gabriel! And I would advise against any further suggestive comments," Castiel rumbled out.

"Mate?!"

"Cas?"

Gabriel tempted fate and stuck out his hand, "Gabriel Novak."

"Shit. Cas's brother. Nice to meet you."

"And your boss if the rumors are correct," said Gabriel, again raising an eyebrow.

"Shit," said Dean again.

"Gabriel..."

"Cassie, let's go back to the part where you are MATED! I thought you were asexual. Or something."

Dean couldn't resist the smirk that climbed onto his face.

Castiel saw it and tried to suppress his own grin.

"As it turns out, I just needed to find my True Mate to experience attraction and desire."

"True Mate? Really?"

"Yeah. Instant scent bond, uncontrollable lust, the whole shebang. Most decidedly NOT asexual," said Dean, enjoying the shocked expression on Cas's brother's face. To emphasize the point, he pulled down his shirt collar to show off his fresh mating bite.

"Now brother. You have your proof. The rumors are true. And unless you want us to show you EXACTLY how that uncontrollable lust looks, I suggest you go." 

The scent of Alpha arousal began to fill the room, followed almost immediately by the smell of the Omega's responding pheromones. 

The moment Dean smelled Cas's arousal, slick began to leak from his hole. He needed his Alpha's knot now. He wasn't sure how Cas felt about sex in front of his brother. Some families were just as comfortable with sex in front of each other as they were about sex in public. Others felt that viewing sex between a family member and their partner was uncomfortable and avoided it. Dean knew he should check with Cas first. In fact, they hadn't really discussed the whole public sex thing. What if Cas was not comfortable fucking Dean openly? Dean felt his heart sink slightly. The Alpha was, until today, not a sexual being. Dean knew his uncertainty was apparent in his scent when Cas turned and gave him a head tilt. Fuck, he was adorable.

"Dean?"

"Nothing, Cas. I'm ok."

Cas didn't looked convinced but before he could inquire further, Gabriel interjected again.

"I AM kind of intrigued to see this new sexual side of my brother but maybe another time. I'm sure with you both working in the office I'll have more chances than I may want! Congrats Cassie!! Nice to meet you, Dean! Once you are done fucking each other's brains out, lets do lunch or dinner... or dessert!"

With that, Gabriel was out the front door as quickly as he had entered.

The kitchen reeked of arousal but Castiel was still looking at Dean with concern.

"Dean, please tell me what has you uncomfortable. If it is Gabriel, I will tell him to stay away. I take away his key and change the locks but somehow he keeps finding a way to let himself in-"

"It's not Gabe, Cas. I mean, yeah, he's a little much but he's family so..."

"What then?" Cas took Dean's hand.

"I just started wondering how you felt about...I mean, we haven't really talked about..."

"Dean, I am terrible at reading other people. I seem to be better at it with you but I still have no idea what you are trying to say. I promise you, whatever it is, it will not change my mind about my desire for you."

"Ok. Ok. Its just, um, I really like sex. I think I told you that. Huh. Anyway, I always hoped that when I found my Alpha, he would want to knot me whenever the mood struck him. I guess I just got worried that maybe you wouldn't be down with that. You know, the whole public thing. And, hey, you know, if you aren't that's ok...I just-"

"Dean," Castiel said as he pulled Dean close and his pupils darkened, "I assure that I plan to knot your ass WHENEVER and WHEREVER I wish. With your consent, of course. But if you think for one minute that I won't have my cock buried in your hole at every possible opportunity, no matter who is around, you are clearly confused about how much you turn me on and how long I have been waiting. Allow me to demonstrate."

With that, Castiel swiftly turned a wide-eyed and very turned on Dean around and pushed him against the kitchen island. He grabbed Dean's pants and, in one motion, pulled the pants and the underwear down to Dean's ankles. Cas’s dick was hard and he had it out of his pants in no time, purple head already leaking.

"Shit. Alpha!"

"Yes, Omega. Unless and until the moment you tell me no, I will not hesitate to," Castiel slid into Dean's warm and welcoming hole, "fuck this ass, MY ass, every chance I get."

With that, he began thrusting into Dean. Dean was bent over the island, trying to find purchase as the Alpha's big dick set a punishing pace. Dean could only try to hold on, mewling and moaning like a cheap whore. And he loved every second of it. He had obviously been very wrong about Cas's commitment to fucking him and he had never been so happy to be wrong in his life. The Alpha’s dickwas stretching him in the best way and his chest slid back and forth across the slick countertop. The cabinet doors below rattled with the force. 

In no time, Cas's knot began to swell and catch on Dean's rim. Both men groaned in unison and, after a few more well placed thrusts, both were shouting their release as Castiel once again locked himself inside of Dean's body and filled it with warm come. Dean’s seed painted the cabinets below. Cas collapsed over Dean's back and both were still as they caught their breath.

"Guess that answers that question," quipped Dean when his breath had returned.

Castiel grinned against his shoulder.

"I hope so."

Cas eventually maneuvered them so they could sit in a chair. He also helped Dean remove his shirt. Cas needed to see his mating mark, his instincts screamed. Dean enjoyed sitting in Cas's lap and leaned his head back on Cas's shoulder.

"So your brother seems like a character..."

Castiel sighed. 

"Yes Gabriel has a...big personality. He rarely takes anything seriously. Except the company. Deep down, he takes a lot of pride in Heaven's Gate and cares deeply for his employees. But otherwise, life is one big joke."

"Must have been hard growing up with him as a brother."

"Yes. I think his lack of seriousness may have contributed to my overcompensation in that area."

"I dunno Cas. From where I sit, literally, you look to be enjoying life ok," Dean smirked.

"Dean, apart from my lack of sexual interest until I met you, there are many other things about our current situation that are unlike me. I am never spontaneous. I never leave work early or give my tasks to others. I live a very scheduled, controlled life. Or, I did..."

"Looks like you might be turning over a new leaf, babe. I'm happy to help loosen you up," Dean said, turning slightly and wiggling his eyebrows. 

"I think it is I that has been doing the "loosening" so far," Castiel rolled his hips slightly, causing Dean gasped as another flow of come filled his hole.

"Well played Alpha."

"In all seriousness, I do feel free, maybe for the first time."

"Guessing it was all that sexual tension man! Can't be good for you!" Dean winked, clenching around Cas's knot. 

"Good thing I have a good little Omega to help me then," said Cas, nuzzling Dean's neck where his mating mark was still red and fresh.

"Mmmmm Cas baby I hope you always knot this long. I love warming this big Alpha cock. Fuck! You come so much. I love it."

"Really?" Cas asked breathily.

"Yes Alpha. I can't wait to get some plugs so I can always make sure I am full."

At that, Dean felt Cas pump more come into him and he moaned.

"You like my seed filling you Omega?"

"Fuck yes."

It took almost 30 minutes for Castiel's knot to go down. Once they had separated, Dean drug Cas to the shower. 

"This is fucking awesome!" 

Castiel did not indulge in much luxury despite his hefty salary but a nice shower was something he made sure he had in the bungalow once he bought it. It was huge, made of stone with two large shower heads on either end and a long bench along one side. Instead of a door, the entrance took a turn so you could just walk right in.

"I'm glad you like it."

"Hell yeah Cas. I can see us spending a lot of time in here." Dean smirked at Cas as he stepped under the water. 

Cas smiled and the two proceeded to wash each other. Hands and mouths roamed but it was slower, not headed towards anything overtly sexual. Just exploring each other's bodies and massaging sore muscles. Both were thankful for the seemingly endless supply of hot water. Dean found out that he loved lavishing attention on Cas's collarbone and sexy hip bones and Castiel could not get enough of Dean's sensitive nipples and the freckles on his shoulders. Not the mention that the mating mark on Dean's neck was a huge turn on for both of them. 

After a very long shower, they decided to venture out briefly. Dean really wanted some plugs and needed a few things from his apartment. As they walked out of the bungalow, Dean took Cas's hand and led him to the Impala.

"I'll get under that Beamer's hood sometime this week babe. But I don't mind the excuse to see you in my Baby, I gotta admit."

Castiel had to admit Dean's car was sexy and he loved that his Omega was handy. So he slipped into the passenger seat of the big black car with a grin on his face and a slight scent of pride. Dean noticed it as the engine roared to life and it made his insides warm.

The closest store was only a few miles away. Cas enjoyed the ride, mostly watching his Omega. Seeing Dean behind the wheel of his Baby did things to Castiel and pretty soon the car was filling with the scent of Alpha arousal. Across the seat, Dean smirked.

"See something you like, Alpha?"

"Yes," growled Castiel.

By the time the pulled into the parking lot of the department store, slick was leaking from Dean's hole and their mixed arousal was almost suffocating. Dean put the car in park and, before he knew it, Castiel had a lapful of horny Omega. Dean ground down on the hard Alpha cock below him. 

"Dean," moaned Cas.

Dean swung his leg back off Cas and began pulling off his pants and underwear. As he did so, he made a mental note to buy some Omega pants while they were at the store. Omegas often chose to wear either a tunic (for male Omegas) or dresses (for female Omegas) to allow for easy access to their holes. But there were also “Omega pants” available for male and female Omegas. These pants had a Velcro strip in the crotch/ass area that would allow the Omega's partner to quickly open the pants to fuck them. Dean prefered the pants as he chafed in the tunics. He had not had a need for such things in a while but the difficulty of getting out of his pants and underwear in the front seat of his car highlighted that he needed them ASAP. Another bonus of the pants was that they were made of a water resistant fabric and had an extra cloth lining in the back so they also made the Omega more comfortable and helped turned on Omegas avoid leaving wet spots in their wake.

Dean finally freed himself from his pants and looked over to see that Cas had his massive cock already pulled out and was stroking its hard length. Dean groaned and straddled his Alpha's lap again. Taking his cock in hand, Castiel held it out and Dean lifted himself and sunk down, burying Cas inside him to the hilt.

"Fuck I'm lucky. I get to - fuck! - ride this big dick whenever and wherever I want."

"I'd keep your hole full all day every day if I could. Fuck! Ride my cock."

And Dean did. He was bouncing on Cas's lap with vigor. The head of Cas's dick was rubbing his prostate and Dean could feel the knot beginning to tug at his rim.

People were walking by as Dean rode his Alpha like a good Omega. It filled him with joy and he clenched down and screamed as he came. Castiel's knot filled out and locked him into Dean's ass as he began to come.

Castiel watched as people walked by and peered curiously into the car. He growled lowly, mouthing at Dean's mating mark and releasing another flood of come into Dean's body.

"Mine."

"Your's, Alpha," 

Dean leaned back, grinning at Cas, who blushed and looked away. Dean couldn't help but laugh at the shyness of his Alpha while knotted in his ass in the front seat of his car.

"Don't be shy, Alpha. I'm your Omega. You can get possessive. It's kinda your job." Dean winked as Cas rolled his eyes.

"I have a lot to get used to. I've never felt this protectiveness," Castiel confessed.

"You'll get used to it. I've never been mated either Cas. The sex might not be new to me but the relationship part, the love part, that's totally new to me, man."

"You...love me?"

"Damn Cas! Of course I do. Man, I have spent the last 30 plus years thinking I was destined to be single. At first, I thought that sounded great and I avoided commitment completely. Besides a few girlfriends that lasted a couple of months, I was carefree and the king of the one night stand."

Castiel couldn't stop the growl that rose from his throat. Dean nuzzled his neck.

"Don't worry, Alpha. I'm all yours from here on out. Anyway, then I had my little epiphany and then I never thought I'd get mated because I wouldn't meet anyone."

A sour note entered Dean's scent.

"I figured..er..that no one would, you know, want me. Former man whore, career Omega, too big to be cute, too loud..."

The car was now full of the smell of Dean's self hatred and insecurity.

Castiel was stunned into silence for a moment. How could this beautiful, accomplished man think everyone who saw him wouldn't want him as a mate? Castiel realized he had left Dean wallowing for too long and had to fix it immediately. He ran his hand up along Dean's jaw, forcing his eyes to meet the Alpha's.

"Dean, you are so wonderful, such a perfect Omega, that you turned an Alpha who has never wanted sex into a knothead. You have turned a man who has never had a real romantic relationship into a mated man within hours of meeting you. I would say, in my personal opinion, that you are very wanted. I've never really wanted and my every breath is for you, my every thought is about you. You don't think you deserve to be loved? Well, I love you so I guess you will need to change how you think about yourself."

Dean was breathing heavily, transfixed by his Alpha's eyes and his words. He had to admit, Cas was making a lot of sense. He had spent a lot of time thinking poorly of himself for his past. Even though he loved his job and was proud of his accomplishments, he had, in his deepest thoughts, on his loneliest nights, thought that maybe he should have just been a normal Omega. Maybe is he had just stayed in a typical Omega job and been eager to stay home with pups, he would have the mate he knew he wanted. But he knew he would not be happy that way. And here he was, mated to a hot ass Alpha who liked him, no LOVED him, for the Omega he was.

The car began filling with the scent of happy Omega and Castiel smiled and pulled Dean to him.

"I will make sure to remind you how much you are wanted, how deserving you are, at every opportunity, Dean."

Dean nuzzled against his mate's neck and sighed happily. 

Once Castiel's knot went down, the pair exited the car and walked to the big box Omega store. Dean shifted uncomfortably as he walked.

"God we need that plug ASAP. I mean, I love being full of your come, Alpha, but soaked pants are not comfortable. Ug."

"I can't even honestly say I'm sorry, Omega."

Castiel puffed up at the idea of his Omega walking around leaking his seed. 

Dean laughed, rolled his eyes and walked faster into the store.

Department stores seemed to be all set up the same. Dean, with Cas in tow, headed straight for the "Omega toiletries" section. He wasn't leaving here without a good selection of plugs. When they reached the extensive plug display, Dean turned and winked at Cas.

"What do you think Alpha? Do you have a preference?"

Castiel could honestly say he had never once contemplated butt plugs and had no idea there was such variety.

"Your choice, my Omega."

"Ok. Well, you fill me up pretty good so probably need a good sized one."

Dean browsed and finally picked three he liked best. They had wide bases which would work best to keep the huge loads his Alpha was pumping into him secure. Dean caught the slight scent of Alpha arousal and turned to look at Cas. Cas looked back at him defiantly.

"Omega, you are discussing my come in you while selecting anal plugs. Do you not expect me to get aroused?" Cas said with a raised eyebrow.

"Nope, Alpha. I get it," Dean said with a smile. He better get on with the rest of his shopping if he wanted to finish it at all.

He grabbed the horny Alpha's hand, plugs in his shopping basket, and pulled him towards to Omega clothing section.

He quickly selected some Omega pants, several for both work and casual. As they moved back towards the front of the store, they passed a display of male Omega panties. Dean had a thing for panties so he could not help but eye the selection. Male Omega panties had a loser front to accommodate an Omega penis and also a slit up the back to correspond with the slit in Omega pants and accomodate an Alpha (or Beta) cock. They also had an extra cloth lining in the back. Suddenly his Alpha was pressed behind his and his warm breath was on Dean's ear.

"You would look magnificent in those, Dean. Please buy as many as you like."

The scent of Alpha arousal was stronger. Oh well. Dean would be far from the first Omega to be mounted in the underwear section.

"Oh yeah Alpha? You wanna see me in panties? I love the way they feel. So silky around my little Omega cock."

The Alpha growled and slid his hand down the front of Dean's pants. Slick was beginning to seep from Dean's hole. 

"Do you want me to take you right here, Omega?"

"You can take me wherever you like, Alpha."

That flipped a switch in Castiel and he undid Dean's belt and pulled his pants and underwear down. He had a fleeting thought of how nice it would be when Dean had on his Omega pants and panties. 

Dean wasn't sure he had ever been so turned on so quickly. Not only was he more attracted to his Alpha than he had ever been to another person but he was about to be knotted by said Alpha publically for the first time. And surrounded by panties, no less! He knew the scent of pleased and turned on Omega was rolling off him and he smiled as he felt that big Alpha cock slide into his welcoming body.

Castiel sighed as he entered Dean. He had never had sex publically but he believed he had discovered another "kink" that Dean had referred to. He supposed it went hand in hand with the possessiveness he had been experiencing. This was a way to very publicly declare to the world (or at least the people in this store) that Dean was HIS.

He was thrusting forcefully into Dean and the two moved together, Dean braced on the side of the (luckily) sturdy display. Cas was really pounding him, panting out grunts and moans. Dean took it happily, meeting each thrust and leaving no doubt how much he was enjoying himself.

As Castiel continued to bury himself in Dean’s warm hole, he came to the sudden conclusion that he could not knot his Omega here. There was no where around to sit comfortably. Dean must have scented his uncertainty.

"Should be a comfy chair...there!"

Dean pointed to a chair a few feet away past the display.

If Castiel hadn't been so engrossed in the amazing feeling of his Omega's tight ass, he might have been embarrassed. Of course there was a chair. All stores had them stationed throughout their space. And it only made sense to have one close to a display of Omega panties...

"Fuck, Omega. Such a good Omega. You feel amazing on my cock. Gonna knot your little ass right here in front of everyone. Let them see that you belong hanging from my big Alpha dick. You ready for it Omega?"

"Yes Alpha! Give me that huge knot. Pump me full again."

Cas groaned and began to fuck Dean harder. Dean spared a glance around him when he smelled arousal that did not belong to himself or his Alpha. A couple of people had stopped to watch them and were clearly turned on by the two attractive men enjoying themselves. From their scents, there were a couple of Omegas and a Beta. The Beta, a male, was rubbing an obvious tent in his trousers. Dean smirked. He loved to idea of showing off his wet and ready hole and his Alpha's huge knot.

Speaking of Cas's huge knot, it began to catch on Dean's rim. Dean moaned, throwing his head back.

"Yes! Fuck you feel good."

Castiel's knot locked into Dean and they both came, Dean having the foresight to catch his in his hand to avoid getting the floor or display. That was a big no no in public sex etiquette. Which reminded him that he need to grab some Omega condoms before they left the store. Similar to regular condoms, these were meant to catch an Omega's ejaculation but had no prophylactic purpose, as Omega come was sterile. They essentially prevented mess.

Castiel was in pure bliss behind Dean. He was lazily rolling his hips, shallowly thrusting into his Omega, as much as his knot would allow as his come filled his mate. He knew this was a very primal act, essentially staking his claim for those watching, but his mate didn't seem to mind if his content, happy Omega scent was any indication and therefore Castiel enjoyed the moment. As they both came down from the high, Castiel reached around Dean, secured his arms around the Omega's midsection and hips and lifted him, carrying him, still attached to his knot, to the chair. He sat and situated Dean on his lap.

"Mmmm my big strong Alpha. All knotted up and smelling happy," purred Dean softly.

"Very happy, my Omega."

Dean hummed and relaxed into the body of his mate. The two sat in content silence, nuzzling each other, until Cas's knot went down about 15 minutes later. His knotting time was decreasing the more times they fucked, Cas noticed. He couldn't decide if he was happy about that or not.

Dean groaned as Cas slid from him and they both stood.

"We have GOT to get home and get those plugs washed and ready for use! No more knots til then, horny Alpha!" Dean teased.

Castiel blushed but, again, wasn't really sorry. The idea of his come dripping out of Dean, marking him further as Castiel's made his inner Alpha happy.

"Yeah, yeah," huffed Dean, smelling the scent of smugly satisfied Alpha, "let's hope you enjoy the idea of your load plugged up inside me as much because wet pants and come down my leg are soon a thing of the past."

Castiel snorted but thought the idea of his seed plugged inside Dean sounded pretty great as well so he didn't complain. 

Dean circled back quickly to the toiletries section and grabbed a large box of Omega condoms.

"Dean," said Cas, holding out a smaller box to Dean, "these are much more environmentally friendly. Especially considering how often I plan on making you come."

The box contained a fairly new product. These were reusable condoms for Omegas. They were made of slightly thicker material than the disposable kind and could be washed out after each use. Dean read the box.

"Ok I guess this isn't too bad. I'll give it a shot," said Dean as he put the giant box of disposable condoms back on the shelf. 

Castiel beamed.

"Come on, Greenpeace."

The two got in line at the checkout. In front of them was a large Alpha. His scent immediately struck Dean wrong and he very slightly stepped back and into the side of his mate. Huh. That was new. Not only was Dean rarely repulsed by another's scent but he also never sought comfort or protection from ANYONE. It seemed that his inner Omega knew that Cas, as his mate, would have that role and accepted it, even if it was slightly harder for Dean's conscious mind to do so. Dean thought about this and decided, as the line inched forward, that it was ok. He would be happy to serve as a comfort and protector to Cas and would not think the Alpha weak for seeking those things out in him. Why should he deny himself the same thing? Isn't that what mates were for? Just because he had spent all his life taking care of himself didn't mean that he couldn't now let someone else take care of him sometimes he supposed. It would take some getting used to but he recognized that these types of emotions and changes were part of being mated and he would need to expect and accept them as they came.

Cas sensed Dean's movement and put a comforting hand on the small of his back. The Alpha in front of them sniffed the air and turned. Castiel began to growl low in his throat. The other Alpha quickly turned back around. 

Society had come a long way from the days when Alpha on Alpha violence was the norm for even the smallest slight. Alphas were now expected to control their aggression except in the most extreme of circumstances. But it didn't mean there was still not a good amount of posturing and puffing up, especially when it came to mates or potential mates. Alphas were now just expected to channel their instincts in more productive ways like sports or working out. Seemed like there was an Alpha gym on every corner but the world was a safer place for it.

Dean chuckled and turned so that he and Cas could scent each other. Dean's scent calmed Cas's possessiveness in the face of another Alpha and Cas's scent eased Dean's nerves regarding the proximity of a large Alpha.

"Don't forget Alpha," breathed Dean against Cas's ear, "I've got a big load of your come dripping out of my well fucked hole right now. I am very clearly yours and everyone in this store can smell it."

The mention of his claim did things to the Alpha and his spent cock twitched.

Dean smirked as he smelled his Alpha's arousal.

By the time they were up to check out, both wore happy smiles.

"Find everything you needed?" asked the Beta checkout girl.

"Sure did!" said Dean as she began to swipe their items.


	4. Chapter 4

The next stop was Dean's apartment. He had no attachment to the place, he thought as they pulled along the curb. He had moved there after Sam moved out to live closer to his firm, which was on the other side of town. Dean had been planning on looking for a better place now that he would have his Heaven's Gate salary coming in but looked like he had a better option now.

"It's not much," said Dean as he led Cas behind the house and down a set of stairs to his entrance.

"Dean, I could care less that you live in a basement apartment," chided Cas.

"Yeah, well, Sammy and I used to have a pretty sweet bachelor pad a couple blocks from here but that bitch couldn't handle the commute to his firm on the other side of town so he found a place over there and I moved into this place. Was gonna look for a better place now that I started at Heaven's Gate but..."

Castiel moved behind Dean as he arrived at the door and slipped his arms around his middle, nuzzling his mating bite.

"Now you have a home with me."

Dean leaned his head back and soaked in the comforting scent of his Alpha. After a couple of moments, he turned his head and gave Cas a peck on the cheek.

"Enough chick flick moments, Alpha. Let's get my stuff and get back to your house."

"Our house Dean," corrected Castiel. Dean smiled and unlocked his door.

The apartment was small but clean. It was clear Dean hadn't lived here long but he had still tried to make it home. It was a natural Omega instinct to nest and Dean had clearly done that here. Lots of soft pillows on the couch, pictures displayed on most surfaces, and mementos scattered about.

"Place came furnished. I let Sam take most of our stuff with him to fill his unfurnished place. Figured I get around to buying more stuff when I got a new place."

For a moment, Cas's heart hurt for his Omega. Dean might be a strong independant Omega but it must have been hard for him to give up not only a shared space with his brother but also most of the comforts of his home.

"Dean," Cas said, stepping up to the Omega, "I want you to feel at home with me. If you would like to find a new place, one that we select together, I am fine with that."

"Cas," said Dean, meeting Cas's eyes, "I already feel at home with you. When I first scented you, my brain said mate, home. I like your little cottage and I want to ‘build a nest’ there with you."

Cas radiated proud and pleased Alpha and Dean rolled his eyes and began collecting his belongings around the living room.

"I'm happy to hear that, Dean. I love my bungalow. I know it is rather small but I had this fantasy of one day filling it full of a mate and pups. There is space to add on if needed but it does have three bedrooms and I suppose my home office isn't really necessary..."

Castiel continued on about possible future renovations but Dean had stopped listening. Pups. He felt a flood of emotions. He had been so caught up in the joy of finding his mate and the awesome sex that he hadn't taken the time to think about what this meant for the future. Dean had always wanted pups. Even before he decided to look for a mate, it was his big secret dream. When he was enjoying his single life, it was his one regret about not mating and, when he began believing he would never find a mate, it was his biggest sadness. Dean wanted a mate. He wanted lots of mate sex. But more than anything, since he was a pup himself, he had dreamed of being a dad. When he presented as an Omega, he had been shocked. He had always been told he was built to be an Alpha, not to mention his brash personality. Presenting as an Omega had brought a wave of fear and surprise to him and his family but, to Dean, there was one huge plus: he could carry pups. He wanted that. It wasn't until later that he learned that he also really enjoyed the sexual part of being an Omega, the willing submission and being filled. But first and foremost, he could have the pups he wanted so badly. Give them a life he and Sammy never had -

Dean's thoughts were interrupted by Cas's deep voice, filled with concern.

"Dean? Did I say something wrong? Are you ok?"

Cas's face filled his field of vision as he stepped close to Dean and softly lifted Dean's face to him. Castiel was shocked to find Dean's eyes wet and horrified as a single (man) tear slid down his face.

"Oh my Omega. What's wrong?"

"N-nothing Cas. I just...you mentioned pups and I...I guess I..."

Cas's heart dropped. Did Dean not want pups? One of his biggest regrets about his previous lack of mating drive was that it likely meant he would never have pups. He loved children and had dreamt of a family many times.

"Dean...if...if you don't wish to have pups I would never force you-"

Cas was interrupted by a wet bark of a laugh from Dean.

"No, Alpha. I want a house, BUNGALOW, full of pups! I just, I guess I hadn't gotten that far when we mated. You mentioned pups in our home and I guess my old dreams of a family, which I had pretty much given up on, came back. I'm..." Dean had to stop for a moment to compose himself as more tears flowed.

Castiel couldn't believe this day had just gotten better. He pulled his Omega into his body tightly and nosed at his mating bite. His eyes were wet as well.

"I can't wait, Dean. I can't wait to have a family with you. Fill you with my pups. See you round with our child."

All this talk of being filled had both men hard and horny in mere seconds. Guess they had both found another kink.

Dean pulled back and kissed his Alpha desperately, tears still flowing down both of their faces but passion slowly overtaking the sweet joy. Dean wrapped his arms around the Alpha's neck and jumped, wrapping his legs around Castiel's hips.

"I need...fuck Cas I need you inside me. Now."

Cas walked to the couch and sat with Dean straddling his lap. Dean stood quickly and discarded his pants as Cas did the same. Dean wasted no time getting back into his Alpha's lap and sinking down onto his dick. 

"Yes Alpha."

"Ride my cock, Omega. Show me how much you want my seed. Show me how much you want me to breed your greedy ass."

Huh, Dean thought. Looks like Cas is picking up the hang of dirty talk. Fast learner, that one. Dean was thrilled and began to bounce on Cas's lap.

"That's right Omega. Fuck yourself on your Alpha's fat cock."

Cas growled and began to thrust up, meeting Dean's body. The small apartment was filled with the sound of fucking: skin slapping skin, heavy breathing. Cas's balls smacked up on each thrust. The Alpha looked up and smirked, pupils huge as he watched this gorgeous Omega bouncing on his dick. Fuck, he was a lucky Alpha. Dean was riding him with abandon. No shame or hesitation. The Omega was putting all of his effort into fucking him. Cas reached up and held his face.

"I am going to fill you with so many pups, Dean. As many as you want. You will be walking around Heaven's Gate, belly round with our child. You will be tied to me in board meetings, ass full of my knot, stomach full of my pup."

"FUCK!" screamed Dean as he came all over Cas and himself, his orgasm knocking him back.

"You like that idea, little Omega." 

And, with that, Cas knotted Dean and pumped him full. He knew that Dean could not get pregnant outside his heats but Castiel couldn't help but think about putting a pup in Dean, breeding him, as his cocked filled his mate's ass.

Dean sighed as he came down and draped himself over his Alpha. 

"How long?"

"How long til what Dean?"

"How long do you want to wait til we start trying for a pup?"

"Oh. Well, I suppose that is up to you."

"It's up to both of us, silly Alpha."

"Well since you have to do all the hard work on the front end, I figure you get a little more say than me..."

"True, Alpha. I mean, I want to start at my next heat but I think we should wait. Not too long. I'm no spring chicken. But I would like us to be settled in our home and me to get settled into the new job."

"That makes sense. You just tell me when you are ready."

"Plus I want more time with you all to myself," said Dean, wiggling slightly on Cas's knot.

"S-sounds good Dean," choked Cas as another burst of come escaped.

"At this rate, shouldn't be a problem to breed me up when the time comes."

At the mention of his virility, Cas groaned and thrust lightly into Dean, who moaned.

True to form, Cas's knot only lasted about 15 minutes and Dean went immediately to the sink, opened and washed off a plug, and stuck it in his hole. He sighed. It felt nice to be full and it also felt nice to keep the come from dripping down his leg. Cas came up behind him and pressed his body against Dean. Dean smirked when he felt a semi against his ass cheek.

"Turns out I am even more turned on by the sight of you stuffed and plugged, Omega."

"Well good, Alpha, because I'm hoping that's pretty much a constant," Dean said with a wink. He washed the rest of the plugs and put them back in the bag. He opened the packaging on his panties and pants and carried them to the washing machine in the hallway.

"We can finished packing while they wash. I can't stand wet slacks one more minute."

Dean wagged his bare, plugged ass at Cas and then went off to his room to find some sweats and begin packing. Cas palmed his semi hard dick and sighed. How was he ever going to get anything done knowing his sweet Omega was walking around with a plug and an ass full of his come? In panties no less! Castiel rubbed his hand down his face and hoped he somehow began to find away to control himself around Dean. Now he understood why people took time off when they mated. He would need it to figure out how to function knowing Dean existed.


	5. Chapter 5

Dean handed Castiel an old liquor box and a set of hand towels and asked him to begin packing up the pictures and knick knacks around the small living room while he packed his bedroom. Castiel nodded and set the box on the couch. He started with the framed pictures on the entertainment unit. The first showed a teenage Dean standing next to a rugged, good looking older man next to the Impala. From Dean's and the man's age, Castiel guessed this was Dean's father. He wrapped the picture in a hand towel and set it in the box. Next was a picture with a very young boy, maybe four or five, that he guessed was Dean. Next to him was the same older man from the first picture only younger and with a bigger smile. Next to Dean and his father was a beautiful blond who was laughing and holding a baby wrapped in a blue blanket. The picture made Cas smile. He wrapped it and moved on. 

The third picture showed Dean much closer to his current age with his arm around a tall man with longer hair who was in a cap and gown. The taller man held a diploma indicating that Sam Winchester had earned his Juris Doctorate. So this was Dean's little brother, Sam. Cas snorted. Little would definitely not be a word he would use to describe Sam Winchester from here on out.

The last picture again showed Dean, this time at perhaps 22 or 23. He was standing outside a large garage with a bearded man in a cap. The man wasn't exactly smiling but his eyes were warm and mirthful. Castiel realized this must be Bobby Singer. Glancing around, Castiel realized these were the only pictures. No more pictures of the laughing blond woman, no pictures of Dean's father at Sam's graduation. These pictures not only told the story of Dean’s family but also of the tragedies that had befallen them. Castiel's heart ached for the man he now called his mate. It was already coded in his brain to not allow the man the hurt, to protect him and his happiness at all costs. But it was clear that, long before Castiel had met him, Dean had suffered heartache.

Castiel shook himself from his thoughts and continued packing. Castiel learned that Dean was a Vonnegut fan, an author he himself enjoyed, and also a fan of science fiction movies, most of which were not familiar to Castiel. Castiel had just finished filling his box and was looking around to make sure he had everything when Dean emerged from his bedroom. He carried a box and set it by the door and then went back in and retrieved another box and set it next to the first. 

"That's it except for my clothes. I'm going to move my new stuff to the dryer then we can pack up the kitchen and get out of here."

Castiel headed into the kitchen and poured himself a glass of water while he waited for Dean to move the clothes over. Once he joined the Alpha, the two began opening drawers.

"I let Sammy take most of the kitchen stuff with him too. Kept my two favorite sauce pans, a good skillet, and a pasta pot. I can get by on those."

"Do you enjoy cooking?"

"Yeah I do. I'm no gourmet but I cooked a lot for Sammy when we were growing up. Had to learn. Got to where I enjoyed it. Helps me relax and saves money too."

"Dean, may I ask where your father was when you and Sam were growing up?"

Dean was quiet for a moment, hand stalled above a box with a pan midair.

"If you don't want to talk about it - "

"No Cas. You are my mate. I want you to know about me. It's just...not a fun story. I think I mentioned that my mom died when I was young. Mary. There was a fire. We got out. She didn't. She and my dad, they were True Mates. So, when she died, well..."

"True Mates suffer greatly when one mate dies."

Dean scoffed, "Yeah you can say that again. My dad was never the same. John was never warm and cuddly but after Mom died? He was a shell. Started drinking. Moved Sammy and I all over the place, staying in motel rooms. Sometimes he would disappear for days. I had to learn how to cook, get Sammy to school, make sure he got to the doctor. I was about fourteen, Sammy was eleven, when it finally came crashing down. He had been gone for a week. Sammy had a fever and tylenol wasn't helping. By some miracle we were in a town we had been to before, several times. My dad had a friend, Bobby. I remembered the name of his auto shop, looked it up in the phone booth and called. We had spent time there on and off over the years. I knew that if I called the police or somebody like that, they would take us away and Sam and I would be seperated. Thankfully Bobby just showed up, took Sam to the urgent care, said he was his friend's kid and his friend was out on a hunting trip with no service. It was a small town and everybody knew Bobby so no one asked questions. Got Sam healthy and then we just stayed. My dad came back a few days later, asked around town and finally tracked us down at Bobby's. I dunno exactly what was said but Bobby and he had words in the yard when John showed up. I've never heard Bobby so pissed. Sammy and I tried to listen from the window but they tried to keep it down. Whatever Bobby said, John came in and told us that he had gotten a job in another state and 'there wasn't a good place for kids there right now" which was total bullshit because that had never stopped him before. But regardless, we didn't argue because we liked it at Bobby's. I was learning how to fix cars, Sam liked the school. So we stayed. And John continued to be John, stopping in and then gone again. About six years ago, John was drunk and wrapped his car around a tree. We never really reconnected. I owe him for some stuff he taught me though. Week after I presented Omega and went through my first heat, he took me out and started training me in self defense. I could tell he was disappointed I didn't present Alpha like him. Everyone thought I would but...anyway, I took it seriously and it has saved my life more than once. So he gave me that. And my Baby. Besides that, he was a pretty shit dad if I'm being honest."

"Dean, I'm so sorry you went through that. But, if it made the beautiful, strong, accomplished Omega before me who he is today, I can't be completely regretful."

Dean blushed, "Yeah we made it out ok. Truth is, I struggled at first. With the Omega thing. But I realized it didn't mean I was weak or destined for some particular job. And, once I started having sex, I realized I LIKED being an Omega. It turned me on to be fucked, to submit. And I could still do whatever I wanted. Bobby got me working on cars til I was the best mechanic in the shop. I started taking business classes at night and before I knew it, Bobby's business had doubled based on my ad buys and print work. And it turned out I liked proving people wrong about what Omega's "can do" or "should do.""

Slowly the kitchen was filling with the scent of Alpha arousal. Between Dean's talk of liking to be fucked and then his fired up Omega Power speech, Castiel was half hard in his slacks. But before they could do anything about it, a knock came from the door.

"Dean Winchester, you better not be moving out without saying goodbye to me!"

"Oh shit," said Dean.

At Cas's questioning eyebrow he explained, "My landlady, Missouri. I swear the woman is psychic."

They made their way to the door, Castiel fighting to calm his libido. Dean opened the door to find a stern looking black woman on the other side.

"Whew! Open a damn window boy! Don't want my whole house stinking like Alpha pheromones."

"Sorry Missouri. Missouri, this is my mate, Castiel. Cas, this is Missouri."

Missouri squinted at Cas who in turn tilted his head and squinted back. Dean couldn't help but stifle a chuckle.

"Nice to meet you," said Cas.

"So you are Dean's angel, huh?"

"My what?" said Dean.

"I would like to think so," said Castiel simultaneously.

Castiel turn to Dean and explained, "I am named after an angel, Dean. A pretty obscure one. Your friend must be familiar with angel lore."

"I'm nothing of the sort," snorted Missouri, "but I knew Dean would find his angel one day."

Dean and Cas both stared at her for a moment then shrugged and ushered her inside, Castiel moving to open a window as requested.

"Missouri, I swear I wasn't going to leave without saying goodbye. You know I'm grateful as hell for you helping me out with this place. But Cas has a nice place and he's my mate so..."

"I ain't mad you're leaving, boy. You should be living with your mate in a real house. I just wasn't gonna let you slink outta here."

"I wasn't -"

"Hush boy. I'm gonna get outta here before you two jump each other. I know how new mates are. Just don't be a stranger Dean Winchester."

With that, she and Dean hugged. On her way out of the door, she smiled at Cas and then she was gone.

"Well, angel, what do you say we get going? It's getting dark and I'd like your knot up my ass at least one more time before we both crash."

Dean wiggled his eyebrows, set his key on the kitchen counter, grabbed the last box and headed out to the Impala. 

The two managed to make it to Castiel's house before being overrun with hormones and even managed to get Dean's meager possessions inside. But as the scent of happy Omega filled the house and Castiel puffed with Alpha pride at pleasing his mate, the race to the bedroom was on. They hastily removed each other's clothes, barely managing to avoid tearing them, and climbed onto the bed. Dean lay back and spread his legs wantonly, playing with the plug as Castiel watched through hooded eyes.

"Fuck, Alpha. I can feel all your hot Alpha come still filling me up. I hope I never go another day without being plugged full."

With that, Dean slowly removed the plug and Castiel's eyes darkened further upon seeing the flood of come and slick follow behind. He growled and moved atop his mate.

"You like that Alpha? Like seeing all that come drip out of my hole?"

Now that Dean knew his Alpha had a dirty talk kink, he planned to use it to his advantage. He certainly saw it as his mission to keep his Alpha as turned on as possible. Of course, riling up an Alpha could be dangerous but Dean had no fears that Cas would hurt him and he enjoyed being manhandled and dominated in the bedroom so it was a win win for him.

Castiel still felt anxious about letting his Alpha truly be free but Dean certainly made it hard to contain. Dean knew all the buttons. He could turn on the submissive behavior or the dirty, kinky talk or any other arousal-inducer Castiel had and work them. Castiel had managed to maintain a thread of control during their previous sexual activities but he was not sure how long he could do so.

Sensing his mate's anxiety, Dean reached up and cupped Cas's cheek. 

"Hey, Alpha, what's wrong?"

Castiel snapped out of his inner turmoil and looked down as his Omega.

"It is nothing."

"My ass it's nothing. Come on. We've been pretty good at keeping open lines of communication here which, I gotta admit, is NOT normally my strong suit. Let's not stop now."

Castiel took a deep breath.

"I still fear losing control with you, Dean. I know you said you don't mind but I do. I would never forgive myself if I hurt you or did something you did not want."

Dean sighed and sat up slightly so he and Cas were face to face.

"Cas. I appreciate the concern. I do. But it is exactly that concern that tells me I have NOTHING to fear from you. I know you feel like your Alpha would run rampant outside your control but that's not true. It's still you. Despite what people say, you don't totally lose your mind when you give into your inner Alpha. It's sort of like being drunk. You might lose inhibitions, you might become more instinctual, more primal, but it is still you. You are a kind, careful Alpha. You will still be that deep down when you are in Alpha mode. I want you to let yourself go. Let your Alpha have me. I'm your Omega. I want to submit to you in our bed. I want you to dominate me. Just as your instincts tell you to throw me down and mate me, mine tell me to present to you and take what you give me. And I want to. I don't see it as a weakness and I'm not scared of you. Your Alpha turns me on. Let me be your good Omega. I want it."

Castiel saw the sincerity in Dean's eyes. As he watched, Dean turned underneath him and, as Castiel sat back on his heels, Dean presented in front of him. His hole glistened with slick and Castiel's come and the scent rolled over the Alpha. He felt his inner Alpha clawing to get out and, for once, he gave in. He dove into Dean's wet hole, licking all around it, slurping up the heavenly slick. Then he began to eat Dean's ass in earnest. He tongued at the loose hole, tasting Dean and himself. He lapped at the rim and his inner Alpha clawed stronger as he heard his Omega whimper and whine. 

"Fuck yes, Alpha! Eat that ass. God, you feel so fucking good. Fuck!"

His Alpha preened with the praise and, with that, Castiel released him. With a growl, one of Castiel's hands shot to Dean's hip and the other to his own rock hard cock. He leaned over and licked the Omega's ear.

"I'm going to destroy this hole, Omega. I'm am going to pound you until you are screaming my name at the top of your lungs. Then I'm gonna shove my big knot in and fill you with my seed. Do you want that Omega?"

"Hell yeah Alpha. Fuck me. Mate me. Breed my ass. Show me who I belong to."

With that, the last thread of control snapped and Castiel took a mere moment before his was slamming into Dean's ass. He immediately set a punishing pace and Dean could do nothing but hold on. He was moaning and grunting louder and louder and he loved it. His hands braced against the headboard and he pushed back slightly with every thrust. Castiel's fingers dug into his hips and Dean revealed in the thought of being marked (again) by his Alpha. 

Dean could tell by the Alpha's growing knot that he was close. At that moment, Castiel released one of his hips and pressed his hand into the top of Dean's back, holding his shoulders and chest to the bed. Dean instantly came, screaming "Alpha" over and over. Castiel used his leverage to slam into Dean a couple more times before his knot swelled completely and tied him to Dean. Through his blissfil haze, Dean could feel the come steadily pumping into him. 

Castiel rolled them onto their sides and felt the heat of his Alpha slowly recede, the red fading from his eyes. He felt Dean's breath slow against his chest. A wave of concern washed over Castiel. Had he hurt Dean? What if his Alpha had been too rough?

"That was fucking awesome," sighed Dean. 

Guess not.

"You ok, little Alpha?"

"I am fine if you are my Omega."

"I'm fucking fantastic!"

"I'm glad."

Castiel nuzzled into Dean's neck, licking at his mating mark.

"Sap," said Dean.

"For you, yes."

They relaxed in companionable silence until Cas's knot went down.

"Are you hungry my Omega?"

As if responding, Dean's stomach growled and Cas chuckled.

"I'll take that as a yes."

The two threw on some sleep pants and headed into the kitchen.

"I'm afraid I don't have much in the house at the moment."

"No worries," said Dean.

He found a box of pasta in the pantry and some olive oil and balsamic vinegar in a cabinet. He grabbed some leftover grape tomatoes and parmesan cheese from the fridge and went to work. Cas, realizing Dean had it under control, moved to the small kitchen table and watched. Dean seemed at home in the kitchen and, more importantly, he seemed at home in Castiel's house. No, their house. This was he and his mate's house now. The events of the day seemed to swirl around him. It was so much, so fast. But somehow, despite Castiel's need for order and control in so many aspects of his life, the fact that this was all so out of control, his life was so out of order with Dean, it offered him a sense of comfort. With Dean, the order didn't seem so important. With Dean, he felt safe and content even during chaos it seemed.

Lost in his own world, he snapped back to attention as Dean placed a plate of pasta in front of him with a grin. 

"I'd be worried about the thousand yard stare but you are filling up the kitchen with happy Alpha scent so I guess it's ok," Dean said with a wink.

"Yes, I'm sorry."

"Penny for your thoughts?" said Dean as he sat with his own plate across from Castiel.

Castiel paused and then said, "It has been a crazy day. So out of the norm, likely for anyone but particularly for me. I do the same thing every day, I find comfort in routine and order. Well, I did. I have been waiting to freak out over how chaotic this all has been but honestly I cannot seem to find that emotion. I think perhaps it was you I was waiting for all along. That I had replaced the comfort I needed from my mate, from you, with comfort in control and order. It is you that seems to give me that sense now. At least, today. I can't promise I will never crave that order again or that you won't find me organizing your socks at 3 a.m."

Dean smiled but he was deeply touched by what Cas had said. Dean had family he loved. He had Sammy and Bobby and Ellen and a good number of friends. But he had never been someone's comfort, never been what they had waited for their whole lives. Maybe it should have made him panic. He certainly had his moments of self doubt and even self hatred. But he had come through a lot of that and then there was Cas. Maybe it was the mate thing or the true mate thing but he realized that Cas gave him comfort too. He felt at ease, free to be himself and still embraced, appreciated. He said as much to Cas.

"I dunno man. I just, I guess you give me comfort too. I'm not an order guy like you but I have had some serious anxiety and doubt about who I am and who the world expects me to be in the past. And, really, all this should be sending my ass into a tailspin, wondering if it's too good to be true, wondering when the other shoe is going to drop. And, like you said, maybe that will rear its ugly head at some point. But I don't feel it. It doesn't seem like it is swirling somewhere in the back of my brain. I just feel at peace I guess. I dunno."

Castiel reached across the table and took Dean's hand.

"I think, Dean, that this is what it is supposed to feel like when it is right. Forget the hormones and the great sex. We bring each other comfort and peace and it sounds like that is something we have both needed."

Dean smiled and leaned across the small table to kiss his Alpha. It was just a chaste kiss, a small taste of lips. Their eyes met as they drew away from each other and they finished their meal in content silence. They cleaned their plates and put them away. Then Cas took Dean's hand and led him to their room.

As they settled into the bed after toothbrushing and face washing, they drifted towards each other until Dean's head was tucked under Cas's chin and they were curled into each other's bodies. For a long time, they just breathed together, scenting each other and sharing each other's space. It was Dean who broke the silence.

"Heaven's Gate is my dream job Cas. I want to do well there. But I want you to know that there is nothing that place can ever bring me that will be better than what it gave me today. I love you Cas."

Cas leaned back so that he could make out Dean's face in the moonlight of their bedroom.

"You have to know I feel the same Dean. I love you. In just one day, you have become my everything. I want to spend the rest of my life bringing you every happiness I possibly can."

They kissed slowly. Not the same as before. This wasn't leading to anything more. This was just enjoying each other. They explored each other's mouths until they were both drifting off, cuddled into each other's bodies.


	6. Chapter 6

Dean woke slowly but soon had a panicked moment, unsure where he was. It was only a moment before he remembered: he was mated. He was in his mate's, no their bed. He turned his head and found said mate sleeping with his head on Dean's shoulder, their legs tangled together. Dean sighed softly. How was this his life? He went from thinking he would be single forever and working on accepting that to mated and VERY sated. Dean couldn't keep his mind from wandering to all the fantastic sex yesterday. He felt lucky to have such a supportive and kind Alpha but he felt THRILLED that his supportive and kind Alpha had a huge cock and liked to fill Dean with it often, at least if yesterday was any indication of their future sex life. And Dean had a lot of time to make up for so he felt certain he could rev his Alpha up if needed. But judging by the strong scent of Alpha arousal suddenly permeating the room and the growing hard on against his thigh, his revving skills were not needed at the moment. 

Castiel had woken to the smell of leather and apple. It took his brain a second to remember that this was the scent of his Omega. And specifically, the smell of his turned on Omega. Castiel glanced up and watched as Dean became aware of his mate's condition next to him. Dean turned to face Cas, smirking.

"Well good morning, Alpha."

"Good morning, Dean. What might you have been thinking of just now?"

Cas rolled on top of the Omega and ground down against his hip. Dean gasped and began to pant.

"I was just remembering how fucking fantastic your knot felt filling me up. I'm so fucking lucky to have a big, strong, horny Alpha."

Cas's hand shot down and found his Omega's hole plugged but leaking. He nudged the plug and grinned as Dean arched his back off the bed.

"Alpha!"

"Yes my Omega?"

"Please Alpha!"

Castiel had never in his life had the opportunity to wake up next to a romantic partner. He has never woken up with "morning wood" as people said. And, now that he had done those things, he needed to be inside his mate's ass immediately. He slowly pulled the plug from his mate's hole and was pleased in a very primal sort of way when he saw both his seed from yesterday as well as slick leak freely from the puffy rim.

"I love seeing my come mark your body Omega. I love knowing I have marked you both inside and out."

Castiel gripped his rock hard dick with one hand as he reached down to kiss his panting Omega. He delved into Dean's mouth as his cock probed his mate's hole. Dean wrapped his bowed legs around Cas's body as he bottomed out. Dean moaned loudly.

"Yes Omega. Let me hear you."

That won't be a problem, thought Dean as Cas began to thrust into him. He didn't know if Cas had perfect aim or something about the size and shape of that glorious cock made it easy but his Alpha hit Dean's prostate with almost every thrust. Dean wasn't sure if he would ever be able to last more than a few minutes if this always happened. Whatever. He certainly wasn't complaining. Cas's thrust became more aggressive and he nosed at the mating mark on Dean's neck, his Alpha coming on strong. Dean decided to stoke that fire a little.

"Fuck yeah, big Alpha. Own your Omega. Show me who my Alpha is! Take what’s yours!"

A growl tore from Castiel and he began fucking Dean into the mattress. The Omega just grabbed on with both arms and legs and rode out the powerful pounding.   
Dean had never been fucked like this his entire life and he was in fucking Heaven. His Alpha's knot was swelling and catching on his rim until the Alpha's thrusts slowed and, with one last pump, the knot locked into Dean's ass and Castiel threw his head back and yelled. Dean was right there with him, screaming as he came between them and then Castiel collapsed onto Dean.

Both men took several minutes to catch their breath. Castiel worried about crushing his mate as he came back to himself but when he went to move to the side and rearrange them, Dean stopped him. They lay in silence for a minute more.

"I like your weight on me Alpha. Guess that's a plus of having a bigger than normal Omega."

"If you are not normal, Dean, then I don't know who would ever desire to be normal."

Dean blushed but met his Alpha's eyes and was taken aback by the sincerity and affection he found there.

"Sap."

Castiel rolled his eyes and leaned down to kiss his mate. He settled on his chest with a sigh.

They cuddled that way until Cas propped himself up and began to stroke his mate's face, smiling.

Dean looked into his Alpha's eyes and just let the moment wash over him.

The peace was broken by Castiel's phone chiming on the nightstand. He groaned.

"I'm sure that will be Gabriel or another of my annoying family members."

Suddenly, Dean's earlier questions popped back into his head.

"So, Cas, about your family...I told you about mine. All I know is that your brother is the CEO of Heaven's Gate. Now that I think about it, I remember reading during my interview prep that Gabriel Novak inherited the company from his parents so..."

Castiel sighed.

"Well, that is mostly true. Gabriel is the CEO of Heaven's Gate. Our father decided to retire about seven years ago and he installed Gabriel as the head of the company he built," Castiel paused. "Technically, he actually left the company to both Gabriel and I but-"

"What?! You own Heaven's Gate?! Why...what...?"

Dean tried to sit up which was pretty awkward since he was still tied with Cas. The two maneuvered so that finally Castiel was sitting cross legged with Dean in his lap.

Castiel had been afraid this information might alarm Dean. He knew from Dean's file as well as their earlier conversations that Dean came from a working class family and had worked very hard for what he had. Castiel had a slight fear that the Omega would be turned off when he found out Castiel was quite wealthy, not to mention that fact that he had just learned that his new mate was also part owner of the company where he worked.

"Dean please calm down. Yes I am part owner of Heaven's Gate but I let both my father and Gabriel know the moment they began to discuss my father's plans that I wanted nothing to do with running the company. I am not made for upper level management. I started in the mail room at Heaven's Gate as a new college graduate and insisted on working my way up. Not that my father would not have insisted I do so anyway. He believes in hard work. Anyway, I don't want the power or the notoriety that comes with running a big company. When I made my way up to working in the actual business of marketing, I found that, despite my lack of people skills, I have a knack for finding out what people want and designing ads for them. And that's what I wanted to do. Not management, not business meetings. They eventually talked me into running my own team but I think any of my team members will tell you that I do not operate as their boss. I just do some general planning and handle the administrative paperwork. Otherwise, I just want to do my work and help my people."

Dean thought about that, searching Cas's face. Cas didn't act like a stuck up rich kid. He spoke with passion about what he did and disdain about being a boss. His scent was slightly nervous but Dean couldn't sense deception in him. 

"But you still own part of the company so..."

"Yes. I do. But I live off my salary. The rest of the income from the company is invested and saved. Despite my unconventional dating history, I guess somehow I still had hope I would have a family to spend some of it on. I also give a large part of it to charities I am passionate about supporting. Dean, the only reason I care about that extra money at all is that now I will be able to fully support you and any pups we might have so you can all have everything you ever wanted."

Dean opened his mouth to inform Cas that he could support himself just fine thank you very much but Cas stopped him.

"I know you are quite able to support yourself, Dean. All this money means is that we will never have to worry about money and can send out offspring to excellent schools without having to sacrifice. Please see it as a security blanket and not a hand out. I promise I am exactly the Alpha you met yesterday despite my savings account."

Dean knew Cas was right. It would be wrong to hold his wealth against him just as it would be wrong to hold someone's poverty against them. Dean did decide to reserve judgment about the rest of the Novak family until he met them. As if reading his mind, Castiel spoke again.

"Gabriel, however does enjoy the benefits of wealth. He likes opulence and luxury but I think you will find that he has a very kind heart and open mind despite his indulgences."

"What about you mom?"

Castiel looked down at that.

"My mother. She...she also enjoyed my father's success. He swears that she was a different person when they met. She was warm and they were in love. My father is a Beta and my mother an Alpha. But when my father's small ad company grew into Heaven's Gate and they became wealthy, she changed. She became obsessed with the lifestyle it gave her. By the time I was old enough to understand, she was not that person my father had met. The woman I knew was distant and, when I presented as an Alpha, she tried to force me to meet her ideal as a strong, aggressive Alpha. I was never going to be that person and, when she saw that, she began to berate me. Said there was a "crack in my chacise." My father worked long hours and he didn't know what was really going on until finally Gabriel told him and he came home early to hear some of it himself. He told my mother to leave. I later found out that she agreed to leave us alone in exchange for a lot of money. I haven't seen her since I was 17."

During the story, Cas's knot had gone down completely and his scent was sadness and profound loneliness. His eyes were on the sheets beneath them. Dean's heart ached for his mate. He might have had it rough but clearly Cas's mother's demands and ultimate rejection had hurt the Alpha deeply. Dean wrapped his arms around Cas and held his head to Dean's mating mark. The Omega pushed as much comfort and love into his scent as he could. He hadn't had a lot of opportunity to use the Omega ability deep inside him that allowed him to comfort those he loved but he was very glad for it now. It gave him a deep sense of accomplishment when he felt the Alpha relax and his scent calm. Soon the Alpha took a deep, cleansing breath and pulled back to meet Dean's eyes. Dean reached up and cupped his face.

"I'm so sorry that happened to you, Cas. She obviously had a lot of problems. But I seem to remember a wise man telling me something like "if you aren't normal, who would want normal." Seems to work both ways. I think you are perfect, Alpha."

Castiel lunged at Dean, catching his lips. Dean laughed as they both tumbled backwards. The kissing might had led to more time in bed if Dean's stomach hadn't chosen that moment to growl very loudly.

"Sounds like I need to feed my Omega," teased Castiel.

"Yes please!"

As much as he would love another fat knot, Dean was a hungry boy. More great sex would have to wait.

The two threw on sleep pants and made their way to the kitchen. Dean found provisions for bacon and eggs and Castiel started coffee. Soon both were seated at the breakfast table tucking into their plates.

"So where is your dad these days?" asked Dean.

"He lives in a cabin about an hour away. He honestly was never cut out for the hustle and conflict of business. I think, between that and my mother, life took a lot out of him. He rarely ventures off his property. He's practically a recluse. But he seems happy so we try to let him be. I try to visit him at least once a month."

Dean sensed sadness in his Alpha.

"I'm sorry Cas."

"No, it's ok. Up until, well, yesterday, I was pretty sure I was going to end up like him. Alone. Sad."

Dean stood and walked around to the other side of the table. Cas watched him come and scooted his chair away from the table. Dean wasted no time climbing into his Alpha's lap. He nuzzled into his neck, both taking a moment to scent each other. Then Dean leaned back and met Castiel's eyes.

"You won't ever be alone again, Alpha. And I'm going to do my best to make sure you are never sad. So I guess you don't have to worry about being like your dad."

"I guess not," Castiel said softly. He could scarcely believe his luck. Dean was right. He had a mate now. He had a partner, someone to share his life with. It was not something he had ever dared to truly dream.

They gazed at each other and then slowly brought their foreheads together.

"I never thought I'd have this either, you know. Thought I'd be alone too. Just a meaningless string of one night stands to keep me warm. People who didn't really know me, didn't care."

"Dean, I don't know how any of those others left your bed but I am very glad they did. I have no experience being a mate or being someone's Alpha but I promise I will try to earn my place by your side every day."

Dean softly bumped the Alpha's head with his own.

"Sap."

They sat there, Omega straddling Alpha, kissing each other softly and smiling. It wasn't long before the kisses turned heated and the smiles turned predatory. Their tongues slipped against each other and Dean nipped at Cas's bottom lip. Castiel kissed down the Omega's neck, sucking marks along the side. Dean ground down on his Alpha's quickly hardening cock. Slick was starting to leak between Dean's cheeks and the room was filling with the smell of very aroused mates. Dean stood suddenly and, without preamble, pulled his pants off, pulled Cas's pants to his knees and climbed back up into the Alpha's lap. Castiel growled as Dean grabbed his cock and lowered himself down. 

"Omega," growled Cas.

"You like that, Alpha? You ready for me to ride your big dick? Maybe I will go slow, make you wait until you can't stand it anymore?"

"Omega," said Cas in a low voice, "do not forget that I have spent the last 30 plus years in near celibacy. Do not toy with me."

Dean smirked but when Cas grabbed his hips and fucked up into his hot channel, the smirk fell from his face and was replaced with pure ecstacy. The Omega released a deep groan and happily let himself get manhandled by his Alpha. Soon he was meeting each thrust and the mates were hurtling towards completion. Dean was panting and the wet slapping sounds of sex filled the room. 

"Ugh Dean!"

The swelling knot pulled at Dean's rim and both men moaned. 

"Yes Alpha yes!"

With Castiel's next thrust upwards, his knot caught and Dean's head fell back. The Omega released a primal scream and the Alpha beneath him almost howled his release. Dean could feel Cas pulsing inside him, releasing shot after shot of hot come.

The pair collapsed, Castiel back into his chair, Dean onto Cas’s body. Dean’s brain came back online a minute or two later and he found that he was nuzzling into the Alpha’s neck and whimpering. He slowly drew back, a blush creeping into his face. Cas chuckled beneath him.

“What?” asked Dean, still flushed.

“It is very odd how you can be embarrassed about being a little needy when you have my cock up your ass,” observed Cas.

“I am NOT needy!”

“My independant Omega, there is nothing wrong with being needy. I am just as needy for you. It doesn’t make me weak. In fact, you give me strength I didn’t know I had.” 

To emphasize his point, Castiel thrust up and both men groaned.

“Well then good because, to be honest, you make me feel needy as hell Alpha.”

They looked into each other’s eyes and something passed between them. Teasing and innuendo left Dean’s voice.

“In more ways than one…”

“I feel the same Dean.”

Dean sighed and allowed himself another whimper as he nuzzled back into Cas’s neck. For the moment, they just let themselves be surrounded by the scent of happy, content Alpha and Omega.


	7. Chapter 7

Before the couple knew it, it was Friday morning. The preceding couple of days had been a euphoric blur of sex and love and comfort, both mates settling into each other’s lives with surprising ease. Dean learned where Cas liked things to go and Cas learned that Dean made it considerably easier to let a lot of his “rules” go. He felt fairly sure that many of his routines were a construct of a soul in need of a mate to settle, to feel at ease. Now that he had Dean in his life, in his bed, he felt comfortable in his own skin for what felt like the first time. 

Dean had quickly fallen in love with the little bungelow and, while he hadn’t said anything, he was already imagining pups playing in its backyard and the swingset he would build. In the back of his mind, a part of him kept setting off alarm bells that said this amount of happiness couldn’t last, something must be wrong. But Dean refused to let that part ruin his happiness.

Dean was a little nervous about his brother’s visit that evening. He had text Sammy the address after his moose of a brother had texted him insisting he was not, in fact, joking and was going to meet his Alpha regardless of whether he wanted him to or not. 

Castiel was amused by Dean’s nervousness. And slightly concerned about what it meant.

“Are you concerned your brother will not approve of me, Dean?”

“Nah Cas. He’s gonna love you. It’s just weird, ya know. I mean, he hasn’t ever really seen this side of me. I’m his big brother. Besides my, uh, early sexual escapades, he hasn’t really seen the “Omega side” of me.”

Dean was surprised by his own admission both because he had said it out loud to Cas and also because, until that moment, he hadn’t really even admitted that much to himself. Huh.

“Your ‘Omega side’?”

“Yeah, Cas. I mean, I love being your Omega and, while I’m having some sort of honesty aneurysm, I guess I’ll also admit that I like being a little, uh, I guess submissive, with you. You make me feel safe to be needy and stuff. That’s what I mean by ‘Omega side.’ The part of me that likes being soft and cuddly and subby. God I can’t believe I’m saying this shit. But, see, this is what I mean. I never would have had a chick flick moment before you. So I guess I’m just nervous about not being the strong, take no shit big brother in front of Sammy.”

“You think he will think less of you for your ‘Omega side’?”

“Yeah I guess.”

“Dean, if we need to abstain from our normal, hmm, dynamic while your brother is here, I will understand. I must admit, I similarly am seeing a side to myself I never expected. I have never felt the pull towards typical Alpha dominance. In fact, I think you will remember that it scared me at first.”

Dean chuckled at the memory.

“But I will admit that I enjoy letting that side out with you. Though you will ALWAYS be my equal in ALL things and I will never treat you as anything less, I enjoy being your Alpha, with all that entails. However, no matter what I enjoy, I would never want to embarrass you or make you uncomfortable.”

“No babe,” said Dean, coming forward to cup Cas’s face, “I don’t want us to be different around other people. Especially family. I’m not ashamed of you or who we are or what I like. I decided the week I presented that I wasn’t ever going to let my designation rule my life and that includes fighting the urges and feelings that come with being an Omega. It is just going to be new so it might take some time to stop feeling nervous but I never want to adjust who I am with you for other people. I might be more ‘Omega’ with you but I’m also happier with you than I have ever been in my life. And part of that is feeling at complete ease with being who I truly am.”

With that, Dean kissed his Alpha, slowly and deeply. They stood there exploring each other’s mouths until Castiel pulled back and said, in the deep voice that sent shivers up Dean’s spine,   
“Get on the bed and present for me Omega.”

Fuuuuuuck, thought Dean.

He might never had climbed onto a bed faster in his life, somehow managing to shed his sleep pants along the way. He clambered to the middle of the bed presented his leaking ass for his Alpha, his shoulders pressed into the mattress. He heard a growl from behind him and felt the bed dip under the Alpha’s weight. 

Castiel sat for a moment and admired Dean’s wet, puffy entrance. Now that he had a couple of days worth of sex under his belt (lots of sex), he finally felt able to take a little time to worship his mate. He slid a hand up Dean’s cheek and felt the Omega shudder. He softly thumbed over his mate’s hole, still awe stuck at how wet he could make his mate with a simple touch or kiss. 

“So beautiful Dean,” he sighed.

“Mmmmm Alpha.”

Castiel gave into desire and leaned forward to taste his Omega’s slick from the source. Dean gasped as Castiel licked at his hole. Dean tasted just like he smelled. Like home, like heaven. And all Castiel’s. Castiel began to suck and lick at Dean’s most sensitive area. He alternated with small kitten licks and deep kisses, probing Dean’s ass with his tongue. After several minutes of having his ass thoroughly eaten, the Omega was a writhing mess.

“Alpha please!”

“What is it, my Omega?” asked Cas before diving back in between Dean’s cheeks.

“Alpha! Fuck! I need your thick cock. Please Alpha!”

“Oh is that so, Omega,” said Cas, rising back up on his knees behind Dean. He took his rock hard and leaking cock in his hand and, using his precome and Dean’s slick, wet his shaft completely.

“You like my big cock Dean? Are you happy that your Alpha has a thick, long dick to fill your little Omega hole?”

“What do you think, Alpha? Does me begging for it not answer your questions? I love your big dick, Cas. I would love you regardless but fuck am I glad you come packing some serious heat.”

Castiel began to feed his cock into Dean’s waiting body.

“Fuck yes babe. I love how your stretch me. I love how you make me feel full ever before you shove that fat knot in me.”

With that, Cas began to pound into Dean. The bed shook and slammed against the wall. Before long, Cas’s knot was expanding. His self control may have improved but after all the foreplay, well, it hadn’t improved THAT much.

Dean moaned as he felt the knot swell.

“Fuck yes Alpha. Knot my ass. I want to feel all that hot come pumping me full.”

Well, Castiel was not made of stone and so that sent him right over the edge. He thrust his knot into Dean’s channel as he bent over Dean’s body and put his mouth over the mating mark on Dean’s neck and sucked.

They both sighed as they came down from their high and turned onto their sides. Cas licked at the mating mark and Dean hummed contentedly. 

After about 10 minutes, Cas’s knot has shrunk enough to remove himself from Dean’s body and he does so with a whine. Dean reaches over to the bedside and grabs the plug. He hands it to Cas with a smirk and Cas eases it into Dean’s loosened hole. Dean smiles at the feeling of fullness and they both slide off the bed, pulling on sleep pants.

Dean almost screams when they exit the bedroom to see Gabriel sitting on the living room couch. The shorter Novak gives them the slow clap as he rises to greet them.

“Gotta say, Cassie. That was some filthy talk. Didn’t know you had it in ya! And Dean, congrats on my brother’s endowment down under. Glad it’s finally getting some use...ow!”

Cas grabs his brother by the arm and jerks him up.

“What in the world are you doing here, Gabriel? This is my home. I have told you repeatedly not to just let yourself in. That is especially true now that I am mated!”

“Oh don’t be such a prude, Cassie! It’s not like you aren’t going to be knotting that sweet ass in my boardroom within a week anyway. Don’t tell me you are going to try to avoid sex at the office?! Pfft! Good luck with-”

“No, Gabriel. Dean and I will have an active and normal sex life in and out of the bedroom but that does not mean that we do not want privacy in our home.”

“Fine. Sheesh. I’ll knock next time. So how goes the mating? Aside from the obvious,” asked Gabriel, wiggling his eyebrows.

“Mating is fucking awesome, Gabe!” said Dean, who had been watching the brothers with poorly hidden amusement. 

“Good to hear it Deano! I just wanted to come by and check up on ya. Also wanted to invite you both over for Sunday dinner. Give Deano a chance to meet the family, as it is.”

Dean was curious who Gabe meant when he said family but he decided to wait and ask Cas later. Cas gave Dean a questioning look. After a nod from Dean, he informed Gabriel that they would join him for dinner Sunday.

“Now, if you wouldn’t mind…”

“Yeah, yeah. I’ll let you get back to fucking like bunnies. Enjoy that big Novak cock, Deano. Runs in the family, spread the word!”

Dean couldn’t help but laugh as Gabe let himself out and laughed even harder when he saw how red Cas’s face was.

“Aw don’t be embarrassed, little Alpha. Be proud of that anaconda you’ve got in your pants. I sure am!”

The two made their way into the kitchen and Castiel began pulling out leftovers from the night before.

“I suppose I need to get used to people commenting on our sex life. I’m not ashamed, Dean. I just am not used to that part of my life existing, much less being commented upon.”

Dean slipped his arms around the Alpha from behind and rested his chin on his shoulder.

“Cas, babe, we don’t have to do anything or share anything you aren’t comfortable with.”

Castiel turned in Dean’s arms and slid his arms around the Omega’s waist.

“Dean, I look forward to enjoy all the aspects of our mating. That includes mating in public. In fact, I think that may well turn out to be one of my “kinks” as you say. The idea of taking you in front of everyone is very appealing to me. Having my knot in your ass so everyone can see how very “mine” you are turned me on way more than I thought it would. I just have to get used to the everyday implications of that, including my brother’s teasing.”

“Yeah I’m afraid brotherly teasing is unavoidable for both of us. But, hey, at least your brother’s teasing is about what a big cock you have!”

“Well, yes it could be worse I suppose,” conceded Castiel with a slight smirk.

The pair ate lunch and then went grocery shopping for their dinner that night. Dean reminded the Alpha that his brother would need “rabbit food” and that he should probably get “quinoa and shit.” Castiel rolled his eyes and set about getting ingredients for baked chicken with roasted vegetables and sweet potato fries. It was one of his go to meals and he hoped Dean and Sam enjoyed it.

“Dean, will you please go get a package of chicken breasts?”

“Sure thing babe,” he answered and sauntered back to the meat section.

Dean grabbed a couple of packets and turned to head to the register. When he did, he came face to face with an Alpha who was all too familiar. Alistair was one of Dean’s biggest mistakes. He had been a little too drunk one night in his late teens. He was in a bar he had no business in but, hey, he was a twink Omega with a pretty face. He had men and women buying him drinks all night. Alistair was buying the most. If Dean had been sober, he would have noticed how creepy the guy was and how he leered at Dean’s young body. Dean knew he would never let the guy take him home. He was drunk but even drunk Dean didn’t let a knot near his ass. 

When Dean got cut off by the bartender (far too late), he grabbed his coat and stumbled out of the bar, giving the guy a one fingered salute. All brash and bravado, the young Omega began shuffling to his car. 

“We can’t have you drivin’ young man,” came a drawl from behind him. 

“M’fine,” slurred Dean.

“I’ll take you home, little Omega. I’ve got a room in my house with your name on it,” Alistair was leaning over him as his back pressed into his car’s driver door.

“M’FINE! Lemme alone!”

Dean pushed but the Alpha was far bigger and stronger than he was and he easily got Dean by the wrists and held him there. He leaned in and Dean felt his hot breath on his ear. He felt his hard cock on his thigh. Suddenly, the man had both of Dean’s wrists in one hand and the other was going for Dean’s belt. Dean struggled to get away but between the alcohol and his size, he had little hope. Dean realized what was about to happen and suddenly the urge to puke was overwhelming. And so he did. Right on the asshole’s shirt. Alistair was so shocked he released Dean’s wrists.

“Fuckin’ dumb Omega bitch!” the Alpha screamed, wiping at the vomit then realizing it was now on his hand and screaming some more. If Dean had not been so terrified, he would have laughed. As it was, he turned and ran as fast as his drunk ass legs would take him back into the bar.

As he burst through the doors, he was out of breath and close to throwing up again. He stumbled to the bar and took a few deep breaths before asking the (not too happy) bartender to call him a cab. He sat in one of the booths facing the door until the cab came. Alistair never came back in and Dean learned a very valuable lesson that night about Alphas, alcohol, and walking to his car alone. It wasn’t his fault. He knew that. But it was a scary experience and not one he ever wanted to have again.

Now, here he was. Face to face with one of his most powerful nightmares. He didn’t know what Alistair really had in that room he had mentioned but it couldn’t be good. The guy put off some seriously creepy vibes. And he still did. And, even now, well past his twink years, he leered at Dean.

“Well hello, Omega. Need some help finding some meat?”

If Dean wasn’t so scared, he would have groaned at the lame line. But, as it was, he was rooted in his spot.

A few aisles over, Castiel put the last item in his basket and headed to the front to meet Dean. Suddenly, he smelled frightened Omega. HIS frightened Omega. Castiel took off in the direction of the scent and rounded an endcap to see an Alpha standing far too close to his Omega, reaching for his arm. And Dean’s face was not his normal, confident smirk but instead a mask of fear. Castiel hurtled towards them and before he knew it he had the offending Alpha by the collar and was dragging him away from Dean.

“Leave now before I kill you,” growled Castiel.

“Hey, hey friend. Didn’t know the Omega bitch was claimed. You should keep a closer eye on your property.”

“I will say it again. If you do not get out of my sight in the next 2 seconds, I will rip your arms from your body so that you can’t ever touch an Omega without their permission again.”

Something in Cas’s eyes must have shown how deadly serious he was and Alistair backed away, hands up, mumbling something about “damn progressive Alpha pussies.”

As soon as he was outside the store’s doors, Cas scrambled to Dean’s side. 

“Dean! Are you alright?!”

Dean had come back to his senses when Cas pulled Alistair away. 

“Let’s get out of here, Alpha.”

“Yes, of course Dean. I’m so sorry I wasn’t with you.”

“I’m fine Alpha. I don’t know what came over me. Normally I’d put assholes like that on the ground. But I do know if we don’t get out of here I’m gonna present for your fine Alpha ass right here in the meat section (ha!) and honestly it is too cold for that. Get me out of here.”

Castiel realized that at some point Dean’s scent had changed from fear to arousal and it was coming off him in waves.

“Oh! Yes. Ok. Let’s...um….yes let’s check out.”

The two gave “express lane” a new meaning as the clerk smirked at them.

Before they knew it, they were in the Impala and Dean was in Cas’s lap, fumbling with his belt.

“Dean-hmpt-Omega. The groceries…”

“The groceries will keep Cas. There is no way I am making it home without your knot in my ass.”

With that, Castiel took over pushing his pants down and getting his rock hard cock out and Dean reached back and opened the slit in his pants, removing the plug and setting it behind him on the dash. Soon he was sinking down onto his Alpha’s dick with a sigh. They kissed deeply as Dean rode Cas, making small gasping noises. Cas could tell Dean needed this, needed to take control. It did not take long before Castiel’s knot locked them into place and they both stilled, just breathing together.

“Dean,” said Cas cautiously after a few minutes, “are you ok?”

Dean sighed and nuzzled into Cas’s neck, breathing in his scent.

“Yeah. I...um… that guy. I know him. I mean, I don’t KNOW him but back in my, um, misspent youth, he tried something on me when I was three sheets to the wind. I fought him off, well, kind of. Anyway, I was able to get away but it was almost a bad scene. I doubt he even remembers. I think he’s just the kind of Alpha who prays on Omegas. Lot of those out there.”

Castiel growled low in his throat and his post-knot satisfied Alpha scent became tinged with anger and a hint of possessiveness. Dean chuckled.

“Don’t worry little Alpha. I’m all yours. I think you made that clear with your little display back there. Hence why we are sitting here knotted together in the parking lot.”

“Oh,” said Castiel, like that idea had not occurred to him.

“I think we have established one of my kinks. I like it when you go all possessive hulk on me. Not that I need you to protect me. But seems like I like it when you do.”

“Well let’s hope I don’t have to do it often. It is absurd that anyone thinks they can treat another person like that.”

“Well I agree but, unfortunately, Alphas like him are a dime a dozen so this likely won’t be the last time. But don’t worry. I have kicked some Alpha ass before. That guy just caught me off guard. He, uh, he is featured in some of my nightmares and I just, I couldn’t…”

“Dean, you have nothing to be ashamed of and I have no doubt you can ‘kick some Alpha ass.’ In fact, it is one of the many things I love about you.”

Dean smiled at him and slowly climbed off his knot which had deflated as they talked.

They made it back to the bungalow and spent the next couple of hours cleaning the house and prepping dinner.

“Cas, baby, Sam is not gonna care if the baseboards are clean.”

Castiel looked up from his spot on the floor, cloth in hand.

“Dean, he is your family and I need to make a good impression. He needs to know that I am a good Alpha, that I deserve you.”

“And clean baseboards say that?” Dean said, trying to keep the amusement out of his voice.

Castiel rolled his eyes and finished the baseboards as Dean laughed and went to work chopping vegetables. Castiel soon joined him and they finished prepping the meal. With everything in the oven, they took a shower, trading lazy hand jobs as they washed each other.

As they dressed, a thought struck Castiel.

“I forgot to ask. What is Sam’s designation?”

 

“Big moose is an Alpha.”

“And he’s an attorney. Is he mated?”

“Nah. He’s had a couple prospects but I think the big baby is waiting for his true mate. Like our parents.”

“And like his big brother,” said Cas, wrapping his arms around his Omega.

“Yeah,” sighed Dean, indulging in the moment until there was a knock at the door.

“Show time!”

The two men exited the bedroom and Castiel hung back as Dean opened the door.

“Sammy!”

The man, who had to be well over 6 foot with shaggy hair, wrapped Dean up in a hug. Castiel recognized him from Dean’s photo.

“Welcome bro. Sammy, this is Cas. Castiel. My Alpha.”

Sam stepped in and extended his hand to Cas, smiling warmly though Castiel smelled a note of caution in his scent. He couldn’t blame him.

“Sam. It is wonderful to finally meet you. Dean speaks so highly of you. Though he failed to mention that you were, well, not really a little brother. Welcome to our home.”

Sam laughed and shook Cas’s hand.

“Yeah he often forgets to mention that.”

Dean rolled his eyes.

“Just because you grew into a gigantor doesn’t mean you aren’t the little brother.”

“Sam, please, come in and have a seat. Can I get you something to drink?”

“A beer would be great. Thanks.”

Castiel went off to the kitchen and Dean and Sam took seats in the living room, Dean on the couch, Sam on the oversized chair next to the couch.

“Nice place,” commented Sam.

“Yeah man, I love this place already.”

As Cas came back into the room carrying three beers, Sam said, “So tell me the story. How did the happen? I mean, one minute my brother is the king of the single Omegas and the next he is mated and living the domestic life.”

“Well, Sammy, see when an Alpha and an Omega love each other…” Dean began.

“Sam, what Dean is trying to say is that it was an instant connection. We are true mates.”

“Yeah, I went in for my first day and low and behold there is my Alpha. Though he DID run away from me so…”

“He ran away?” Sam looked between them, confused.

“Sam, without getting into specifics, I am not a typical Alpha and my encounter with Dean was a first for me in many ways.”

Sam just looked more confused.

“Cas is like the opposite of a knothead Alpha, Sammy. Never felt big time attraction before, never wanted an Omega, all that.”

“What? How is that possible?” Sam did not look convinced.

“Well, he got so freaked out by getting a boner in the lobby that he ran away if that tells you anything.”

“Dean!”

“Well, you asked.”

“Not really. Anyway, ok so Cas ran away. Then?”

“Well I went to my office to compose myself and had Dean shown to the conference room. Once I had more of my wits about me, we talked.”

“You talked? From what I have heard, most true mates just, you know, right there.” Sam looked embarrassed but still curious and not completely believing that he was not being elaborately pranked.

“Well, as I said, I am not a typical Alpha. I did not wish to frighten your brother and I was certainly not going to just ‘take him’ without speaking with him first.”

“Well, I guess I appreciate that.”

“I didn’t!” chimed in Dean.

Sam rolled his eyes and motioned for them to continue.

“So we spoke and agreed we were true mates. I expressed to Dean that I would prefer to mate him in a bed and we came back here to my house.”

“Barely made it huh little Alpha?” Dean teased, “He had a lot of knotting to make up for!”

“DEAN!”

“Sammy don’t be such a prude. I swear. How are we even related?”

“Dean, if your brother does not wish to hear the details of our mating you should respect that.”

“Sorry,” said Sam, somewhat conciliatory, “it’s just that this is all so new. I mean, not Dean talking about sex. And I’ve seen plenty of the live show over the years…” Dean blushed.

“But never with an Alpha and really not with anyone for, like, a year.”

“Yes, Dean and I have spoken about his fairly recent decision to remain celibate. To be honest, we both feel that we were waiting on each other.”

“See, Sammy? Making up for lost time. And let me tell you,” Dean said, winking, “Worth the wait.”

“Well, I’m happy for you both. Never thought Dean would have an Alpha.”

“I think my family would say the same about my having an Omega,” Castiel explained, “Actually, everyone who knows me would be extremely surprised.”

As they all sat down to eat, Sam and Cas were debating some new book they had both read. Dean had tuned out but he was content to just sit back and watch the two most important people in his life get to know each other. Dean couldn’t help but smile.

“Dean?”

“What? Yeah. Sorry, must have zoned out there for a minute.”

Sam gave him a bitchface and Cas rolled his eyes.

“Sam asked if you had gotten everything moved in.”

“Oh, yeah. I mean, you know man. I didn’t have much. Missouri pulled her psychic act, knew I was moving out before I even made it in to tell her.”

“Yeah? Still freaks me out. And Cas, Dean will be, what, working with you? For you?”

“Dean is on my colleague’s team. Our department has two teams. Dean will report to Meg. However, our teams obviously work together and share space.”

“And Dean said that your brother actually owns the company?”

“What’s with the third degree Sammy?”

“Sam, Dean. Sam. Anyway, I want to know your Alpha,” Sam responded as he turned back to Cas.

“I don’t mind Dean. Yes, Sam, my brother is the CEO of Heaven’s Gate. My father left it to he and I when he retired and-”

“Wait. You own Heaven’s Gate?” Sam said, incredulous.

“Technically, yes I am a part owner along with Gabriel. However, I want nothing to do with being a corporate officer and therefore spend my time where I enjoy myself which is small business marketing.”

“Wow. Nice, Dean.”

“Dude I had no idea until after we had already mated.”

 

“Well, Cas, welcome to the family. I hope Dean doesn’t drive you crazy. I’ll make sure to leave you my number so when you are ready to kill him, you can call me and I will tell you how I coped with living with him for 30 plus years.”

“Hey, bitch, I’m a fuckin’ delight!”

“Sure you are jerk.”

“Sam, while I would appreciate your number I am sure that the reverse with actually be true. Dean will surely be ready to kill me first.”

“Nah, Alpha,” Dean purred, scooting his chair over to nuzzle into Cas’s neck. “I’d put up with a lot for that knot.”

“Dean, your brother has made it clear that he is not interested in hearing or seeing anything about our sex life. Let’s respect his wishes.”

“No, Cas, it’s ok. I’m really not a prude. I guess I was just so caught off guard with Dean’s behavior at first. But I can see that this is for real and he isn’t drugged or possessed,” Sam chuckled. “Don’t worry about it.”

“Great Sammy! I’d hate to have to get rid of you every time I want to touch my Alpha ‘cause, well, I might never see you!”

Cas laughed and kissed Dean’s cheek.

“I’ll clear the table and clean up. You two catch up,” Cas insisted and wouldn’t hear any offers of help from both Sam and Dean.

Eventually the brothers gave up and Cas shooed them into the living room. Dean turned on the TV and sipped his beer.

“So what’s it like man? Being mated? I can’t believe it! Cas seems good for you. Don’t know if I’ve ever seen you this relaxed or this happy.”

“I’d love to play it cool Sammy but honestly it’s fucking fantastic. I mean, weird yeah just because I was alone so long. But Cas is so great. He’s totally supportive of what I want to do. In fact, he had a hand in hiring me though he was not involved in my interview process. Good thing or I would have never made it through without hanging from his knot. And the sex is the best I’ve ever had Sam. Turns out, it is true what people say about sex with someone you love being better than random hook ups.”

“Gotta say, never thought I would hear any of that out of your mouth!”

“Right?! But it’s true man. And he’s so new to the sex thing that this is like a big adventure to him. And, let me tell you, I love helping him along. He’s a natural.”

“I really am so happy for you. Wish Mom and Dad could have met him.”

Dean looked down at his hands and murmured “Me too.”

“Hey, has he met Bobby yet? Or Ellen? Or Charlie? Has he met anyone?”

“Not yet Sammy. We’ve been kind of busy. Only reason we have seen anyone in either of our families is because you insisted on dinner and his brother keeps letting himself in!”

“Well, you better call them. Bobby called me last night wondering if I had heard how your first few days went. Think he is expecting a call from you. I didn’t mention it to him but you need to call him.”

“Yeah. You’re right. I’ll make some calls in the morning, maybe swing by Bobby’s place so he and Ellen can meet him.”

“Do that.”

“Do what?” asked Cas, entering the room as he dried his hands on a towel.

“Need to call and let the rest of my family know I’ve got a mate.”

“Who?”

 

“Oh. Bobby, I told you about him. His wife Ellen, she is like my second mom. And my best friend Charlie. She lives about an hour away. She’s gonna freak. I’m gonna called them tomorrow.”

“That’s great Dean. I suppose I should also inform my friends. I will call Balthazar tomorrow. Meg already knows, obviously, and-”

“You’ll call who now?”

“My friend Balthazar. Actually, I’m sure he knows too. He was in the lobby when-”

“Hold up. Balthazar as in helped you explore your sexuality Balthazar?”

Jealousy and possessiveness seeped into Dean’s scent and Cas can’t help but laugh.

“Dean, did you miss the part where I had to take drugs to achieve erection and never achieved orgasm? Considering how many of each I have achieved with you, I find your jealousy adorable but absurd.”

Sam was watching this like a tennis match and he had so many questions but he didn’t dare ask.

“Well...ok. Ok. Fair point. But. Ok. Fine.”

Castiel fought down more laughter. 

“We actually saw him on our way out of the lobby. With Hannah.”

“The dude fucking the front desk girl? The Brit in the v-neck. Cas.”

“So, Dean, if I were to meet your past sexual partners, they would all be up to your obviously high standards?”

Sam snorted loudly.

“Shut up Sammy. Fine. Call him. But I don’t have to like him.”

Dean knew he was being a petulant child and he knew he had NO room to talk but he honestly hated the idea of anyone else’s hands touching his Alpha. Ever. And he just couldn’t hide it. Sue him.

“That’s fine, Dean. He is a good friend so I hope you will give him a chance.”

Dean continued to scowl as Cas chuckled.

“Well, sounds like you two have some meet and greets. This should be fun. Can I watch?”

Both men gave Sam a look and he just smirked. 

“I look forward to meeting your family, Dean,” as he turned back to his mate, “and perhaps one day we can travel out to see my father.”

Dean’s gaze softened and he smiled at Cas.

“Yeah, babe. I’d like that.”

The two smiled at each other and slowly heat entered their gaze. The rooms began to fill with the scent of arousal. Sam cleared his throat.

“It’s getting late so I am gonna get going guys.”

Dean tore his eyes away from his Alpha and tried to focus for a moment. Dean didn’t want to run his little brother off.

“Hey, Sammy. Uh. Sorry. You want another beer?”

“Nah man. A group of us are meeting up in the morning to run. Plus, you guys are new mates. I’m surprised you’ve made it this long.”

“Sam, I have so enjoyed meeting you. I certainly don’t want to make you uncomfortable. However, I must admit that I plan to knot your brother soon.”

Dean couldn’t help it. He burst out laughing.

“Um, yeah, Sammy. Cas doesn’t have much of a filter.”

“It’s cool man,” Sam said, laughing. “I get it. Honesty is good, Cas. Welcome to the family. You’ve made my brother here happier than I’ve ever seen him so you just keep being you.”

Sam slapped Cas on the back and Cas smiled. The mates showed him to the door.

“I’ll call you soon Sammy. Good to see you bro.”

Sam hugged Dean and then hugged Cas as well. 

“Night, guys. Congrats again.”

Cas and Dean shut the door and held hands on their way to the bedroom.


	8. Chapter 8

The next morning, Castiel arose before Dean. The Omega was sleeping soundly, his legs tangled in Castiel’s and his face fitted into his neck. Castiel maneuvered out from under his mate, managing not to wake him. Dean snuffled a little and hugged his pillow as Castiel slipped on his sleep pants and eased out of the room.

Castiel pulled out provisions for making breakfast and started the coffee brewing. He knew Dean needed his coffee in the morning and they both needed to replenish their reserved after more vigorous sex the night before. As he worked, Castiel reflected with nothing short of awe at how his life had changed in just a few short days. His body was sore from pounding into the body of his partner when only days ago he was, for all intents and purposes, a virgin. His house was now home to all sorts of movies, classic rock records, and car magazines when days ago it was orderly and peaceful but in a lonely sort of way. His home now felt more lived in than it ever had and he felt more at home there now even though he had lived there for years.

And this was all because of Dean. Dean, who had thrown his life into upheaval and who he now knew he could never live without. Last night, as he lay behind Dean, knot snug inside his mate’s body, he marveled at how calm and at peace he felt. He was sweaty and sore and tired and he had never felt so alive. Even if Dean was not his true mate, he would still be a revelation, a force of nature in Castiel’s life.

Castiel was smiling as he scrambled eggs. He doubted he had smiled as much in two years as he had since he met Dean. That reminded him that he needed to make some calls, as Sam had suggested the day before. He still hadn’t heard Dean stir so he removed the eggs from the heat, set the bacon aside to drain, and stepped outside onto the small back porch. 

“Well, well, well Cassie. Darling, please tell me these delicious rumors are true.”

“Hello Balthazar. What rumors?”

“That you absconded with your newest employee and have yet to be seen again. Some theorize that you have him locked in a secret sex dungeon somewhere but I quickly put those to bed.”

“Balthazar, I hope you didn’t make the situation worse.”

“Of course not Cassie dear. Now spill.”

“I met my true mate. He is a new employee at Heaven’s Gate though I did not ‘abscond’ with him. His name is Dean.”

“And by true mate you mean, you and he...mated?”

“Yes. Dean and I have had intercourse many times and I have knotted him each time.”

Balthazar, being used to Castiel’s blunt manner, wasn’t phased by the directness but was floored by this news.

“I...wow. Well, congrats my dear. I suppose you did just need to find the right person. Bravo.”

Castiel knew his friend, better than anyone, would understand how truly momentous this was. 

“I finally understand what you and the rest of the world has been on about. It is truly wonderful.”

 

Balthazar laughed.

“Yes, Cassie. I suppose feeling sexual attraction for the first time at your age would be wonderful indeed. Tell me, dear, is young Dean aware of just how new this all is to you? I can’t imagine he has had the same chaste history as yourself.”

“Dean is fully aware that he is, for the most part, my first experience with sexual attraction. We are, hmm, enjoying exploring new territory together.”

Balthazar laughed heartily at that.

“Oh, I am sure dear Cassie. This is quite the turn of events. The office is atwitter. Meg is typically stone faced but Becky is eating it up. I believe her exact words were ‘It was like a fairy tale. There were basically hearts coming out of their eyes!’”

Castiel groaned and drew his hand down his face. 

“Balthazar, please do not perpetuate this gossip. It is no one’s business-”

Castiel heard a growl from behind him and turned to see, through the screen door, Dean standing in the doorway of the kitchen glaring.

“Balthazar?” he asked through clenched teeth. 

Castiel covered the speaker, opened the door into the house, and gave Dean the eye.

“Dean, we have discussed this. There is nothing to be jealous of.”

Dean didn’t seem placated but he did stay silent and move to the counter to make a plate of food.

Leaving the door open and uncovering the receiver, Castiel said, “I apologize Balthazar. Now, as I was saying - “

“Was that your mate my dear? I can hardly wait to meet the boy.”

“Um, yes. Well, I’m sure that will happen at some point soon Balthazar. In the meantime, please try to calm the gossip.”

“I will do my best Cassie but it is quite juicy and we haven’t had a good bit of gossip in a while. You might want to consider putting out an announcement of some sort. That might calm the rampant speculation.”

“Yes. Alright. I will consider that. I will speak with you later.”

“Bye dear.”

Castiel hung up the phone and walked back into the house.

“Are you over your little show of jealousy?”

Dean looked up from his plate and raised an eyebrow at Cas.

“Dunno. I mean, I know what you are saying is true and I know I have no room to talk but every time I think about the fact that he touched you, that he knows how you look naked, I just see red.”

Castiel rounded the corner of the table and sat next to Dean. 

“I know what you mean. The thought of anyone else touching you makes me want to tear them limb from limb. But let’s agree that we will work on suppressing that urge because we trust and respect each other. I don’t know about your prior involvements but Balthazar is my close friend and I would very much like you to meet him and be able to spend time with both of you together.”

Dean saw the sincerity in Cas’s face and instantly felt guilty for worrying his mate over something so selfish.

“Of course, Alpha. I’m sure it’s just the new mate hormones talking. I’ll reign it in.”  
The two men kissed sweetly for a moment and then Castiel got up to fix himself a plate.

“Apparently we are the talk of Heaven’s Gate. I don’t think it would be a bad idea for Gabriel or I to put out an announcement of our mating. It might stop the gossip. Would you be comfortable with that?”

Dean hadn’t really given much thought to the impact of their sudden and public first meeting at Heaven’s Gate or its impact on their workplace since that day. He felt a moment of panic about his reputation and his ability to be taken seriously.

Castiel could smell his mate’s sudden anxiety and took his hand.

“Dean, we don’t have to put out anything if you are not comfortable. But...I know you have expressed the desire not to hide our relationship and I agree. So, when we return to work, we will be out in the open.”

“Yeah Cas. I know. And, don’t get me wrong, I’m happy to claim you and show you off. Hell, I’m happy to ride your cock for the world to see. I guess I was just thinking about how hard I’ve had to work to be taken seriously in business as an Omega. I just got a little worried that this will really be the first most people there hear about me, that I mated the owner as soon as I walked in the front door. I don’t normally care what people thing but, to be honest, I know what I would be thinking if I heard that...”

“Dean, I’ve seen your work. Anyone foolish enough to make assumptions based on our mating will soon be eating crow. I’m sorry you have to do anything extra just because you are an Omega but I assure you that, for the most part, Heaven’s Gate is a very progressive place and, even if it were not, you are much more than just your designation and your work will do your talking for you very soon.”

Dean looked into his mate’s eyes for another moment and then, with a wink, slid under the table. The next thing Cas knew, hands were working his sleep pants down and working his cock to hardness. 

“What are you doing, my Omega?”

“Showing my Alpha how awesome I think he is.”

“Dean you do not need to-oooohhhh!”

Dean sucked the now firm head of Cas’s erection into his mouth, licking at the slit.

Castiel leaned back in his chair and enjoyed as Dean worked him over. His hand slid off the table and into Dean’s short hair. Dean hummed his approval and proceeded to work on taking all of his Alpha’s cock into his mouth. He couldn’t quite manage but the part he didn’t swallow was soon covered by his hand as he sucked and licked his way up and down Cas’s heavy shaft. 

Castiel was moaning. Loudly. Dean’s mouth was magic and his hand was messaging Castiel’s swelling knot. He ventured a glance down his body and the sight almost made him come right there. His beautiful mate, pink lips stretched around his dick, face focused on his task. As if feeling Cas’s eyes on him, Dean glanced up and, as much as could be managed with a mouthful of Castiel, smirked. 

Dean loved the feel of his Alpha, heavy on his tongue. His taste was intoxicating and Dean wondered briefly how Cas felt about cock warming. The thought of sitting for hours with his Alpha’s cock in his mouth was doing things to Dean. He was already extremely wet, leaking slick down his thighs. He doubled his efforts on his Alpha’s cock, hearing louder and louder moans from above. Dean reached over and found Cas’s other hand and placed it on the back of his head. He heard Cas suck in a quick breath and felt the dick in his mouth jerk. Hmm so Cas liked that? Dean slid up the shaft and met Cas’s eyes.

“You wanna fuck my face little Alpha? Wanna use my mouth to get off? Shoot your load down my throat? Or maybe all over my face? Hmm?”

Castiel growled, eyes growing impossibly darker. His fingers flexed in Dean’s short hair. His hips gave an shallow, experimental thrust into Dean’s mouth. Dean hummed and Cas’s grip tightened. He remembered Dean’s encouragement to let his Alpha out a little and so he tried, though he still held back out of fear that he would hurt his mate.

But Dean’s mouth was heaven and Cas’s Alpha had been restrained for too long to allow for much restraint once he felt how wonderful it was to fuck into that hot, wet mouth. Dean continued purring and reached up a hand to caress Cas’s heavy balls. 

“Fuck, Dean. Your mouth..uhg!” Castiel punctuated his garbled sentence with a harder thrust, tapping the back of Dean’s throat. The Omega just groaned and swallowed around his head. Castiel gasped and it was only a few more hard thrusts before he was coming down Dean’s throat. He managed to pull back in time to avoid locking his knot behind Dean’s teeth but just barely. Dean swallowed his come down eagerly and kept his mouth around the head, suckling at the tip as he milked Cas’s engorged knot. Alpha orgasms were long, ensuring maximum possible impregnation. With Dean massaging and sucking, Castiel continued to pump spurts of come for several more minutes. He looked down at the Omega and saw him gazing back, eyes glazed and pupils blown. 

“Hmmmm. You love this Omega, don’t you? You like having my big Alpha dick in your mouth, suckling out my seed?”

Dean whimpered around the swollen head of Cas’s cock, nodding his head slightly. He could almost get off on pleasuring his Alpha alone. Almost. Dean reached the hand not massaging Cas’s knot down to his own crotch which was soaked.

“Oh my needy little Omega. Yes, make yourself come while sucking my cock.”

Dean needed no more encouragement. He reached his hand down, pressing his erection against his palm as his fingers made their way to his hole. He circled his rim and, with two fingers buried inside himself, quickly came still lapping at Cas’s slit for the last drops of his release. When they were both dry, Dean reluctantly released Cas from his lips and rested his forehead against his Alpha’s thigh. 

After both of their breathing has slowed, Dean lifted his head and, making eye contact with Castiel again, nuzzled against his softening cock. Cas hissed and swatted at him playfully.

“Insatiable Omega! Some of us need a little time.”

“Oh don’t worry Cas. I ain’t quite ready for round two either. Doesn’t mean I can’t appreciate what’s right in front of my face,” Dean smirked.

“I’m glad you like it,” Castiel said shyly which caused Dean to roll his eyes.

“First of all, you are NOT allowed to look so adorably shy after fucking my face and, two, hell yes I like it! How I got lucky enough to have a mate who is sweet, smart, great in bed, AND is rocking a monster cock, I will never know!”

Castiel blushed despite Dean’s warning and Dean playfully nipped at his hip, causing Cas to scoot back and push Dean away lightly.

“Ok Omega!”

Dean just smirked and stood, winking at his adorable mate as he went.

The two finished breakfast (though Dean joked that he had already had his protein) and stood at the sink rinsing plates and placing them in the dishwasher, 

“So about this announcement thing...I think we should do it.”

Castiel looked at Dean.

“Really? Dean, please don’t feel obligated. The truth is, I could care less what anyone else thinks.”

“Nah Cas. I’d rather nip it all in the bud. That way, when we get back, everyone will already know that we are true mates and that we are mated, etc. Save on all the questions!”

Cas eyed Dean for a moment, scenting him subtly, making sure he wasn’t just trying to appease Castiel. Satisfied, he agreed and offered to call Gabriel.

“Howdy Cassie! How’s it hanging? Surprised you took time out of knotting your pretty new mate to call me.”

“Yes, well. I did. I want you to put out a company wide announcement of Dean and I’s mating. I will send you a draft this morning.”

“Oooo official! I like it. No more ‘It’s complicated’ huh?”

“I’m sure I have no idea what you are talking about but, yes, we would like an official announcement. It is my understanding that we are the subject of rumors and we would like to end any future speculation before we return to work.”

“You ain’t kidding about the rumor mill brother. Someone asked me if it was true you had a sex dungeon that you had drug Dean off to. I pulled a muscle laughing.”

Castiel rolled his eyes as Dean mouthed ‘sex dungeon?!” at him.

“Gabriel, please put the rumors to rest. I will get you wording for the announcement soon.”

With that, Castiel hung up before he could hear any more. This was a new experience for him, this being whispered about and speculated about. He didn’t think he liked it and he decided he would be glad when it was over. Kissing Dean before he could inquire further about the sex dungeon, he moved to his laptop in the living room and began to compose an announcement. When he was finished, he showed it to Dean.

“I like it,” said Dean once he had looked it over. “Short and sweet.”

“Heaven’s Gate is pleased to announce that Vice President of Specialized Projects Castiel Novak and the newest member of the Heaven’s Gate Specialized team, Dean Winchester, have recently discovered they are True Mates and mated. The couple has taken some time off to celebrate their new mating and will return to Heaven’s Gate soon. Please join me in congratulating the happy couple and wishing them the best of luck for the future.”

Castiel hit send and sighed. He hoped this was the last he had to worry about this gossip nonsense.


	9. Chapter 9

Dean knew he needed to talk to his family. He wasn’t really nervous per se. He just knew what a shock it would be so he prepared himself as he pressed Bobby’s name on his phone screen. Cas was starting laundry and insisted Dean take this time to speak with his family and friends about their mating.

“Wondering when you’d get around to calling me, boy.”

“Yeah sorry Bobby. Things kinda went sideways in a hurry.”

“Whatta mean ‘sideways’?” Bobby’s tone turning concerned.

“Nothing bad. I just...um...well Iranintomytruemateinthelobby.”

“What? Slow down ya idjit.”

“My True Mate. He works at Heaven’s Gate. I ran into him my first day, first minute there really and we have been on mate leave ever since.”

Bobby was silent for a moment and then Dean heard him snort.

“Well I’ll be damned. And who is this Alpha?”

“His name’s Cas Novak. He is a VP in my division. He...uh...he actually owns part of the company.”

Bobby whistled.

“Cas Novak huh? Gabe Novak’s his brother I’m guessing?”

“Yeah.”

“Well I know a bit about the brother but can’t say I know much about this Cas. He a good man, Dean? A good Alpha? You haven’t gotten yourself wrapped up in anything bad?”

“No Bobby he’s great. Loves my work and totally supports me. Lives in this great little house. I’ve already moved in actually.”

Bobby chuckled. The spent a few more minutes catching up and Dean promised to bring Cas to the shop the next weekend. After hanging up, he decided to call Charlie. He figured he would take Cas to the Roadhouse and he could meet Ellen and the rest there.

“Sup bitch! How’d the first week at your big fancy job go?”

Dean loved Charlie. She was his best friend apart from his brother.  
“Well, it was pretty epic but not really related to the job thing.”

“Huh?”

“Well, met my True Mate pretty much as I walked in the door and we have been fucking like bunnies at his place, our place, ever since.”

“What?! Dean Winchester, are you messing with me?”

“Nope. His name is Cas and he’s fucking awesome.”

“Holy shit! You’re mated? Tell me all about it!”

Dean proceeded to fill her in on the details and cracks up when she yells “Finally!” Charlie had been his sounding board for a lot of his struggles the previous year. He loved Sam but sometime he just couldn’t take the puppy-dog-face, “but how do you feeeeel Dean” stuff. Charlie took no shit and gave it to him straight.

“I can’t believe you started your dream job and found your True Mate in the same day. Damn Winchester. Guess that celibacy paid off!”

“In spades, my friend.”

“And he’s loaded too? How does he feel about pups?”

Charlie was one of the few who knew how much he craved a family and pups. 

“He wants em, Char. Just like I do. He has this great little bungalow and I can already picture it. But he’s cool with waiting until I get settled into the job before we start trying. He’s fucking perfect.”

“Damn. Are you sure he’s real?”

“I know, right? Anyway, Char, I gotta go. Ya know, newly mated. Maybe you can come for a visit soon so you can meet him?”

“Hell yeah. I’m in. Text me when you two finish fucking like bunnies. I’ve seen way more of your naked ass than I really ever want to.”

“You love it. Don’t lie.”

“Whatever bitch. See ya!”

Dean went to find his mate and found him folding Dean’s panties and grinning as he placed them in a drawer in the bedroom. 

“Uh, enjoying the laundry Alpha?”

Castiel blushed but raised a defiant eyebrow at the Omega.

“Dean, I think I have already shown you how much I like the idea of you in panties.”

Dean, thinking of the show they had given the customers at the Omega store, smirks.

“Yeah I suppose you have Alpha.”

Castiel slid the drawer closed and stepped into Dean’s space, slipping a hand around his waist.

“How did your phone calls go?”

“Great! Charlie and Bobby can’t wait to meet you. I was thinking maybe tonight we could head to the Roadhouse. My friend Ellen owns it. She’s like a second mom to me and a bunch of my friends work there too. I figured we could go and just sort of announce our mating.”

Castiel raised an eyebrow.

“Not like that, dirty Alpha! Well...maybe like that… Won’t be anything they haven’t seen before…”

Castiel paused. He knew Dean was being playful but it reminded him of something that they needed to talk about.

“Dean, you know I don’t judge you for your past. But I need to know if we will be running into any past sexual or romantic partners of yours when we are out at the Roadhouse. You have encouraged me to let my ‘Alpha side’ out and, while enjoyable during sex, I am afraid of what else that could entail. I mean, I almost attacked my brother for looking at you too long.”

Dean couldn’t help but chuckle but he also took the Alpha’s concerns seriously. He had seen Alpha’s lose it and, even though it was difficult to imagine his sweet, mild mannered Alpha going all knothead, he knew this was all new to Cas and his emotions could be more than he was ready for. Dean didn’t want any blood on his hands, even if the idea of seeing his Alpha fight over him was kinda hot.

“I dunno Cas, to be honest. I wish I could promise you that we wouldn’t run into an old flame of mine. I can promise that I haven’t messed around with any of the friends that you will meet. I make a point not to shit where I eat if you know what I mean.”  
Castiel raised an eyebrow.

“I mean, usually. You know you’re an exception! Listen, I feel like eventually it’s gonna happen. I’m sorry, Alpha. I know this is all new to you but I promise I will try to help you out with the Alpha anger as much as I can and give you whatever warning I can. But I think we should just see this as an inevitable and try to prepare for it as best we can.”

Dean felt honestly ashamed of his sexual past for maybe the first time in his life. He couldn’t help regretting that his formerly slutty ways were now causing his mate stress. 

Castiel could scent a hint of shame and reached for his mate’s face, which had turned downward in his regret.

“Omega, I am not upset with you. I do not harbor any anger or disrespect for you because you had an active love life before me. I just know that, now that you are my mate, I feel possessive towards you and I fear that that feeling could result in some aggression towards anyone who has touched you before. That is almost an unique an emotion to me as my love for you. I want us to talk about it and be prepared to avoid a bad situation. That is all.”

Dean whimpered and leaned into his Alpha’s touch. 

“I wish no one had ever touched me but you, Alpha. I should have waited.”

Castiel chuckled. 

“Dean, don’t be ridiculous. You had no idea I even existed. And those experiences were right for you at the time. And now we have found each other. I do not regret your past. You should not either.”

Dean couldn’t seem to stop whimpering and nuzzled into his mate’s neck. Something inside him warmed and rolled over, hearing his Alpha accept him. Even though Dean had long ago given up on fighting his Omega instincts, this was a new one. It was not only submission but a need to submit wholly to one person, to his mate. 

Between the whimpering, the nuzzling, and the sudden overwhelming scent of slick leaking from his Omega, Castiel’s Alpha was very awake. Just as Dean was feeling a new level of desire to submit, thoughts of others with Dean had Castiel feeling a reciprocal need to dominate. He found himself growling lowly and sliding his fingers into Dean’s short hair. He pulled, baring his mate’s neck to his mouth and grazing his mark with his teeth. His other hand was slipping down his mate’s body and pushing his pants down. The smell of his mate’s arousal only go stronger and, as his teeth moved up to nip at his mate’s ear lobe, he whispered, “Present for me, Omega.”

Dean had never heard himself make the noise he made next but he was in the middle of their bed in no time, ass up and face between his forearms. His knees were spread and his thighs were soaked with slick. He felt the bed dip and then his mate’s warm hand was there, rubbing his hip as he lined up. 

“My Omega,” Cas cooed. “You present so beautifully. You are perfect like this. Open and wanting and whimpering for my knot. I’m going to feed you my dick now, Omega. Fuck. God you take cock so well. Stretching to take me like you were made to do. Yes Dean. You were made for me.”

Castiel’s hips made contact with Dean’s cheeks as he bottomed out in Dean’s ass. He took a second to breath and rub his mate’s hip then began with shallow thrusts into his mate. 

“Yes Dean. Fuck. Take my cock. You feel amazing. So wet and dripping. You love this don’t you my love? Love being full of your Alpha’s big cock.”

“Yes, fuck! Alpha! Fuck me. Take me, Alpha.”

The last thread leashing Castiel’s Alpha snapped and began to pound into his Omega. The headboard was slamming into the wall and his Omega was alternating between grunting as Cas’s hips smacked into his ass and whining when he withdrew before diving back. 

Castiel was gripping Dean’s hips so tightly his fingers were sure to be bruised into his mate’s skin. The wet sounds of his cock sliding through the slick of Dean’s hole filled the room. 

“Uh...Omega...yes, take my cock...fuck yes! Fuck! Feel that baby? I’m going to knot your ass. Ug. About to pump your tight ass full of come. You..hng..feel that Omega?”

“Guh...yes Alpha! Knot me! Breed my ass!”

That pushed Cas right over the edge. His knot swelled and caught on Dean’s rim. Dean howled and came across the sheets before completely collapsing into the mattress. Cas followed him down as his seed exploded into the Omega beneath him. He continued to rut into Dean’s pliant body as his cock continued to empty inside him. Dean was making small, soft, contented noises into the comforter. 

It took a moment for Castiel to come back to himself and realize he was laying completely atop his mate. He found a last piece of energy and moved the two of them to their sides. He hooked his chin over his mate’s shoulder and asked softly, “Are you ok, beloved?”

Dean was on the edge of sleep but smiled at the soft voice of the Alpha who, moments ago, had just literally pounded him into the mattress.

“I’m fucking fantastic Cas.”

With matching sated sighs, the two slipped into sleep, nestled with each other. 

Castiel stirred first. The light outside was soft and he glanced at the clock by the bed to see it was late afternoon. He couldn’t remember a time he had napped midday before he met Dean. But now he couldn’t think of a place he would rather be than snuggled warm into the body of his mate.

Dean stirred not long after and hummed contentedly. 

“Cas?”

“Yes, Dean?”

“I love you.”

Castiel beamed and rearranged them so that he could see his mate’s face. Dean was smiling in a soft way Castiel had never seen but wanted to see a million more times. 

“Oh Dean. I love you too. I’ve known you only days but I cannot imagine my life without you.”

“Sap,” said Dean but he pulled the Alpha down and nuzzled into his neck.

“Hey, we gotta get showered so we can get to the Roadhouse. I mean, if you still want to meet everyone?”

“Of course Dean. Let’s go.”


	10. Chapter 10

Dean pulled the Impala into the gravel lot of the bar. He loved this place. It was a second home for him during good times and an oasis during rough ones. After the deaths of his parents, Ellen had always been a comforting presence. Not that she was warm and cuddly. She was tough as nails and, honestly, a little scary. But she had been a friend of his parents and Dean knew, under the rough edges, was a heart of gold. She was a Beta whose Alpha husband had died when Ellen’s daughter Jo was just a child. She had opened up the bar not long after as a way to pay some bills and, though never a ‘hot spot,’ it had its share of regulars and it had kept she and Jo in their home all these years. 

Ellen had a habit of picking up strays but nobody got a free ride. Even Jo worked for her share of the rent when she wasn’t in school at the local community college’s welding program. In addition to Ellen and Jo, the Roadhouse crew included Ash, who was a computer genius with a mullet straight out of the eighties, Benny, who cooked in the back and kept customers coming back for his Louisiana-inspired fair, and Kevin, who escaped his Tiger Mom on the weekends by bussing tables. They were a ragtag crew but they were some of Dean’s favorite people.

So then why was he so nervous?! He knew his Alpha could smell it in the small confines of the car but he just watched Dean as he took a deep breath.

“I’m just...I don’t know what my problem is honestly. I mean, these people have accepted me through a lot worse than finding an awesome Alpha and mating.”

“Dean,” ventured Cas carefully, “do you think it is possible that you have similar hesitations as you had with Sam? You feel different with me and you are nervous about showing that side to your friends?”

Dean blew out a long breath and gazed at the neon sign outside the bar.

“Yeah. Yeah. It’s dumb. I’m not ashamed of who I am with you. I’ve always tried to own my Omega traits and accept them. It’s not always easy but I think I’ve really been ok with myself for a long time. And now I’m even happier, even more ok than ever.”

“I’m so glad Dean. But this is still new. And, truthfully, a different level, if you will, of Omega-ness than you have ever embraced before. It is perfectly understandable that you feel apprehensive. I renew my offer to curb our, um, displays and leanings tonight if it would ease your mind. It shouldn’t be too hard for me since a non-sexual, non-aggressive Alpha is who I was my whole life before I met you.”

“No Cas. No. I mean, even if I wanted to try to, I couldn’t and I doubt it would be easy for you either. But I don’t want us to try. If I want to be cuddled into your side, I want to be able to do that wherever we are. If I want to sit on your cock, then I want to be able to do that. We are mates. I want everything that comes with that and I don’t want to try to hide it from my friends and family. I’ll get over it.”

Dean leaned over and kissed Cas’s cheek.

“But it means a lot that you offered, Alpha. I love you. Let’s go meet the crew.”

“Ok Dean. I love you too.”

The two walked hand and hand through the door and were met by a small but decent crowd. Classic rock played on the jukebox and several people were bellied up to the bar, ordering from a young blonde woman. Cas immediately decided that this was exactly the kind of place he could see his Omega making a second home.

“Dean!”

The blonde behind the bar was raising her hand and waving. Dean waved back and the couple made their way across the floor. 

“What’s up Joanna Beth?”

“Dammit Dean. Don’t call me that. Who are you? My mother?”

“And what’s so wrong with that, huh?” 

The voice came from behind the pair and they turned to see an older woman standing with a dish towel in her hand and wearing a small smile.

“Heya Ellen.”

“Dean, my boy. Glad you could grace us with your presence.” She stared pointedly at Dean’s hand laced with Cas’s and then back up to Dean.

“Oh, uh, yeah. So, um, Ellen, Jo, this is Cas, my Alpha.”

A crash came from the bar behind them and Ellen, usually unflappable, was silent, mouth slightly open. Castiel decided to break the silence and offered his hand.

“Castiel Novak, ma'am. Dean has told me so many wonderful things about you.”

A snort came from behind them but Ellen seemed to snap back into the land of the living and took Cas’s hand. 

“Nice to meet ya. Can’t say I’ve heard much of anything about you, I must admit.” 

That came with an glare at Dean.

“Whoa whoa. Wasn’t anything to tell til a few days ago. I met Cas the day I started at Heaven’s Gate. He’s my True Mate. We’ve been holed up in his, our, house since then on mate leave.”

Ellen’s eyebrows raised but her smile broadened.

“Well, I’ll be damned.”

“No shit? True Mates? For real?” said Jo from the bar. The couple turned back to her and Dean said, “Yeah I couldn’t believe it either but one whiff and I was done for. Cas too.” Dean bumped his mate’s shoulder and they smiled at each other.

Jo whistled.

“Benny! Kevin! Get out here!”

“Jo, cher, I’ve got like one minute. What’s all the noise?”

Castiel watched as a large bearded man emerged from the swinging door to the kitchen followed closely by a small Asian kid in an apron.

“Benny, Kevin, this is my Alpha, Cas. He’s my True Mate. We just met a few days ago.” 

After a few experiences now, Dean was figuring out he should lead with the True Mate stuff so his friends and family didn’t think he had kept them in the dark.

“No shit, brother?! Well congrats! Never thought I’d see the day.”

The large man Cas identified as Benny moved to hug Dean and, before he could stop it, Castiel let out a low growl. This man was an Alpha and he was touching Cas’s Omega. The rational part of Cas’s brain was luckily still mostly in control and he quickly tamped down the growling Alpha part.

Dean, of course, laughed.

“Down, Alpha. Cas is still trying to reign in the beast, fellas, so please excuse him. Don’t want him to reign it in too much though.” Dean winked and wiggled his brows.

Castiel, thoroughly embarrassed by the display, said, “Yes please excuse me. I mean you no harm.”

Benny slapped Cas’s back lightly and said, “No worries, brother. Newly mated and a big ol Alpha comes hugging up on your Omega. I getcha.”

Castiel relaxed. He knew rationally that Dean’s friends would be great and he knew that the instincts that accompany the newly mated are well understood and respected. He let himself embrace those facts and was soon smiling by Dean’s side once again. 

“Where’s Ash?” Dean asked. 

“Some chat with a friend. He’s upstairs. I’m sure he will be down in a bit. Now, you and your boy grab a seat. You lot, get back to work! You can visit when your shifts are over,” Ellen barked.

Dean said goodbye to Benny and Kevin, who disappeared back into the kitchen, and grabbed Cas’s hand. He led them to a booth towards the back. Like most bars, the booths were big with seats that were easy to wash off. Most people followed common decency when it came to public sex but it often got messy anyway. The mates sat on the same side, shoulders touching. Geez, thought Dean, they were one of those couples. But neither could find it in them to care. Soon, Jo came by to take their drink orders, smirking at their constant touching. Both ordered a beer and sat back. Cas found himself subtling scenting his mate. He knew Benny meant no harm but the scent of another Alpha on his Omega was driving him to reassert his claim.

Cas scenting into Dean’s neck made him chuckle but it also made his inner Omega stretch and purr. He rubbed right back on his mate and was rewarded with the smell of happy Alpha. The scent was just starting to include a hint of arousal when, of course, Jo picked that moment to come back with their beers. Dean had a fleeting thought to how submissive he looked, allowing himself to be clearly possessed and scent marked by his Alpha. But he quickly shook that thought off. Hell yeah his Alpha wanted to show everyone that he was his! Dean wanted the same. And he was happy to be claimed by this Alpha. 

“Ya want the usual Dean?” Jo asked with a smirk.

“You know it. Cas, babe, you’ve got to try the burgers. Benny makes the second best burgers in the state.”

“Second best?”

“Well, yeah. Mine are the best. Obviously,” Dean winked at his mate.

“I’ll have to judge for myself I suppose. I will take whatever Dean is having, Jo. Thank you.”

“Glad you got yourself a mate with some manners, Dean. Maybe he can teach you.”

“You shut your mouth Joanna Beth,” Dean growled.

Castiel watched the two with amusement. They behaved like brother and sister and Castiel was glad to see that Dean had good friends in his life. Castiel had never had many friends, though he valued the ones in his life greatly. He had always been considered “strange” for an Alpha. He didn’t behave like other Alphas, always posturing, aggressive, and he didn’t enjoy the things other Alphas often enjoyed. Having no interest in sex or fighting made him an outsider not only among his fellow Alphas but pretty much throughout all of society. Things had progressed since the days when Alphas regularly ripped each other apart but sex and shows of Alpha dominance were everywhere you looked. It had only added to Castiel’s loneliness and, despite the friendship of Balth, Meg, and even Gabriel, Castiel had never really felt like he fit anywhere. Until now. Now, Castiel felt completely fulfilled, a part of a whole, for the first time in his life. It filled him with a sense of peace and, when Dean looked at him, he knew his scent must be radiating content Alpha. Dean grinned. 

“Whatcha thinkin’ about, Alpha?” 

Jo had given up on the two lovebirds and wandered off to put in their orders.

“I was just thinking about how I feel truly content for the first time in my life. You have done that for me Dean. I am very thankful.”

Dean blushed. 

“Sap.”

“Yes. You make it hard not to be ‘sappy.’”

“Oy with the air quotes!”

Castiel rolled his eyes and leaned over to kiss his mate. The kiss didn’t take long to get heated and soon it was pretty clear to tell where this was headed. They had gotten better about going hours without jumping each other but between the scenting, the Alpha posturing, and the sappy confessions, both men were unable to control themselves. Dean reached down and expertly worked open Castiel’s fly. He pulled out the Alpha’s cock, already hard and leaking, and then quickly climbed into his lap. Once there, Dean reached around and pulled open the back of his Omega pants, rose slightly and gripped Cas’s cock. Dean sighed as he sunk down onto his Alpha and didn’t stop until he could feel Castiel’s clothed thighs against his ass. Then Dean began to bounce happily. He chuckled when Cas groaned and gripped his hips.

“Omega. Fuck. You are riding my cock so well. I love seeing you bounce on my dick, Dean.”

Dean whimpered and buried his face in Castiel’s neck and his hips picked up the pace. He fucked down and impaled himself over and over, letting out soft little sounds as he worked his Alpha. Soon he felt the base of his mate’s cock began to swell and he bore down. In only a few moments, Dean was only able to manage shallow circles as the knot stretched his rim. When it finally popped inside and locked the two together, they moaned in unison and then Dean nuzzled into Cas’s neck and just floated for a few minutes, allowing himself to enjoy the feeling of Castiel’s dick lazily emptying inside him. He could feel the knot pulse out shots of come and he could feel his body respond, tightening and loosening rhythmically, milking his Alpha’s seed. Not for the first time that day, Dean said a silent thank you to himself for insisting on stopping at the Omega store and getting panties for male Omegas, which, in addition to padding in the back to absorb slick, had padding in the front to absorb come when an Omega didn’t have time or interest in using an Omega condom.

Dean was pulled out of his post-coital haze/back-patting by the sound of plates hitting the table. He groaned.

“Should have done this back to front Alpha. Now I’ll have to wait to eat.”

Jo rolled her eyes. 

“I swear. Literally nothing will distract you from food.”

“Don’t worry, my love. I will be happy to feed you.”

Dean felt his ears flush and he was sure the rest of his face was a bright crimson. Hand feeding was common between mated Alphas and Omegas but he and Cas had not done that yet. Dean had always wondered what the appeal was but now he was sort of excited to try. 

“Works for me babe!”

Castiel proceeded to feed Dean his burger in smaller bites than he himself would have taken. Maybe Jo had a point about those manners...oh well. Dean found himself almost purring as he was fed by his Alpha. He knew that this was another biological response, to being cared for by his mate, pampered like a good little Omega. Dean didn’t care. He had his mate’s knot locked inside him and he was being fed a delicious burger. Pretty much paradise for Dean and he wasn’t going to apologize for it. 

“Eat your burger Cas. Don’t let it get cold.”

“I am fine Dean. My knot will be down soon and I will eat then. Did you bring your plug?”

Dean reached over to his coat and pulled out the unused plug. He sat it on the table within easy reach. Cas continued to feed Dean for a few more minutes until his knot had gone down enough that he could slip out of Dean’s body. Dean reached for the plug and then dismounted Cas’s lap, refastening his pants. Cas went to put himself away but Dean reached to stop him. With a sly look in his eye, Dean bent down and licked his softening cock clean. Castiel moaned and watched Dean thoroughly clean him and then tuck him away.

“You are lucky we have been knotting like crazy. Otherwise, I’d have you back on my cock in no time after that display.” Castiel gave Dean a falsely stern look.

“What makes you think I’d be upset about that?” Dean asked, wiggling his eyebrows.

Castiel rolled his eyes fondly and reached for his burger. It truly was delicious. 

After both men had finished their meal, Jo came by with another beer and Benny, wiping his hands on his apron, followed behind. The place had pretty much cleared out and food service had ended. Benny sat down across from the pair as they sipped their new drinks.

“So, brother. I’d ask what’s new but, well…” Benny said, waving his hand between the two.

“Yeah, well, ‘member my big new job? Well, Cas here works there. He’s my boss in fact. Well, kind of. Anyway, saw him the minute I got there and we were mated within the hour. It was like one of those movies!” Dean shook his head, grinning.

“You mean those chick flicks you hate?” said a man with a mullet straight out of the 80s who had just walked up to the table.

“Ash! Good to see you man!” Dean climbed out of the booth and gave the Beta a hug. 

“Heard old Dean Winchester had got himself a mate and said, ‘Now that I have to see for myself!” Ash pulled back and punched Dean lightly in the arm.

“Yeah man. This is my mate, Castiel. Castiel, this throwback is Ash. Biggest computer whiz there is. Except maybe Charlie.”

“Man, I could hack circles around Red...Don’t tell her I said that. Nice to meet you, Castiel.”

“Nice to meet you as well, Ash.” Castiel and Ash shook hands which, weird. Those two did not seem like they were from the same world. But Dean liked it. His friends and family had always been a little ‘Island of Misfit Toys’ and he wouldn’t have it any other way. Cas fit right in because he didn’t fit in at all. 

Dean gave Ash a brief version of how he and Cas met and pretty soon the entire crew was crowded around. Cas took it like a pro, answering everyone’s questions (yes he did love Dean’s ‘Baby’ already, no he didn’t know all the words to Led Zepplins’ ‘Ramble On’...yet). Dean tried to shield him but Cas waved him off. He was glad his mate had friends and family who wanted to make sure he was being treated well. As everyone got a little more ‘liquid courage,’ the questions got more personal.

“He told you what a ‘man slut’ he was?” Jo asked, smacking Dean’s arm lightly. For the first time since the questions began, Dean tensed slightly and his cheeks tinted.

But Castiel was having none of that.

“I am aware of Dean’s past. We have been honest with each other about our histories. I, myself, have very little experience in the love department so I am thankful that Dean has some to share.”

“Wouldn’t exactly call Dean’s experiences ‘love’,” joked Kevin.

“Regardless of how he gained his experience, I am glad for it and I couldn’t be happier with Dean as my mate.” Castiel’s tone made it clear that, while he was still on friendly terms, this subject was closed. He caught Ellen giving him a small but sincere grin as the others moved on to other topics.

Before they knew it, it was 11 p.m. They said their goodbyes, Ellen whispering in Dean’s ear, “Think you’ve got a good one there, my boy” as she hugged him. Dean smiled at her and his scent was pure content Omega as they walked to the Impala. 

“Thanks Cas. It meant a lot...just....thanks,” he said as he started the car. He was glad he had stopped at two beers. He couldn’t wait to get home and fall asleep in his Alpha’s arms.

Castiel watched Dean for a moment and then placed his hand on Dean’s before he could shift the car into gear.

“Dean, it was a great privilege meeting your family. It is clear to me that that is what they all are. And you should count yourself very lucky that so many people think so much of you. And I feel very lucky to be in your life and count myself among that family now.”

Dean looked at Cas and he could feel tears pricking his eyes. He lunged forward and captured Cas’s lips for a sweet kiss.

“I love you, Alpha. I’m glad you are my family, too,” Dean said in a watery voice. He wasn’t crying damn it. He shifted Baby into gear and took off before he could start balling like a damn child. But, despite his fortitude, a tear slipped down his cheek and he grinned as he wiped it off.


	11. Chapter 11

The next night was Sunday and their last night before heading back to work and the last official ‘meet and greet’ the new couple had on their agenda. Dean had spent the morning (after a good morning knotting) working on Cas’s BMW. Turned out it was a quick fix and as had wasted no time showing Dean his gratitude by bending him over the living room couch. When Dean whined about being covered in engine grease, Castiel had made it very clear that seeing his Omega working with his hands under the hood of a car was EXACTLY why he found himself bent over as soon as he walked in the door. Dean couldn’t help the smirk that crossed his face but his Alpha’s pounding rhythm soon overwhelmed all coherent thought. 

Despite the revival of the BMW, the mates decided to take the Impala to Gabriel’s because, well, duh. As they pulled into a circular drive, Dean whistled.

“Yes. Gabriel has never been the subtle type,” sighed Castiel.

The house was certainly a mansion and screamed CEO, with an expansive lawn and a doorway Dean was positive he could fit his whole apartment through. Dean was intimidated for a second but then he reminded himself of the little man who had barged in on him and Cas a few days ago. No way was he going to let some little pipsqueak scare him off with a McMansion. Besides, he was family now.

“So, besides Gabriel, who should I be expecting?”

“Well, likely Kali will be here. She is Gabriel’s sometimes girlfriend. I think they are currently ‘on.’ Also, our cousin Michael. He is a stereotypical Alpha and worked closely for years with our father. Pretty pissed when Dad left the company to Gabe and I. He’s executive VP now though and actually pretty good at his job. I’m sure he won’t miss a chance to check out a new family member. And Anna may be here. She is also a cousin but one I can actually stand.”

Dean nodded and the two made their way to the ornate doorways. Before they raised a hand to knock, the door was opened by a tall balding man in a tux.

“Good evening, Zachariah,” said Castiel stiffly.

“Master Novak. And...Dean, I take it,” the man, Zachariah, said with what could have been stoicism if it were not for a slight sneer. Sheesh. Making an impression already.

“Yes, this is my mate Dean. You may address him as Master Winchester.”

Zachariah looked like he would rather eat glass than do any such thing but he moved out of the way and ushered them in.

The foyer was grand, with lots of ornate woodwork. Though it was impressive, it felt cold to Dean. He was surprised that the bubbly spitfire that had stormed into the bungalow earlier.

As if reading his mind, Cas leaned over as they made their way deeper into the house and whispered, “Gabriel doesn’t spend a lot of time here. This is our old family home and it reminds both of us of our mother, who we would really rather forget. But, the family likes to have gatherings here. Especially when they are looking to intimidate someone…” Castiel winked.

Dean rolled his shoulders back. Ok, Novaks. Bring it on. It will take more than a big house and snooty butler to intimidate Dean Winchester. Especially with Cas by his side. He felt ready to take on the world.

They entered into a formal dining room occupied by two men and two women. Dean recognized Gabriel.

“Deano! Glad to see my brother has let you off his giant knot long enough to meet the new fam!”

Cas growled but Dean chuckled and shook Gabe’s hand.  
“Just barely!” he joked, winking at Cas.

He turned his attention to the man who had approached from Gabe’s left. 

“Michael. It’s nice to meet you, Dean. I must say, I’ve been anxious to meet the Omega who finally turned on Castiel’s inner Alpha. I can see the appeal.”

That garnered a real growl from Castiel and a quick move to plaster himself to Dean’s side, even slightly bearing his teeth. Michael looked truly stunned for a moment before breaking into a grin.

“Calm down, cousin. Can’t say I ever thought I’d see the day I’d be the object of Alpha posturing from mild mannered Castiel,” Michael said, shaking his head.

Castiel calmed slightly but glared at Michael.

“I told ya, Mikey! Cassie’s all grown up!”

“Ignore him, Dean,” rumbled Castiel. 

 

“Cas might seem mild mannered but I assume you guys, he’s a tiger in the sack,” smirked Dean, running his hand up the tense muscles in his Alpha’s arm.

Feminine laughter came from the other side of the men and Dean looked past Cas to the two women, one with flaming red hair and the other with olive skin and dark hair. Both were not even bothering to hide grins. Dean smiled back.

“I’m Anna and this is Kali. We’re happy to see this new side of Cassie. Maybe now Michael will shut up about proper Alpha and Omega roles and we can all get back to work!”

“Anna,” grumbled Michael, “I simply want to make sure that the family legacy is secure. I must admit, Gabriel has been doing a fine job and I’m pleased Castiel has added some fresh blood to the family.”

This statement seems to be given slightly begrudgingly but sincerely and Dean figured he wasn’t too bad. 

Eventually, the group sat down for dinner which was served by the house staff, also a first for Dean. He enjoyed everyone’s company, even if he found it much less warm and familial than his own makeshift group. Gabriel was always joking but he seemed to have a good heart and he clearly cared for Cas. After dinner, as the diners chatted, Gabriel leaned over from Dean’s left and asked softly, “Wanna see something cool?”

Dean raised an eyebrow but, after a moment, nodded. He leaned over to Cas and let him know he’d be right back. Cas gave him a questioning look but nodded. 

Dean followed Gabe out of the dining room and down a long hall. He finally stopped at a closed door and looked back and Dean.

“Deano, I can tell you love my brother. Things haven’t always been easy for him. I wanted to show you this so you would really understand.”

Gabriel opened the door and led Dean inside as he flicked on the light. The room was filled, floor to ceiling, every wall, with bookcases covered in hundreds of books. In the center was a single bed. No TV, no pictures. Not even a poster or a radio. 

“This was Cassie’s room. I’m sure he’s told you about our mom and dad. Mom really did a number on Cassie and pretty soon he just buried himself in these books and shut out the world. Our dad was so busy working, trying to keep mom happy, that he barely noticed. I tried to reach out. He was such a serious kid but so sweet. But he just retreated in here. He loved to read but it became a way of blocking out the world. It was only when he found the small business stuff at the company that he started to really interact at all again. And even that was pretty limited. I’m not saying I want my bro to be anything but what he is but I do want him to be happy.”

Dean took in the room and Gabe’s words. He felt a wave of sadness for his lonely little Alpha, sitting in this room with his books, thinking nobody loved him. 

“Gabe, I really appreciate you showing me this but you have nothing to worry about. I will make Cas happy if it is the last thing I do on this earth.”

“Yeah, I can tell by the way you need to run out of this sad little room right now to get back to my brother. Go with God, Deano.”

Dean couldn’t deny it. He needed to get to his Alpha. He rushed out of the room, Gabriel chuckling behind him. He quickly rounded the corner back into the dining room where Cas was standing with Michael, sipping a glass of scotch. He barely slowed as he threw himself at his Alpha, nuzzling into his neck and plastering himself along his solid body, 

“Dean, what is the matter? Gabriel, what did you do?” Cas demanded of his brother.

Gabriel, having reentered the room, responded lightly, “Don’t blame me. I think you just have one very needy Omega you need to take care of bro. I’d suggest you do so. Cheers!”

Dean was whimpering into his Alpha’s neck, scenting him as some inner part of him demanded he show the world his devotion to his Alpha, how good an Omega he could be.

Castiel took it in stride, lifting the smaller man easily and wrapping his legs around his hips. He walked towards a small sitting room off the dining room and sat heavily in a large chair. He heard his family excuse themselves, likely to the study for another cocktail or home. He didn’t really care at the moment. He leaned Dean back as he unzipped his pants and took out his hard cock. He studied Dean’s face. He could smell some sadness mixed with his arousal and he needed to know why.

“Dean, please tell me what is the matter?”

Dean whined at the sight of his Alpha’s cock but he met his eyes and sighed.

“Don’t be mad. Gabe showed me your room. I could see how lonely you were, Cas. I was lonely too though not in the same way. I just, I need to show you and your family that I’m a good Omega, that I will take care of you and that you will never be lonely again.”

Castiel was stunned silent by Dean’s words. Once he recovered, he smiled softly and touched his palm to Dean’s jaw.

“Dean, my good Omega, you have nothing to prove. From almost the moment I met you, I knew that the lonely boy I used to be was gone. I’ve come a long way on my own, don’t get me wrong. But when I smelled you, saw you, heard you, touched you, my soul knew it had found it’s lifelong companion. And you have nothing to prove to my family. I learned long ago that, while important, family can’t be responsible for your happiness. You have to find that in yourself.”

Dean leaned in and kissed Castiel softly while simultaneously opening his pants and panties and raising himself up before lowering himself onto his mate. He continued kissing Cas as he slowly rode him. He felt the traces of sadness leave his body and he grinned against his mate’s mouth.

“Damn, am I glad I found you.”

“We are both very lucky, my Omega.”

The two men took their time, needing to reconnect. They kissed languidly and their hands roamed the parts of the other in reach. Dean hummed into his mate’s mouth as he felt his knot begin to swell, pulling slightly at his rim on each rise of his body. Dean felt full and stretched and it was the best feeling. Out of the corner of his eye and over Cas’s shoulder, Dean saw Michael reenter the dining room and move to the table, reaching for a glass he had left behind. He stood for a moment and watched the lovers, Dean having turned his attention back to slowly riding Cas. When he looked back up he caught a small smile as Michael turned to leave the room. He and Cas might not need family approval but Dean thought maybe they had it anyway. 

Before Dean and Cas knew it, their mate leave was up. In bed the night before, the two had discussed how things might work when they returned to the office. Dean still had training to do and had to meet the rest of his team. Castiel was sure his inbox was a nightmare, though Becky had assured him she had taken care of anything pressing. Both mates would be busy in the coming days but they also knew they could not neglect their relationship. Newly mated pairs needed regular contact and mating. Something old and biological told them they needed to strengthen their bond and attempt the furtherance of the species as often as possible. Despite modern medicine ensuring that no “furtherance of the species” was occurring at this point, the need remained. And even if it had not, Cas and Dean both agreed that they wanted to be traditional mates, at least in that way. So they discussed schedules and possible issues they could foresee and made a promise to each other to make time for one another during the day, even when things got hectic. Cas admitted to Dean that he could sometimes fall down a wormhole at work and gave his mate some clues on the best way to pull him out (Dean suggested it was likely as easy as, well, pulling him out). 

When morning dawned, they cuddled into each other in Cas’s big bed. They made sure to set the alarm early enough to get a good knotting in before they really started their day. Cas climbed on top of Dean, running a finger around his puffy rim. As he dipped a fingertip in, he felt slick slide out and he groaned.

“Always so ready for me.”

“Always, Alpha. My body always wants you. I always want you,” Dean purred into Cas’s ear as he pushed his cock inside. “I want you to take advantage of that. Yes. Fuck. I can’t wait to have my mate take me whenever he wants. For everyone in that office to see...DAMN BABE...how fucking hot you are, what a good Alpha you are, how well you fuck and claim your Omega. YES CAS!”

Cas was growling and fucking into Dean hard. His words had lit a fire in the Alpha’s belly. The idea of proving his worth as an Alpha to others struck a deep cord he didn’t even know existed. His knot quickly swelled and locked into place as Dean screamed and released over both of their stomachs. Cas collapsed momentarily onto Dean before shifting them to a more comfortable position on their sides.

“Well, good morning Alpha. I definitely want to wake up like that every morning!”

“Me too, Omega. Something about claiming you in front of others really got me going.”

Cas had started accepting the side that Dean seemed to bring out in him. It still surprised and even frightened him at times but he was beginning to feel more comfortable with his ability to control it and respond to it. 

“How are you feeling about today?” Cas asked as he kissed Dean’s neck where he had nuzzled in to scent him.

“Good. I’m excited. I mean, I’m nervous but knowing that I will have you with me makes me feel much better. I’m ready to go, Cas.” Dean kissed him mate.

As soon as Cas’s knot was down, the pair headed to the shower and washed each other. Dean put on his new Omega slacks with a pair of black panties which had his Alpha running his hands over his ass. 

“Alpha, you keep that up and we will never make it into work.”

“I can’t help myself. My beautiful Omega, in black panties, getting ready to head into work on my arm and knock everyone’s socks off with his brilliant mind. Mmmmm.”

Dean blushed at the compliment but his inner Omega purred and nuzzled into Castiel.

They finally made it into the Impala and drove the short distance to work holding hands. Pulling into the parking lot of Heaven’s Gate provided Dean with a bit of deja vu. 

“Weird. Last time I was here, my life was so different. Feels like I’m a different man now.”

Castiel eyed him carefully.  
“And...that is a good thing?”

Dean turned to the blue eyed Alpha and rolled his eyes.

“Cas, I may not be the flowery language type but I hope you know that my life is 100% better than the last time I was parked in this lot. I mean, I was happy before but this is different. This is complete and full and content in a way I never knew I could be. I feel safe and at home for maybe the first time since I was a kid. And that is all because of you. So, yeah, it’s a good thing.”

Castiel was silent for a moment. He never thought in his wildest dreams that he could bring those things to someone else’s life. His heart swelled and a huge grin broke onto his face. He leaned over and kissed his Omega sweetly.

“I don’t know what I did to make you feel those things but you certainly deserve them and I hope I can always make you feel half as good as you make me feel. I love you.”

“I love you too ya big sap. Now, let’s get in there and show em what we’ve got.”

Cas smiled and they both headed into the building.

Entering the lobby was an entirely different experience this time around. Hannah smiled as they walked in.

“Welcome back Mr Winchester, Mr. Novak! Congratulation!”

Balthazar had texted Castiel after the email about Cas and Dean’s mating had gone out. He said that the gossip had died down, just as they suspected, though everyone was still pretty shocked that Castiel was mated. Castiel sent a scowling emoji and ended the conversation at that.

“Thank you, Hannah. It is good to be back.”

Castiel swiped them into the elevators.

“You will need to go to HR at some point today and get a badge so you can get yourself in and out of the offices.”

“Ok. Hey, Cas, are Balthazar and Hannah dating?”

“Hmmmm. No I don’t think so. Balthazar isn’t really the relationship type.”

“Mmm hmm.”  
Dean knew his scent hinted at remaining jealousy but he couldn’t help it. He was sure once he *shiver* spent some time around the man, he would be able to work past it. But he wouldn’t like it. 

Castiel looked over at him and rolled his eyes as the elevator dinged and the doors opened. 

Becky’s desk was empty but as they stepped out of the elevator car, she suddenly appeared beside them, squealing. Both men jumped.

“Mr. Winchester! Mr. Novak! Welcome back! Boy have you been the talk of the building! I mean, I told everyone to mind their own business but they just couldn’t stop talking. I mean, how often is it that people find their True Mate? It is just so great! I’m so happy for you. You both have several cards in your offices from people sending well wishes. And how great that you get to work together! I know mates don’t like to be apart much in the beginning-”

“Becky! Take a breath. Thank you very much. Can we talk about our schedules please?” Castiel was getting a headache just standing there.

“Yes, yes, of course Mr. Novak. Would you like me to meet you in your office?”

“No. Please meet Dean and I in the conference room with both of our schedules. We will need to coordinate a bit. Also, please let Meg know we are here.”

“Yes of course Mr. Novak!” She scurried off. 

Dean looked a little shell shocked.

“You get used to it, the exuberance. Though that was more than normal.”

Dean just nodded slightly as Cas shepparded him into the conference room where they first officially met. They both sat as Becky hustled in behind them with her tablet.

“Ok. Mr. Novak, I made sure you had some open time this morning to go through your inbox and get caught up. You have a meeting with the other VPs at 11 and then a meeting with your team at 2. Mr. Winchester, you have a meeting scheduled with Ms. Masters at 10. Before that, you probably should go down to HR to get your badge and parking pass. You parked in visitor today?” Dean nodded. “Ok good. We will get you a spot even if you and Mr. Novak plan to carpool most days. This afternoon, your team also has a meeting at 2. Ms. Masters will fill you in on what those are all about. I also put all the guides and manuals for the programs we use on your desk along with some information about accounts your team is currently working on. Any questions?”

Though Dean was still spinning from the woman’s energy, he could now certainly see why Cas kept her around. 

“That is all for now Becky. Please have lunch brought in for Dean and I around 12. We will eat in my office. Give Dean a chance to look over the take out menus we have. I am fine with whatever he selects. You know my usual orders. Also, can you send Meg in?”

“You got it Mr. Novak.”

As she left, Cas said, “I have tried for years to get her to call me Cas but she never will. I’m sure you can see that she is excellent at her job, despite her, um, strong personality.”

“Yeah. Seems so,” said Dean as the door opened and Meg entered.

“Well, well boys! Back to work after fucking like bunnies I see.”

“Meg,” Cas began, but Dean just smirked at her.

“Being at work doesn’t preclude fucking like bunnies. In fact, we plan on not letting it make much of a dent.” Dean wiggled his eyebrows. Cas’s face warmed.

Meg threw her head back and laughed at Castiel’s embarrassment.

“Oh you and I are going to get along just fine, Winchester. Now, Clarence, are you finally done with my new hire? Some of us actually have work to do.”

“We are finished for now Meg. You two behave,” Castiel said as they walked out of the conference room.

“Clarence?”

“Come on to my office, Winchester. We have much to discuss.”

Castiel felt slightly apprehensive as he watched Dean and Meg walk away, Dean giving him a wink as he went and mouthing “Clarence?” Castiel shrugged and then walked to his office. He was sure that Meg would tell Dean all sorts of embarrassing things about him but he was also sure that none of that would stop Dean from loving him. For whatever reason, Dean seemed to find his “quirks” endearing and Castiel was just glad for that. As expected, his inbox was full but as he waded through it, he saw that Becky and Meg had indeed handled all the pressing matters and he was able to slog through the rest in short order. He had to remember to buy them both something nice to thank them for picking up the slack. Before he knew it, it was almost 10:30. He picked up his phone and sent a text to Dean. He quickly responded that he was headed back from HR and would come to Castiel’s office. A few minutes later, there was a light knock at his door and Castiel opened it to find Dean on the other side.  
“Dean, you never need to knock. Come in.”

“I dunno, babe. Never know what you might be getting up to in here,” Dean joked, raising a brow.

“Unless you are in here too, I am up to nothing interesting, I assure you.”

“Aww Alpha. I’m sure big fancy vice-presidents do all sorts of interesting things,” Dean purred as he slid up to Cas’s side and licked his ear.

“Hardly. Now, Omega, how has your morning been?”

“Pretty good. But are we gonna chit chat or am I gonna climb onto that knot? I can’t wait til lunch.”

“Well, I have 20 minutes until my meeting…”

“We will need to work fast. Or I could come to your meeting and sit on your knot?”

Castiel felt his already hard dick solidify at the thought. Dean, who’s hand was down Cas’s pants already, felt it and smirked.

“Like that idea Cas? Me warming this fat Alpha dick while you vice-president’s drone on about important crap?”

“D-Dean. Yes. I like the idea,” Castiel was having a hard time keeping his mind on track. “But perhaps not my first day back. Unfortunately, I think I might need to pay attention in this one.”

Dean audibly whined. 

“Are you telling me we gotta wait until lunch? Damn Alpha!” Dean was frustrated and pushed back away from Cas.

“Dean, we talked about this. It will take us a bit to get our schedules and needs in synch. This meeting should only last 30 minutes or so and I will be right back in this office.”

Dean huffed a little but nodded. Castiel eased back against him and kissed him softly.

“I’m sorry, my beautiful Omega. We will figure it all out. You are the most important thing to me. We won’t let some scheduling conflicts keep us down, right?”

“Right, Alpha.” Dean still sounded a little petulant but he knew Cas was right. This was going to take work and they would adjust.   
“Now, I have to go down to the conference room. I will see you very soon. If you don’t have anything you need to do until then, feel free to make yourself comfortable in here.”

“Nah. I’ll head back to my office and keep reviewing files.”

He only had a few more minutes but Castiel pulled Dean flush to his chest and looked in his eyes.

“So, your morning?”

“Yeah. I like Meg. I mean, she’s a firebrand but I like it. She told me some funny ass stuff about you, ASSBUTT.”

Castiel blushed. He could only imagine what else Meg had told him if she had shared the story about the choice words Castiel had used when he lost his temper at a co-worker. 

“Aw Alpha. You know those stories only make me love you more, right? You big, lovable dork of a sex god.”

“I’m not sure that I am any of those things.”

“Well, you certainly are BIG,” Dean grabbed his semi-hard cock, “and I certainly LOVE you,” Dean kissed him sweetly on the lips, “and you are blushing right now and use words like “assbutt” so, dork, check,” and then Dean began to lick and suck at Cas’s pulse point, “and last, but definitely not least, you have made me come more times and in more ways in the past few days than anyone has in my entire life so, check, sex god. Got it.”

Castiel was back to full mast and panting.

“Now,” said Dean, pulling back and smacking Cas on the ass, “go get em tiger!”

Castiel growled in frustration but gathered his tablet and, with a withering look at his mate, he headed down the hall to his meeting.

Castiel had a good relationship with most of his other VPs. A few had been standoffish at first, knowing he was the owner of the company and suspicious he might be there as a result of nepotism or was otherwise a mole of some sort for Gabriel. Neither were true and Castiel proved that quickly. Of course, there were a few “sticky wheels” like Dick and Arthur. Dick was VP over finance and had worked closely with Castiel’s father when Heaven’s Gate was growing. He was a snob and a bore and, on top of that, he blamed Castiel for his father’s decision to leave and also for not being given a part of the company upon his departure. Arthur was a VP over large accounts and thought his clients were FAR more important than the “mom and pops” Castiel and Meg’s groups represented. His smarmy, holier than thou attitude had rubbed Castiel the wrong way from the start. Not to mention that he clearly believed himself to be an entitled Alpha and thumbed his nose as Castiel’s lack of “Alpha-ness.” Gross. It only took a moment for Arthur to make his way over to Castiel as he placed his tablet at his usual chair next to Meg, who had yet to arrive (as usual).

“Heard you finally found yourself an Omega willing to mate you, ol boy!” Arthur said this with a false attempt at “jovial” though it dripped with condescension. “Figures that you would have to wait until one was literally thrust under you!” Arthur laughed haughtily at his own “joke.”

“Dean is my True Mate, Arthur, so, you see, we were both literally waiting to find the other.”

Arthur rolled his eyes. His receptive audience consisted of only Dick, who had slid up beside him and seemed to be his one “friend” in the place.

“True Mates. Pfft. Just some notion out of a Omega romance novel,” Dick huffed.

“I assure you it is not,” said Castiel.

“And he’s got the worn out knot to prove it, gentlemen.”

Meg always did like to make an entrance. Castiel rolled his eyes but was secretly pleased to see the surprised faces of Arthur and Dick. They both recovered quickly, huffing and looking as though they wanted to say more just as Michael walked into the room. Michael was Gabriel’s second in command, the executive VP and he led all the executive meetings unless Gabe needed to address the group. Michael was aloof, sometimes removed from the real world, but generally a decent boss.

“Alright, alright. Let’s all get started. I know we are all glad to see Castiel back. Congratulations, Cas, on your mating. I enjoyed meeting Mr. Winchester and I know the rest of you will as well. Now, on to the numbers.”

The meeting drug on from there. Castiel took notes on the issues he needed to be aware of but, as Dick’s presentation on finance got underway, he found his mind wondering. He had told Dean this would be a quick meeting but Dick wasn’t known for brevity. Cas began daydreaming about his mate. It had been almost 6 hours since their last mating and that was the longest stretch they had gone (except asleep). Castiel was beginning to get anxious and shifted in his seat. Meg leaned over and whispered, “Thinking about that hot piece of ass waiting back in your office? If he wasn’t sickeningly in love with you I would be all over that.” Cas had to apologize to the room when a growl rose from his throat, earning him a glare from Dick. Meg smirked.

Meanwhile, Dean was beginning to pace in his office. It had already been 45 minutes and, when he had peeked around the corner at the conference room, some dark haired man was gesturing at a whiteboard, showing no signs of being done. Dean huffed and marched into Cas’s office where he had resumed his pacing. This was too long. Cas had promised. That knot this morning had been nice but it had been way too long ago. Dean was an Omega with needs! He had a mate. He wasn’t supposed to be deprived of sex! Dean was almost unaware that his scent was broadcasting horny Omega.

In the conference room, the scent hit Castiel who knew immediately what he was smelling. It was horny, frustrated Omega. No, it was HIS horny, frustrated Omega. Castiel’s eyes widened just as Meg began to snicker.

“I think someone had left his Omega waiting too long.”

The Betas in the room looked confused (they were much less attuned to scents) but the Omegas and Alphas in the room were a mixture of amused (the Omegas) or aroused (the Alphas). The scent of a horny Omega had that effect on them, despite knowing it was someone else’s Omega. Of course, this had an immediate impact on Castiel. He had just stood from his chair to leave and find Dean when the door banged open and there was Dean.

“I apologize, gentlemen, ladies. But my mate said this would be over about 20 minutes ago and I’m done waiting.”

With that, Dean pushed Cas back into his seat, climbed into his lap, and began working to remove Cas’s cock, hard from the moment he scented Dean’s arousal. With practiced ease and not a little bit of desperation, he had his pants open and was sinking onto Cas’s cock in moments. Both men sighed.

The people in the room to a moment to recover from the uncommon sight of Castiel having sex. Sex in meetings was not uncommon. One of the Alphas had his Omega under the table, warming his cock, and a Beta two seats down had her mate’s hand very openly up her skirt. But Castiel had never even flirted in the office or around anyone from the office. Or at all as far as anyone could tell. Many had assumed he was simply not a sexual being. So seeing him so obviously wanting and, well, fucking, was completely new.

Castiel was incredibly turned on but he was also concerned for his mate. Though he knew Dean’s distress and frustration was related to his delayed sexual gratification, his instincts only knew that his Omega was in distress and was in need of his Alpha. As soon as Dean’s scent was clear of distress and radiating happy Omega, Castiel was able to fully appreciate the situation. His colleagues had since mostly moved past the interruption and Dick was concluding his presentation. A few Alphas were clearly aroused and Arthur seems stunned but generally people had turned back to their pads or tablets. Castiel rubbed Dean’s back as he bounced slightly on his cock. He was moving at a leisurely pace. Now that he had his Alpha inside him, he was fully relaxed and content to just enjoy. Castiel, too, soon found he could sit back and even pay attention as Michael summarized the presentations and made a few closing remarks. People filed out of the room, Arthur and Dick still looking rather shell shocked that Castiel had a beautiful and happy Omega on his lap, and soon Castiel and Dean were left alone. Dean sat back slightly.

“Sorry to interrupt your meeting, Alpha.”

“Nothing to apologize for, Omega. I’m just sorry I left you frustrated. I truly had no idea the meeting would go on that long.”

Dean began to pick up the pace now that they were alone and could focus completely on each other. 

“Oh Dean. Yes my Omega. Get my knot.”

“Love showing who I belong to to the whole office Alpha. YES! Fuck. Need you, Alpha. Need your knot!”

Castiel made one final thrust into the warm, waiting body above him and his knot locked inside, emptying itself in long bursts. He groaned, tensing below his mate and then relaxing back into his chair as Dean arched his back and came into the Omega condom that Castiel had just noticed. Both men took a moment to catch their breath with Dean leaning on Cas’s shoulder and breathing into his neck. 

“Excellent pre-planning with the condom, my love.”

“Got my plug too. In my pocket.”

“I’m sorry again, Dean, for keeping you waiting. Just our first day and I have failed you.”

“Oh please Alpha. This is going to happen sometimes. We are both new to this and it will take some time, you said so yourself. Plus, once the mating hormones calm down, I should be able to go more than a few hours without jumping your knot.”

“What if I don’t want you to ever stop wanted to jump my knot every few hours?”

“Then you might be in luck cause this shows no sign of calming down anytime soon!”

“Excellent. I love you.”

“Sap. Love you too. I was such a knotslut, I didn’t even get to meet your colleagues,” Dean actually blushed a little. 

“You will have plenty of opportunities. Don’t worry about it.”

When Cas’s knot went down, Dean worked in his plug and the couple walked out of the conference room to Cas’s office. On the way, they passed Meg’s office.

“Didn’t know you had it in ya Clarence! Mighta jumped that knot years ago.”

A loud growl began from Dean this time before Meg even finished her sentence. She laughed.  
“Oh calm down, Dean. You are clearly the only Omega who gets his motor running. You might have less to be jealous of than any other mate on the planet.”

By the time Cas dragged a slowly calming Dean away, Meg had already turned her attention back to her work, chuckling. 

Once they were back in Cas’s office with the door closed, Cas turned to Dean.

“She’s right you know. I’ve never wanted anyone like I want you.”

“I know, Alpha,” Dean grumbled. 

A knock came and Castiel, assuming it was their lunch, opened the door. Instead of lunch, there stood Balthazar. So much for calming Dean…

“Cassie, dear! I had to come congratulate you in person!”

Dean began to growl from behind Cas.

As Cas stepped aside to lay a hand on Dean’s arm, Balthazar gave Dean the once over.

“I see that either you have a highly possessive mate or my reputation precedes me. I’m Balthazar. You must be Dean,” said Balthazar, extending his hand to Dean.

Every fiber of Dean said he should push this man out the door or, better yet, attack him to claim his Alpha. But Cas’s hand was a grounding force and Dean remembered his promise to Cas to try to get along with his friend. He also reminded himself that he was the only person his mate had ever truly been attracted to and his MATE. He took a deep breath and grasped Balthazar’s hand. Maybe slightly harder than strictly necessary.

“Nice to meet you,” said Dean through gritted teeth.

“Well, this is deliciously awkward. Let’s sit.” And with that, Balthazar sat in the chair in Castiel’s sitting area, leaving the couch to Cas and Dean. Becky appeared with their lunches right then.

“Oh, I’m sorry Mr. Roche. I didn’t know you would be joining for lunch. Would you like me to place an order for you?”

“No, dear. I’ve already eaten. I just swung by to say hello.”

Becky nodded and left, closing the door behind her. Dean dug into the bag but continued to stare down the interloper. His scent said mine, mine, mine, stay away and he tried his best to exude confidence.  
“Cassie, we’ve missed you around here,” said Balthazar, settling in as Castiel, still wary of the whole situation, started unpacking his lunch.

“Yes well…”

“How’s mated life? It seems to agree with you. You reek of happy Alpha.”

“Yes, I am very happy. Dean is a wonderful mate.”

Dean’s scent quickly became an overpowering pleased Omega and he relaxed a little more, biting into his sandwich.

“Well, you two certainly make a handsome couple. I hope we can get to know each other, Dean. I think you’ll find I’m not the enemy your newly mated brain is telling you I am.”

Dean hummed around the bite in his mouth and raised an eyebrow. He swallowed slowly.

“Cas would like that.”

“Yes, Castiel is my dear friend. Since you seem to know about our past activities, you obviously know that he has never desired me. And since you both reek of sex, it doesn’t seem as if the same if true of you, dear.

Dean’s Omega preened at another’s recognition of his claim on his mate and he settled, though possessiveness still simmered.

“Not since the moment he saw me, pal.”

His Omega might be calmed but Dean wasn’t letting this go just yet. This Beta had touched his Alpha, had seen his Alpha naked. He needed to make sure he knew he was now irrelevant for any purpose except friendship.

“So I have heard, dear boy. I didn’t think it was possible but it is clear, even without the cloud of pheromones following you both, that you are true mates.”

Dean finally let himself relax and he dug into his food with a curt nod in Balthazar’s direction. Cas rolled his eyes and proceeding to catch up with his friend as they finished their lunch.

“Damn that was a good sandwich,” said Dean, sitting back into the couch. Castiel looked at him fondly. It was certainly biological but his inner Alpha purred knowing that he had satisfied his mate with a good knotting and a good meal. He had provided. He knew this was silly, that Dean was more than capable of taking care of himself and would likely box his ears for even suggesting he needed an Alpha to care for him, but Castiel enjoyed the feeling regardless.  
Dean felt content, despite Balthazar’s presence. He couldn’t stop himself from curling into his mate on the couch and he didn’t want to even try. He tucked his chin beneath Cas’s and Cas slung an arm over his shoulders.

“Cassie cuddling. Now there is a site I surely never thought I would see.”

“We do a lot of things I bet you never thought you’d see,” quipped Dean. He never said he was the picture of maturity.

“Dean, I think you have established your claim on me. I’d offer to knot you again right now to ensure Balthazar sees it for himself but I’m afraid I need more than 30 minutes of recovery time before that is possible. In the meantime, do you want to just urinate on me and get it over with?” Though Castiel was clearly over the posturing Dean insisted on with Balthazar, his tone was fond..

“Watersports, huh, Cas? Wouldn’t expected that one on our kink exploration. Freaky!”

Castiel rolled his eyes again but Balthazar barked a laugh.

“Excellent! Only you would save yourself for a mouthy, kinky Omega, Cassie!”

Dean smirked despite himself.

“Yeah. Once he started, turns out he’s quite the sex god. Making up for lost time and all.”

Despite his earlier proclamation, Castiel found himself hardening slightly upon hearing Dean compliment him sexually. Dean smirked further, scenting the notes of arousal seeping into his mate’s smell. Now it was Balthazar’s turn to roll his eyes but he smiled at the pair.

“I’ve kept you both long enough. Enjoy your first week Dean and welcome back Cassie. I’m truly happy for you both.”

Dean gave him a genuine smile and a slight wave as Cas got up and showed his friend out. After Balthazar had left and Cas had closed the door behind him, he looked at Dean and raised an eyebrow.

“Yeah, yeah. I guess he’s alright. I still don’t like that he has touched you but I think I made my point.”

“Would it help you to know exactly what we did together? It was truly almost clinical.”

Dean thought about it for a moment.

“That’s a tough one. Maybe. I think I might need a drink for that so maybe later?”

“Ok. The offer stands. For now, just rest assured that you have nothing to worry about. I’m all yours.”

Dean sighed contentedly and let himself sink back into his mate’s side.


	12. Chapter 12

Dean enjoyed the rest of his day at Heaven’s Gate. He liked Meg, though she was certainly a tough one when she wanted to be. His meeting with his team had gone better than he expected. His co-workers didn’t give him the cold reception he expected, having, to them at least, essentially slept his way into the room. During the meeting, it became clear that the team not only had a lot of respect for Castiel but were familiar with Dean’s work and thought he was a great addition. A couple of them were even Omegas and Dean found himself more at ease than he thought possible. By the time he met up with Cas by the elevator at the end of the day, he was exhausted but happy.

“So your day went ok then?” Cas asked, judging his happiness by his scent.

“Yeah man! Everybody was actually really great and I’m excited to get to work.”

“You seem surprised,” Cas observed as they stepped into the elevator.

“Well, yeah. Hate to burst your Alpha bubble but walking into a new group is twice as hard when you are an Omega. The Alphas see you as a piece of ass and the Betas and Omegas are either jealous and spiteful or uninterested in what you have to say. It’s not all like that but more than you’d think.”

“That’s really sad. Why would the quality of someone’s work possibly depend on what was in between their legs? How absurd.”

Dean grabbed his Alpha’s arm as he walked across the lobby and pulled him to him.

“You are so fucking awesome Cas. Let’s get to the house so you can show me what’s between your legs in our bed.”

The pair didn’t quite make it to their bed, however. By the time they reached the Impala, both were having trouble keeping their hands to themselves and Dean all but slammed his mate into the side of his car. He wasted no time pulling his Alpha’s large cock from his pants and hit his knees. His mouth watered as he licked the leaking tip. Cas’s head lolled backwards onto the roof of the car and he groaned as Dean took him fully into his hot mouth. He carded his fingers through short hair and let himself be worshipped.

Dean was basically purring as he bobbed his head, enjoying the feeling of his Alpha’s silky dick sliding across his tongue. He teased the slit on the way back down and reached a hand back to fondle his mate’s heavy balls. He was leaking slick and, with his other hand, he reached down and freed his aching cock from his trousers. He took himself in hand and jacked himself in time with his mouth. He could feel his Alpha’s balls drawing up against his body. As much as he wanted to let Cas knot his mouth, this was definetely not a place he could comfortably wait out a knot so he moved up Cas’s shaft slightly and moved his hand from his mate’s balls to his swollen knot and as soon as he felt it fully inflate and heard a groan from above, he began to message the knot. The first shots of hot come hit the back of his throat with force and his own dick jerked in his hand. It only took two more stroked and he was coming across his fist and onto the pavement below. The feeling of his mate’s knot pumping into his mouth, the taste of him as he swallowed, filled Dean with joy and amplified his orgasm. Knowing his was bringing his Alpha that kind of pleasure was pinging some very deep, very primal parts of his Omega brain.

Cas slowly regained his wits and gazed down at Dean. The sight had him shooting another load of come into his mate’s willing mouth. Dean was suckling on this head of his cock, green eyes locked on Cas’s, taking everything Cas gave him and looking all the world like he loved it. 

“Oh, Dean. You are so lovely. Especially with those lips wrapped around my cock. I don’t know if I’ve seen a more beautiful sight. Well, perhaps when you are spread out before me, with my dick sliding in and out of your perfect hole…”

Dean groaned which in turn made Cas pump more come into his mouth. Dean swallowed steadily, keeping his eyes on his Alpha. Cas, in turn, stroked Dean’s head and told him what a perfect mate he was, how lucky he felt to have him, how good he made him feel. Before long, his knot had faded and, with a coupe more licks to the sensitive head, Dean pulled off and rose to his feet with a smirk. 

For the first time since Dean had dropped to his knees, Cas looked around the parking lot. There were substantially less cars than he remembered and a few people were slowly getting into their cars, clearly having enjoyed the show. Oh well. He kissed Dean deeply, enjoying the taste of himself. As they parted, Dean took a moment to nuzzle at the mating mark peeking out of Cas’s shirt collar. The contentment Dean felt, leaning against his mate, against his Baby, in the parking lot where, only days ago he had been sitting, trying to psyche himself up to begin a new journey, was not like anything he had ever experienced. That journey across the parking lot ended up being the most important of his life and he couldn’t wait to see where this life, the one with a mate who loved and supported him and a job that he knew would challenge and empower him, took him. Where ever it was, he knew he wouldn’t be making it alone and that made all the difference in the world.

EPILOGUE

Dean sat at his desk. Well, he tried to sit at his desk. At seven months pregnant, he felt like everything that used to be second nature now took some serious work. He never knew how many everyday activities he had taken for granted when he was a normal size!

He managed to keep the chair from rolling out from under him and pulled himself as close as he could to his keyboard. He was incredibly excited to become a dad, don’t misunderstand. Everytime the little girl moved in his belly, his heart clutched. He and Cas had spent hours laying in their bed, with Cas’s head on his belly, trying to feel every flutter. If Dean hadn’t already been completely gone on his Alpha, he certainly would be now. To say Cas was doting was a laughable understatement. Dean had to constantly remind him that he was pregnant, not elderly, and could do plenty for himself. 

As he opened his emails, he began to feel a familiar heat spreading up his neck. Now, at least the insane horniness was a FUN pregnancy side effect even it it meant he and Cas could barely go three hours without fucking. Cas had left early for a client meeting that morning so they hadn’t had sex since the night before and Dean was having a hard time relaxing. A moment later, he realized why he was feeling a sudden rush. His Alpha was somewhere. Dean knew he was due back for a meeting with Michael at some point. His scent was faint but, since getting pregnant, Dean’s sense of smell was even more attuned to his mate than ever. He guessed that Cas was on the floor above him, where Michael had an office. He was already heading for the elevator before he even fully processed the thought. He was pregnant and horny and he needed his Alpha’s knot NOW. He was tempted to take the stairs and not wait for the elevator but he knew he would be huffing and puffing trying to carry all the extra weight up the two flights of stairs. So he pressed the up button incessantly, squirming as slick started leaking. 

“You know that doesn’t make it come any faster, right?” Meg snarked from behind him.

Dean swung around and glared at her.

“Whoa, whoa ok. Moody, phew, HORNY Omega. Got it,” she said, backing away, hands palm up in surrender. 

The elevator dings and probably saved Meg’s life. Dean jumped in and pressed the next floor. He knew where Michael’s office was located and he made a beeline there, past his assistant, and burst in. Cas, Gabe, and Michael looked up, startled. Dean was straddling his Alpha’s lap before any of them even got a word out.

“Dean, Dean, wait!” tried Cas.

“No,” growled Dean, “You haven’t knotted me since last night and I’m not waiting another damn minute Alpha!”

“Dean! I only meant let me get to the couch where we can be more comfortable!”

“Oh. Ok. Hurry!” Dean had to admit that his belly left him with limited options in the position department and an office chair was not conducive to most of them.

As he carried Dean (barely) to the couch, he explained to his family, “I’m sorry gentlemen. We can get back to our conversation in a moment. I seem to have a needy Omega on my hands.” Cas smacked Dean’s ass lightly as he turned, opened the slit in his maternity pants and panties, and sunk down on Cas the moment his cock was pulled free of his pants. Dean sighed and began to ride, reverse cowgirl. He smirked at Gabe and Michael, who looked still shell shocked by the sudden sex.

“Uh….ok. Well, uh, Castiel, whenever you are ready,” stammered Michael.

Cas snaked his hand around to rest on the large belly of his mate. He had to admit that having his very pregnant mate ride his cock for all to see was the most empowering thing Cas had ever experienced. It was like every sign of his virility and success as an Alpha was right there in his lap, on display. He knew Dean wasn’t a trophy, nor was their child, but his inner Alpha had never been so pleased. Once Dean had a nice, steady rhythm going, he turned his attention back to his brother and cousin.

THE END


End file.
